


Atlas

by delannoie



Category: Lost, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Series, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если вся твоя жизнь перевернулась, ты изменился, но сам еще не понял насколько изменился? Бена Лайнуса в роли помощника Хранителя островаждет множество испытаний, в том числе, встреча с новым собой.<br/>А доктора Лайнуса в Чистилище ждет еще одно столкновение с человеком из прошлого.</p><p>О жизни Бена после финала сериала параллельно в двух реальностях: в основном таймлайне после эпилога "The New Man in Charge" (примерно 2010-2011 год), где он помощник нового Хранителя острова - Хьюго 'Херли' Рэйса и в Загробной жизни, где Бен - учитель истории доктор Лайнус;</p><p>AU - Джона уволили из армии раньше, чем его завербовало ЦРУ и он не стал "Мистером Ризом", а взял себе другую фамилию, которая тоже не является его настоящей.<br/>Отец Джона не погиб во Вьетнаме, как следствие, он стал несколько другим человеком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Самое темное время – перед рассветом

  
_Флешсайд. Сентябрь 2004_  
_Лос-Анджелес_  


Свет внутри церкви разгорался, вырываясь сквозь витражи в окнах, окрашивая газоны вокруг церкви разноцветными пятнами. Бен улыбался, переполняемый мало знакомым ему до этого момента чувством умиротворения и покоя. Время перестало существовать. Несколько минут, а может и несколько часов, он сидел на своем месте, не смея шелохнуться, разрушить волшебство.

Легкий ветерок прошелся по волосам Бена, словно невидимая рука погладила его по голове на прощание. Свет погас, унося с собой тепло и покой, оставив в душе зияющую черную дыру, от невосполнимой утраты.

«Они ушли», – эта простая лаконичная мысль показалась чужеродной.

Всего минуту назад у Бена в голове было пусто и светло, а теперь он вновь столкнулся с беспощадной реальностью. Те, кого Лайнус знал при жизни, ушли, остался лишь он, маленький одинокий человек на скамейке перед церковью, грешник, обреченный провести вечность у ворот Рая.

Тело сообщало Бену, что очень недовольно его поведением, ноющей болью в мышцах, затекших от долгого сидения в одной позе. Пора возвращаться домой, но что для него дом теперь, когда он знает правду?

Бен поднялся и, медленно переступая одеревеневшими ногами, побрел прочь от церкви. Первые десять шагов он проделал, сцепив зубы. После двадцати крохотные невидимые иголочки перестали мучительно вонзаться в его ступни Земля мягко пружинила под ногами.

Как это приятно - просто ходить пешком, не хромая, не останавливаясь через каждые пять минут, чтобы перевести дух или откашляться. Пусть в реальности он умер древним стариком, но здесь ему снова сорок и он полон сил и энергии. Словно одержимый, доктор Лайнус мерил шагами улицы города всю ночь, не выбирая направления. В итоге он обнаружил себя на побережье, совершено пустынном в этот ранний предрассветный час. Темный океан сонно ворчал, лениво перекатываясь с боку на бок в своей песчаной постели.

Бен разулся, аккуратно подкатал брюки, зашел в воду на пару шагов и остановился. Волны размывали песок у него под ногами, и он быстро увяз по щиколотку. Бен не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр, словно хотел врасти в морское дно, замереть навеки, как древний истукан, стороживший берег его острова сотни лет назад.

Воспоминания захватили его в плотные цепке объятья и медленно, словно зыбучий песок, потащили вниз.

  
_Основной таймлайн. Ноябрь 2007 — май 2042_  
_Остров_  


Трудно сказать, что сложнее: начинать дело с нуля или пытаться усовершенствовать систему, которая годами использовалась неправильно. В моменты отчаяния, случавшиеся каждую третью пятницу месяца, Бен Лайнус завидовал всем первооткрывателям мира, ведь им не приходилось исправлять косяки предшественников.

За все годы, что существовала община Других, лишь единицы из них были знакомы с Джейкобом лично. А какие цели на самом деле преследовал их «духовный лидер», не понимали даже такие преданные последователи, как Илана и Ричард. Так что каждый новый руководитель Других извращался по своему разумению. Главное было, приняв решение, с серьезной миной заявить, что именно этого хочет Джейкоб. 

Хьюго «Херли» Рэйс был совсем другим Хранителем. Этот добродушный толстяк и нелюдимый замкнутый Джейкоб были похожи как носок и перчатка. Вроде бы и то и другое - предмет гардероба и надевается на часть тела, имеющую пять пальцев, но есть нюанс.

Хьюго твердо решил, что не станет прятаться от людей и давать туманные поручения, как это делал Джейкоб. Рэйс принимал активное участие во всех делах острова. Будь то организация транспорта для перемещения людей на остров и с острова или постройка новых жилищ для поселенцев, смерть или рождение, праздники или решение споров между членами их маленькой общины.

Не любил он только поездки на материк. Хьюго выбирался туда лишь в начале, пока утрясались основные организационные моменты и, конечно же, он лично следил за возвращением на остров Уолта. В дальнейшем обязанность улаживать дела на Большой Земле всецело легла на плечи Бена.

Первое время Хьюго и сам не совсем понимал, что означает принятая им должность Хранителя острова, но с каждым днем его уверенность в собственных силах росла. Через неделю после того, как Френк Лапидус успешно переправил Кейт, Клер, Джеймса, Ричарда и Майлза на материк, Хьюго позвал Бена к себе:

– Слушай, чувак, мне тут типа такой странный сон приснился…

Тайны раскрывались ему в снах, видениях, через разговоры с мертвыми. Часто бывало, что смысл сна или видения был не понятен, ведь остров любил говорить загадками. Каждый раз, узнав что-то новое, Хьюго делился с Беном и они думали, что с этим делать дальше, разгадывали загадки вместе. 

Даже в самых смелых мечтах Лайнус не мог представить, что станет помощником Хранителя острова. В прошлом он мог лишь надеяться, что однажды Джейкоб удостоит его аудиенции, как бывает в одной из тех фирм, каких много на Большой Земле. Особо отличившегося менеджера вызывают к большому начальнику, тот хлопает его по плечу, пожимает руку, благодарит за отличную работу и забывает о его существовании на следующий день. Даже за эти пять минут славы Бен когда-то был готов отдать все.

Только после смерти Алекс он понял, что Джейкобу на него плевать. И пусть Майлз Стром прочел по его праху нечто иное, если бы Джейкоба волновала судьба своих подопечных, он бы не пустил все на самотек. 

Хьюго как-то спрашивал Бена: зачем было все усложнять? Столько людей погибло, столько жертв было принесено только из-за того, что Хранитель не мог объяснить, чего хочет, словами через рот.

Если раньше Бен верил, что все это было ради какой-то высшей цели, то теперь все чаще задумывался, что Джейкобу просто нравилось играть в Бога. Он веками приводил людей на свой остров, чтобы наблюдать за ними, как за подопытными зверьками.

Хьюго относился к нему, как к равному, и не только давал поручения, но и обращался за советом. Бесконечная благодарность переполняла Бена. Он получил больше, чем когда-либо мечтал – не только знания об острове и его тайнах, но и доверие и уважение самого Хранителя. 

Хьюго расспрашивал его о том, как было раньше, советовался, как сделать лучше. Ему стоило только попросить, и Бен уже мчался на другой конец главного острова или отправлялся на соседний – на станцию «Гидра», собирал людей, давал поручения, поднимался на чертовы горы, спускался на подземную станцию «Орхидея», сутками не слезал с телефона. Бен привык с детства, что демонстрация и озвучивание чувств воспринимаются другими, как слабость, и он показывал свою благодарность действиями, старательно исполняя указания Рэйса.

Остров подарил Бену долгую жизнь, но старость подступала неотвратимо: больше седины на висках, больше морщин, меньше подвижности. Хьюго неоднократно говорил, что может сделать его бессмертным, или хотя бы замедлить его старение, но всякий раз Бен отказывался. Он был последним человеком на Земле, заслуживавшим вечной жизни.

И вот, пришла пора прерваться долгой череде его дней на этом свете.

– Бен, чувак, ты слышишь? – Хьюго склонился над ним. Кажется, он плакал. Наверняка плакал. Хьюго никогда не стеснялся показать свои чувства.

Бен так и не понял, как Хьюго нашел в себе силы простить его за всю боль, что он причинил пассажирам «Оушеаник 815», но у этого человека было огромное сердце.

– Слышу, друг мой, – мягко ответил Бен, собрав все оставшиеся силы, чтобы заставить работать отказывающие голосовые связки.

– Помнишь тот бред, который нес Десмонд? Ну, про тот мир, где мы снова будем с теми, кто был нам дорог? Про встречу там, чтобы мы пошли дальше вместе?

Бену удалось сдвинуть отяжелевшую голову на подушке на пару сантиметров, изображая утвердительный кивок. 

– Так вот, чувак. Это правда. Десмонд, он недавно того... – Хьюго замялся. 

Даже спустя почти 35 лет ему все еще было сложно говорить о своих беседах с мертвецами. 

– В общем, он ко мне приходил. Говорил, что тот мир существует. Там Джек, Чарли и все наши с восемьсот пятнадцатого. Я знаю, что ты о себе думаешь, даже после всего хорошего, что сделал, но пообещай мне, что придешь на встречу. Мы будем тебя ждать. Я буду. 

Хьюго не первый раз поднимал эту тему, но Бен каждый раз отвечал, что вряд ли станет желанным гостем в этой компании. Если Хьюго смог его принять и простить, то не факт, что простят остальные.

И все же Бен слабо улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул. У него не осталось сил на то, чтобы ответить Хьюго, поблагодарить, сказать, каким прекрасным другом и лидером он был.

Мир становился туманным и мутным. Слух подводил его, в последнее время, но сейчас он ясно и отчетливо, слышал шум прибоя. Океан нежно шептал прощальную песню. После заката он отправится в свое последнее плавание на огненной лодке по старинным традициям Других. В комнате становилось темнее. Он больше не видел Хьюго, не слышал его тихих всхлипов, но шум океана становился все отчетливее. Словно он стоял на его берегу. Туман развеялся, словно кто-то отдернул занавес, и он увидел высокую фигуру человека. Тот протянул Бену руку и произнес слова, от которых разлилось такое тепло в груди, словно кто-то разжег давно потухшее пламя. 

Откуда-то сами собой пришли слова.

– Я согласен.

Бен шагнул к человеку навстречу, и занавес смертной ночи закрылся за ним навсегда.

  
_Флешсайд. Сентябрь 2004_  
_Лос-Анджелес_  


Небо светлело, рассвет деловито окрашивал крыши домов розово-золотыми тонами, пробирался в окна, пролезал сквозь занавеси, пробивался через опущенные жалюзи, будил спящий город. По трассе вдоль побережья потянулись редкие машины, встрепенулись птицы, взметнулись в небо и закружили над волнами, высматривая добычу.

Подул ветерок, и океан, пытаясь расшевелить неподвижного человека, замершего на берегу, плюхнул игривой волной по ногам, намочив его брюки до самых колен. Но Бен не замечал, ни океана, ни рассвета, ни машин. Он стоял, засунув руки в карманы, уставившись в одну точку. Пленник прошлого, не способный двигаться вперед. Глаза невыносимо жгло, мир стал мутным и блеклым. Одиночество навалилось тяжелым грузом на плечи, сгорбив ему спину. Сожаление, застрявшее горьким комом в горле, отдавалось саднящей болью. Сколько Бен ни сглатывал, он не мог избавиться от этого ощущения: прощальные слова Джона Локка и собственное чувство вины невозможно запить водичкой, как неудачно проглоченную таблетку. 

«Он ушел…»

Пальцы Бена невольно дрогнули, ладонь загорелась, словно он вновь пожимал крепкую, уверенную руку Локка.

«Учитель на замену – подумать только…» 

Если этот мир – своеобразная загробная жизнь, и они должны здесь встречаться с самыми дорогими людьми, почему Бену встретился именно он? Джон Локк – человек, которого он убил безжалостно и жестоко, единственный, кто мог бы его понять, стать другом, а может, и больше чем другом. Даже поверхностное прикосновение к этим мыслям взывало приступ удушья. Он столько лет не вспоминал об этом, так почему сейчас?

Им суждено было встретиться, чтобы на этот раз все сложилось иначе? Чтобы Бен хотя бы частично искупил то, что натворил? Похоже, изменчивая сучка Судьба свела их лишь затем, чтобы едко посмеяться: 

«Смотри, Лайус, вот он - твой упущенный шанс! Ты и после смерти не заслужил покоя. Ты обречен вечно сожалеть, что 35 лет назад был ничтожным завистливым трусом!»

 _«Если это поможет, я прощаю тебя, Бен»._

Мягкая, спокойная улыбка Локка будто светится изнутри. Он словно ангел, благосклонно взирающий на кающегося грешника с бесконечной любовью, словно Христос, прощающий предавшего его Иуду.

Слова, которые Бен мог лишь надеяться услышать. Но ему не представится шанс доказать, что он их достоин. А без этого - может ли он считать себя достойным спасения, может ли он двигаться дальше, к новой жизни, на следующий уровень существования, да что бы там ни было в этом свете?!

 _Некоторым людям просто не суждено быть вместе._

Он сдержал слово, данное Хьюго. Он пришел к церкви в назначенный час, но так и не смог зайти. Пассажиры «Оушеаник 815» ушли навстречу сияющей неземным светом неизвестности без него. Теперь все кончено. Не будет ни новых встреч, ни вторых шансов, ни радостных воссоединений. У него все еще оставались Алекс и Даниэль, но смогут ли они простить его? Слабый огонек надежды потух, оставив Бена бродить в потемках. Мысли Лайнуса, обычно выстроенные ровным шеренгами по стойке смирно, путались, слепо натыкаясь друг на друга, отдаваясь гулким звоном в стенки черепа. Бессонная ночь оставила после себя щедрые подарки: головную боль и полную путаницу в чувствах.

«Отец, наверное, беспокоится…»

Какая ирония. Человек, которого при жизни он ненавидел и боялся и больше всего на свете, оказался единственным родным существом, поддерживавшим его после смерти.  
Скинув оцепенение, как промокшую дождевую накидку, Бен наклонился и плеснул водой на лицо. Морская соль смешалась с солью на щеках. Лайнус глубоко вдохнул, мысленно досчитал до десяти, выдохнул, вышел из воды, подобрал туфли и уверенной походкой целеустремленного человека направился домой.

***

Прежде чем явиться в школу к первому уроку, Бен успел переодеться, пригладить волосы, надеть заново привычную для окружающих личину «доктора Лайнуса». Отец высказал совершенно абсурдное предположение, что Бен провел ночь «с той симпатичной француженкой, что подвозила его домой пару дней назад». Он не стал разубеждать старика.

Бенджамин Лайнус – лидер Других, неоднократно проводил бессонные ночи во время вылазок в джунгли или над планами и бумагами. Память об этом опыте помогала ему держаться бодро и уверенно после бессонной ночи, но, к сожалению, никак не могла повлиять на внешний вид.

– Вы нормально себя чувствуете, доктор Лайнус? – от наблюдательного взгляда Алекс не ускользнули тени, залегшие под глазами Бена.

– Да, конечно. Благодарю за беспокойство, но, право, не стоит. Я всего лишь лег позже обычного, – ответил Бен, надев самую искреннюю улыбку. – Зачитался очень интересной книгой, – добавил он, выбрав наиболее правдоподобный и наименее подозрительный повод.

– Наверняка про Наполеона, – рассмеялась Алекс.

– Нет, на самом деле это была довольно любопытная интерпретация одной библейской истории…

– Привет, Алекс! – темноволосый юноша самым бесцеремонным образом прервал доктора Лайнуса. – У тебя сейчас тоже математика у мисс Клу? Покажешь мне, где кабинет?

Бен повернулся, чтобы прочесть дерзкому юноше лекцию о том, как невежливо вмешиваться в чужие разговоры, но слова подготовленной гневной тирады вылетели из головы, словно их там ничего не держало.

– О, доктор Лайнус, это Карл. Он недавно переехал в наш город. Карл очень интересуется историей. Как думаете, он может присоединиться к нашему кружку? – выпалила Алекс на одном дыхании.

До сознания Бена, сильно попорченного бессонной ночью, не сразу дошел смысл ее слов.

– Кружок? Конечно. Все как обычно, собираемся завтра в 4 часа, – ответил он на автомате и понял, на что согласился, только пять минут спустя. Алекс и Карл уже удалялись по коридору в направлении кабинета математики, беспечно о чем-то болтая.

Карл тоже тут – это плохо. Что, если Алекс все вспомнит, что ее любимый учитель и, как она сказала, «самый милый человек на свете», при жизни был самым паршивым отцом на свете и променял ее жизнь на клочок земли? Слишком рано, слишком быстро после ухода остальных… 

Сердце колотилось где-то в районе горла, Бен вдохнул, мысленно сосчитал до десяти, выдохнул. Это случится рано или поздно. Она все равно узнает. 

«Перед смертью не надышишься», – фраза всплыла в голове ироничной насмешкой. «А уж после смерти – тем более», – саркастично добавил Бен и решил, что пересмотр плана сегодняшних уроков приведет его нервы в порядок. 

Но полосатая кошка судьбы была не намерена отпускать его с миром и приготовила ему еще одну неожиданную встречу. Едва Бен зашел в свой кабинет и раскрыл портфель, извлекая толстую потертую тетрадь с записями, в дверь постучали.

– Простите, вы мистер Лайнус?

– Вообще-то я… – раздраженно начал свою привычную фразу Бен, разворачиваясь, и осекся, увидев вошедшего.

Его звали Джон.

  
_Основной таймлайн. Ноябрь 2007 — август 2010_  
_Остров_  


– Остров вторых шансов, чувак! – предложил Хьюго. – Да, звучит как реклама одного из тех дорогих и бессмысленных тренингов личностного роста. Типа: «приходи на наш тренинг, плати штуку баксов и станешь крут и всеми любим! Только не забудь купить ДВД, книжку, специальный аудио курс и пожертвовать денег сверх того, что уже заплатил, иначе не сработает», – кивнул он в ответ на скептическую гримасу Бена.

Многомиллионное состояние Хьюго обеспечило остров всем необходимым на годы вперед. Кроме того, они обрели неожиданного помощника в лице Пенелопы Уидмор-Хьюм, унаследовавшей финансовую империю отца. Она не забыла покушение на свою жизнь, но возвращение домой ее обожаемого мужа целым и невредимым смягчило сердце миссис Хьюм. Общалась она с Беном преимущественно через адвокатов, но такое положение дел вполне всех устраивало.

Когда основные организационные моменты были решены, встал вопрос, каких именно людей стоит приглашать на остров? Другие выбирали людей по способностям: особому дару или навыкам, которые могли оказаться полезны для общины. А вот методы убеждения, которые использовались во времена Уидмора и Бена были, мягко скажем, далеки от совершенства.

– Но сама идея! Подумай, чувак, – продолжил Хьюго, которого ничуть не смутил скептический настрой Бена. – Все мы, пассажиры рейса 815, были компанией неудачников. Каждый был по-своему несчастен и потерян. Попав сюда, многие из нас нашли друзей, любимых, новый смысл жизни, изменились до не узнаваемости…

– Умерли, – цинично добавил Бен.

– Чувак… 

– Прости, – Лайнус сконфузился под осуждающим взглядом Хьюго. – Думаю, об этой части стоит умолчать, когда будем приглашать сюда новых людей и рассказывать, как остров меняет людей.

– Так я это к чему. Почему бы наш опыт не взять за основу? Находить людей на грани, одиноких, отчаявшихся, смертельно больных и давать им второй шанс. А еще таких… – Хьюго замялся. – Таких, как Уолт и я – одаренных, которым просто нет места в обычном мире.

Идея была проста и изящна, но не так-то легко осуществима. От Других после войны с Уидмором и Дымовым Монстром уцелела лишь небольшая горстка людей, и все они были активно задействованы в восстановлении острова под чутким руководством Хьюго. Рассчитывать на их помощь не приходилось. К счастью, за те три года, что Бен вынужденно провел вне острова, выслеживая людей Уидмора, он наладил собственную систему слежки и сбора информации. 

На исследования ушло еще полгода. Несколько следующих месяцев Бен составлял список кандидатов. С присущей ему педантичностью он собрал на каждого подробное досье, рассортировал их по категориям, разложил по алфавиту и аккуратно пронумеровал. В итоге Бен отобрал около сотни человек. Этот список был проверен и перепроверен несколько раз, прежде чем коробка с личными делами оказалась на столе Хьюго и была выбрана первая десятка кандидатов.

В августе 2010 года Бен отправился поводить «собеседования». Через два месяца на остров прибыли первые поселенцы. А через год на острове очутился человек по имени Джон Хантер.

  
_Флешсайд. Сентябрь 2004_  
_Лос-Анджелес_  


– Простите? Мне сказали, что это кабинет Бена Лайнуса, преподавателя европейской истории. Это вы или нет? – мужчина остановился в дверях.

Черные волосы, чуть тронутые сединой, характерный нос с горбинкой, проницательный взгляд невозможно зеленых глаз из-под тяжелых бровей – Бен ни с кем бы его не перепутал.

– Я детектив Хантер, – не дождавшись ответа, мужчина представился и показал полицейский жетон. – Расследую одно дело, в котором мистер Лайнус может оказаться важным свидетелем. Если это не вы, может, подскажете, где его искать?

«Детектив? Конечно, ты всегда хотел ловить негодяев, спасать людей, быть героем как твой отец…»

– Вообще-то я доктор Лайнус, – наконец обрел дар речи Бен. – У меня докторская степень по современной истории Европы.

– Приятно познакомиться, доктор Лайнус, – вежливо кивнул детектив. – Рад, что не придется искать вас по всей школе, я тут и так немного заблудился, когда провожал сына.

«Значит, у тебя есть сын… Ты женился на своей королеве школьного бала? Ты счастлив здесь, Джон? В этом мире, где больше нет острова».

– Чем я могу быть полезен полиции Лос-Анджелеса? – выработанное годами самообладание помогло Бену изобразить вежливую улыбку и ни движением, ни тоном не выдать своего волнения. – Надеюсь, это ненадолго, через пятнадцать минут у меня урок, а еще нужно успеть просмотреть материалы…

Бен умоляюще вскинул брови, кивнув на свой раскрытый портфель.

– Я не отниму слишком много вашего времени, – Джон улыбнулся, и сердце Бена пропустило удар.

– Детектив, работавший в отделе до меня, Форд, если не ошибаюсь, внезапно уволился по семейным обстоятельствам, и его дела перешли ко мне, – начал Джон. – Среди них было нераскрытое убийство в ресторане. Двое ключевых свидетелей по делу пропали, единственный подозреваемый сбежал из-под стражи при загадочных обстоятельствах, но есть свидетельства, что его видели в последний раз с человеком, который совершил наезд на мистера Локка, а после напал на вас, доктор Лайнус.

«Ах, вот оно что. Пассажиры ”Оушеаник 815„ ушли, а ты теперь разгребаешь бардак, ими оставленный. Они никогда не умели за собой убирать…»

Джон подошел, достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака две фотографии и положил их на стол перед Беном.

– Посмотрите внимательно, доктор Лайнус, вы узнаете этих людей?

Это были Десмонд Хьюм и Саид Джарра. Еще бы ему не узнать этих людей! Один из них всего пару дней назад устроил ему болезненную встречу с воспоминаниями и своими кулаками, другой при первой же встрече украсил нижнюю губу Бена двумя шрамами, оставшимся на всю жизнь. 

– Нет. Я никогда их не видел, – спокойно ответил Лайнус. 

Способность врать, не меняясь в лице, вернулась к нему вместе с памятью.

– Вы уверены? – Джон сверлил его пристальным цепким взглядом, словно мог читать мысли. – Этот человек… – он указал на фото Хьюма. – Пришел в участок и сознался в нападении на вас и мистера Локка.

– Видите ли, в тот день я был без очков, – Бен опустил глаза, изображая смятение и смущение. 

Лгать Джону в лицо оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. 

– Все произошло так быстро. Я не успел рассмотреть нападавшего достаточно хорошо, чтобы его опознать. Это был крайне неприятный опыт, и, боюсь, он частично стерся из моей памяти.

«Брось это дело, детектив. Ты все равно ничего не найдешь, кроме загадок и тупиков. Твой подозреваемый ушел, как ушли и свидетели, и твой предшественник Форд. Сколько тебе тут лет? Мы встретились в 2010, а здесь все как в 2005-м, значит, всего 37. Вся жизнь впереди... Возвращайся к жене и сыну, Джон. Живи в блаженном неведении, не гонись за правдой, она не принесет тебе ничего, кроме боли».

Детектив Хантер нахмурился и сделал шаг к Бену, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Когда он заговорил, голос его звучал тихо, но уверенно.

– Доктор Лайнус, если вы лжете, потому что боитесь, уверяю, я смогу защитить вас от этого человека и его сообщника, кем бы они ни были.

Он словно излучал спокойствие, безопасность и тепло. Ледяные стены, которыми привык окружать свой внутренний мир Бен, плавились под этим мягким, но твердым напором.

– Детектив Хантер, – Лайнус собрался с силами, изобразил искреннее сожаление. – Я бы правда очень хотел помочь следствию. Будь это в моих силах, я бы тотчас поехал в отделение и дал показания в письменном виде. Но я, правда, не узнаю этих людей.

– Что ж. Очень жаль, – Джон, явно разочарованный, отступил. – Если вдруг передумаете изображать из себя жертву амнезии, позвоните мне, – Хантер протянул ему визитку, и вспышка из прошлого, оглушила Бена.

 _Джон стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, и по его черной куртке растекалось темное кровавое пятно. Но он все так же крепко держал пистолет, направленный в сторону Лайнуса. В его глазах плескался безбрежный океан ненависти._

Бен не слышал, как детектив попрощался. Словно в замедленной съемке, он проводил взглядом широкую спину Хантера. Лишь когда тот вышел за дверь, Лайнус обнаружил, что сжал визитку так крепко, что помял ее. 

Джон тоже это увидел? Похоже, что нет, хвала Всевышнему! Бен смял визитку в кулаке и швырнул в корзину для бумаг.


	2. 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда Лайнус выполняет поручение Хьюго, навещая юношу наделенного экстрасенсорными способностями на него нападают. Бен решает, что пора заручиться поддержкой.

  
_Основной таймлайн. Сентябрь 2010_  
_Нью-Джерси_  


Плохая примета, если черный внедорожник с тонированными стеклами едет за твоей машиной по пустынной дороге. Еще хуже ситуация выглядит, если при этом с тобой едет человек, наделенный экстрасенсорными способностями. И совсем плохо, если внедорожник подрезает твою машину, вынуждая остановиться, и из него выскакивают двое вооруженных громил крайне неприятной внешности.

Лайнусу не составило труда уговорить кандидата номер два – двадцатилетнего эмпата по имени Майкл Чжао - отправиться на остров. Он плохо уживался среди обычных людей. Они сторонились парня, который мог с точностью определить, говорят ли они правду или лгут. Но, видимо, не только Бен интересовался особыми талантами мистера Чжао. 

Хьюго, узнав о случившемся, разволновался не на шутку. Обеспокоен был и сам Бен. Вне острова Лайнус никогда не расставался с оружием и сумел защитить кандидата, но способность стрелять в людей, не испытывая при этом угрызений совести, выветрилась, как дым. Вот она, расплата за новую жизнь: что-то неизменно приходится оставлять в прошлом.

Агенты Лайнуса не смогли с точностью установить, на кого работали нападавшие. Они не были связаны с кандидатом, а значит, охотились на самого Бена. Привычный для Лайнуса расклад мог стать большой проблемой теперь, когда на карту были поставлены жизни людей, которых они с Хьюго намеревались спасти.

В распоряжении Бена были адвокаты и специалисты по сбору информации, компьютерные гении и волшебники, способные за сутки создать человеку новую личность, нарисовать поддельные документы, неотличимые от настоящих, но ни один из них не владел боевыми навыками. Коль скоро прежнее хладнокровие изменило Бену и он больше не может сам защищать кандидатов, ему придется нанять человека для этой работы.

  
_Флешсайд. Сентябрь 2004_  
_Лос-Анджелес_  


В четыре часа пополудни доктор Бен Лайнус по обыкновению проводил встречу исторического кружка. Обсуждали значение битвы при Ватерлоо для дальнейшей истории.

Карл увлеченно спорил с Брайаном Саммерсом.

– Англия, бесспорно, выиграла битву, но Франция выиграла сражение за будущее. Англия, застрявшая в своих империалистических амбициях, теряла колонию за колонией. Если бы Наполеон победил, Франция получила бы сильного грозного монарха еще на несколько десятилетий. Не было бы череды революций, не было бы расцвета свободолюбия, искусства, литературы!.. Наполеон просто должен был уйти. Его время прошло. Его взлет и падение ознаменовали собой окончательный закат эпохи империй и начало новой эры – эры демократии! 

Саммерсу, отец которого был родом из Англии, было обидно за предков. Он пытался спорить, но Карл отметал все его аргументы. У этого парня, похоже, было собственное мнение абсолютно по любому поводу. Надо ли говорить, что Алекс была в восторге?

Вовлеклись и остальные члены кружка. Даже те, кто предпочитал отмалчиваться, пытались вставить пару слов в эту дискуссию. Занятия никогда еще не проходили так оживленно.

– Карл такой умный, и он тоже собирается поступать в Йель! – говорила Алекс после урока, и глаза ее светились таким восторгом, что Бен невольно удивился, как он мог в прошлом запрещать ей встречаться с этим парнем.

– Если все получится, мы будем учиться вместе! Это так здорово, правда?

И тут привычная подозрительность цепкими лапками сжала душу Бена.

– Он определенно начитан, но я не возьмусь утверждать, что он за человек, зная его всего два дня, – начал доктор Лайнус как можно более мягко. – И тебе не советую слишком ему доверять, пока вы не узнаете друг друга лучше.

– Я это чувствую, – Алекс пожала плечами. – Было бы странно, если бы он был каким-то другим при таком отце.

– При каком отце? – не понял Бен.

– Как, вы не знаете?! – Алекс округлила глаза. – О нем же в прошлом году все газеты писали. По телевидению даже показывали. Это он поймал того маньяка в Далласе, который убивал гомосексуалистов.

Бен что-то такое смутно припоминал. Скандальное дело, обвинения властей в бездействии и дискриминации. Если бы не герой-полицейский, сумевший вычислить негодяя, убийства бы так и продолжались. Наверняка перевод в Лос-Анджелес устроили ему консервативные коллеги.

– А вот же он! – воскликнула Алекс. – Детектив Хантер. 

Полосатая кошка судьбы подняла свою наглую морду и оскалилась, как Чеширский Кот. Через школьный двор по направлению к ним шел не кто иной, как Джон Хантер собственной персоной.

  
_Основной таймлайн. Сентябрь 2010_  
_Нью-Йорк_  


В маленьком ирландском пабе «У Ленни» было людно, несмотря на ранний час. Это заведение облюбовала ирландская мафия, так что здесь собирались и обсуждали свои не слишком законные дела весьма темные личности.

Аккуратный дорогой костюм Бена и его прилизанный вид не остались незамеченными. При входе его ощутимо толкнул какой-то рыжий коротко стриженый молодчик и процедил сквозь зубы что-то похожее на «педик». 

«Местный колорит. Очаровательно. Доброта и понимание так и плещут через край», – подумал Лайнус, но вслух отвечать не стал. 

Подобные диалоги обычно заканчивались появлением новых синяков и шрамов у него на лице, а потасовка в баре совершенно не вписывалась в его планы.

Объект его интереса обнаружился у барной стойки. Рослый мужчина в потертой коричневой кожаной куртке что-то негромко объяснял бармену.

– Да ты достал, Хантер! – рычал бармен, здоровый бородатый мужик, похожий на дитя пьяной любви байкера с викингом. – Я тебе еще в прошлый раз говорил: больше никаких долгов и кредитов. И нечего меня «завтраками» кормить. В печенках у меня уже твои обещания сидят и песни припевают. Нет денег – проваливай нахер, а иначе… – он погрозил огромным кулачищем у носа собеседника.

Волосы соль с перцем, нос с горбинкой, яркие зеленые глаза, примечательные скулы. Несмотря на помятый вид и трехдневную щетину, Бен с точностью определил, что это его беспокойный номер сорок два – Джон Хантер. Лайнус протиснулся поближе к стойке, чтобы послушать разговор.

– Остынь, Ленни, я тебя понял, – Хантер оставался спокоен, лишь улыбнулся как-то недобро. – В следующий раз, когда Диллон Фоули с парнями примутся громить твое заведение, зови кого-нибудь другого на помощь. Может быть, папаша ОʼРейли попросит своего любимого зятя вести себя поприличней или даже пришлет пару молодчиков, чтобы прикрыли твою жирную трусливую задницу, когда припечет.

То ли упоминание самого Фоули, то ли его тестя, криминального босса Кори ОʼРейли, славившегося дурным характером, произвело волшебный эффект.

– Слушай, мужик, ты же знаешь я бы рад, – Ленни как-то сразу спал с лица и будто уменьшился в росте. – Я ведь понимаю, правда, сам еле свожу концы с концами. Но даже если прямо сейчас в эти двери зайдет какой-то чувак и попросит тебя разобраться с его неверной бывшей за приличную сумму, этого не хватит, чтобы покрыть твои долги в моем баре за последние пять лет.

– Не свои ли мысли о бывшей ты озвучиваешь, Ленни? – иронично хмыкнул Джон. 

– Эта сука и ее адвокат из меня все соки выжали, – бармен смачно сплюнул. – Так что не до выпивки в долг, старик. Ты уж прости.

– Позвольте вмешаться, – Бен аккуратно вклинился между Джоном и каким-то нетрезвым субъектом.

Субъект клевал носом в барную стойку, но цепко держался за стакан с янтарной жидкостью.

– Вы Джон Хантер? 

– А кто спрашивает?

Взгляд зеленых глаз из-под воспаленных век был усталым, но цепким и внимательным. Бен, физически ощутил, как этот тяжелый взгляд изучает каждый элемент его внешности.

– Я от Эдди Бойла, – Лайнус назвал имя связного Джона, который организовывал ему «работу». – У меня к вам деловое предложение. Если позволите, я угощу вас выпивкой и изложу его суть в более укромном месте, – Бен кивнул на пустующий столик в углу бара и небрежно кинул на стойку несколько сотенных купюр. – Мне «Гиннес» в бутылке, мистеру Хантеру – что попросит.

– Кажется, Ленни, я все-таки получу свою выпивку, – хмыкнул Джон.

Бармен смерил Лайнуса неодобрительным взглядом, но деньги взял. Выставил на стойку «Гиннес», налил Джону неразбавленный виски и оставил бутылку.

Бен предпочитал не пить на работе, но ничего не заказывать, было бы подозрительно. Просить выпивку на разлив в этой дыре стоило только если давно хотел получить пищевое отравление или обзавестись какой-то неприятной болезнью. Судя по «душевному» приему Лайнус непременно получил бы самый грязный из стаканов, да еще и образец ДНК Ленни в качестве бонуса.

Они перебрались за столик в углу бара. Бен терпеливо ждал, пока Джон сделает первый глоток, но тот заговорил первым.

– Кого бы вы ни хотели пришить, я за это не возьмусь. Даже если заплатите втрое больше обычного. Я больше не берусь за частные заказы.

– Боюсь, вы меня неправильно поняли, – мягко заговорил Бен. – Работа, которую я хочу вам предложить, конечно, может включать в себя применение оружия, но убийство не является приоритетной задачей.

– И что же это за работа такая? – хмыкнул Джон. – Если вы компанию на вечер ищете, то ошиблись адресом.

– Мой работодатель, пожелавший остаться неизвестным, богат, знаменит и влиятелен, – Бен предпочел пропустить последнюю фразу мимо ушей. – Работа на такого человека, как вы понимаете, сопряжена с опасностью. Мистер Хантер, я бы хотел нанять вас в качестве телохранителя. 

– Да ваш клиент тот еще скупердяй, раз не обеспечил вас надежной охраной и вам приходится нанимать такого, как я, – Джон криво ухмыльнулся, в глазах его мелькнули недобрые искры. – Либо вы от конкурентов папаши ОʼРейли.

–Уверяю вас, мистер Хантер, я не имею отношения ни к каким бандформированиям. У меня и моего клиента были свои причины, чтобы нанять именно вас.

– Интересно, что же это за причины? Я, конечно, само обаяние, но сомневаюсь, что ваш загадочный миллиардер готов меня нанять за красивые глаза, а больше я вам ничего предложить не могу.

– Правда? – Бен выгнул бровь. – Вы называете себя Джон Хантер, но не под этим именем вы записались в армию США 1993 году. «Хантер» – это прозвище, данное вам сослуживцами из спецназа за удивительную способность выслеживать цель и никогда не промахиваться. 

В 2001-ом вы планировали уйти в отставку и поступить на службу в морскую полицию по рекомендации друга из морской пехоты. Вы даже подали заявление, но продлили контракт с армией после 11-го сентября. 

За время службы вы получили несколько наград и множество похвал от руководства, проявили себя не только как отличный стрелок, но и мастер рукопашного боя. В 2004-ом вы были тяжело ранены. Несмотря на это, после выздоровления вы хотели вернуться к активной службе, но вас назначили инструктором для новобранцев на базе рейнджеров в Форте Беннинг.

Вы могли спокойно уйти в отставку, но лишились всех почестей и военной пенсии в 2005-ом, когда были уволены с позором за нападение на старшего по званию.

Из-за судимости вас не брали на работу, а все ваши скудные сбережения ушли на лечение умирающего отца, и банк отобрал ваш дом. Старый сослуживец Эдди Бойл устроил вам встречу с папашей ОʼРейли. Теперь вы выбиваете долги, запугиваете и убиваете, а после напиваетесь до зеленых чертей, потому что ненавидите то, что делаете.

Последние две недели вы не берете заказов. Через неделю вы окажетесь на улице. Через две либо пустите себе пулю в висок, либо выйдете из дома через окно. Так что я очень хорошо знаю, на что вы способны, мистер Хантер. Человек, на которого я работаю, убежден, что потерянные души и жертвы несправедливости вроде вас, заслуживают второй шанс…

– Хватит! – Джон резко оборвал его.

Взглядом Джона Хантера можно было выжигать инопланетные знаки на полях, но ледяной защитный панцирь Лайнуса выдерживал и не такое. Бен смотрел прямо на Джона, не отводя глаз, и ждал, что будет дальше.

– Я не знаю, кто вы такой, но я видел подобных вам парней, – Бен полагал, что, Джон сейчас взорвется от гнева, но голос его опустился до едва слышного шепота. – Приходил к нам месяца четыре назад такой же скользкий подонок в дорогом костюме. Вышел он ногами вперед. Но я сегодня не в форме, да и было бы черной неблагодарностью отплатить вам пулей за угощение, так что я дам вам шанс, мистер. 

Джон поднялся и Бен вместе с ним.

– Мистер Хантер… – Лайнус придержал его за локоть.  
Джон повернулся очень медленно, всем видом говоря Бену, что если тот не уберет руку, то окажется на полу с переломом запястья.

– Мистер Хантер, я могу очистить ваше имя, – Лайнус отпустил его, но решился договорить. – Если вам не понравится работать на меня, вы сможете уйти и начать жизнь с чистого листа.

Джон посмотрел на него долгим внимательным взглядом, видимо, решал, позволить ли Бену уйти живым. В пабе стало так тихо, что жужжание мухи звучало как мотор грузовика.

– Спасибо за выпивку, мистер, но ваше предложение меня не интересует, – Джон забрал бутылку и вернулся к бару.

***

Всегда иметь помимо плана «А», еще и план «Б» и корректировать действия по ходу пьесы плотно вошло у Бена в привычку. Джон Хантер был не единственным, кому Лайнус мог предложить должность помощника.

Кандидат номер двадцать один – Питер Коннолли находился под арестом по подозрению в вооруженном ограблении. Его личное дело пестрело трагичными историями, как и досье Хантера, а навыки, хоть и менее выдающиеся, вполне соответствовали запросам Лайнуса.

Бен договорился, чтобы адвокат внес залог за мистера Коннолли. Почуяв свободу, Питер смылся, даже не подумав узнать, чьим заботам обязан. Вечером он обнаружился у себя дома в крайне растрепанных чувствах. 

Разговор вышел коротким и неприглядным. Мистер Коннолли в красках описал свои фантазии на тему сексуальной жизни Бена, а также подробнейше изложил, куда, как далеко и как надолго тот может пойти со своим предложением.

На сей раз вежливая улыбка и уход с достоинством дались Лайнусу гораздо сложнее. Питер жил в многоквартирном доме в одном и тех районов, в какие даже копы редко заезжали, предпочитая не связываться с местными. Перспектива заставить мистера Конноли подавиться не только своими словами, но и зубами, выглядела крайне привлекательно.

Лайнус в очередной раз напомнил себе, что его цель – помощь «потерянным душам», а не избавление их от бренного существования. Впрочем, идея Хьюго с самого начала казалась ему неосуществимой утопией. Подобные случаи лишь подкрепляли уверенность в том, что его миссия обречена на провал.

Еще одним гвоздем в крышку гроба мечты Хьюго Рэйса мог стать телефонный звонок, заставший Бена на выходе из дома Коннолли. Кандидат из приоритетной первой десятки остро нуждался в помощи, а Лайнус потерял целый день, пока общался с мистером Хантером, улаживал дела с адвокатом и искал мистера Коннолли. Бен так разозлился на нерадивого агента, который не поставил его в известность раньше, что не заметил, как врезался в человека в капюшоне. Человек грубо его оттолкнул, и каждый пошел своей дорогой.

Лайнус подошел к своей машине, припаркованной в переулке, сунул руку в карман и обнаружил, что ключей в нем нет.

«Все-таки кое-кому сегодня не поздоровится».

Но, едва Бен развернулся в сторону вора в капюшоне, как услышал быстрые шаги, приближающиеся со стороны улицы. В следующий момент ему в спину уткнулось дуло пистолета, и хриплый голос приказал:

– Гони деньги, часы и украшения. 

У вора был сообщник. Двое бандитов подошли к нему с разных сторон.

– Давай без глупостей, петушок, и, может быть, ты уйдешь отсюда на своих двоих. А то иначе мы тебя так отделаем, что мать родная не узнает. Будешь знать, как приставать к нашим пацанам, итальянская мразь.

– Сейчас, сейчас, только не убивайте – забормотал Бен, съежившись, и потянулся к карману, где лежала телескопическая дубинка. 

Он не видел второго бандита, но, судя по голосу, это был тот самый рыжий, «поприветствовавший» его на входе в паб. Его сообщником в капюшоне оказался «пьяный субъект», якобы спавший за барной стойкой.

«Хрясь!»

Пистолет вылетел из руки бандита и зазвенел по мостовой, выбитый мощным ударом. 

«Шмяк!»

Рыжий осел на тротуар грузно, словно мешок с картошкой. 

Бен обернулся и замер. Джон Хантер перекинул металлическую трубу из руки в руку и вопросительно взглянул на второго горе-грабителя. Тот нерешительно переступил с ноги на ногу, взвизгнул и унесся прочь по переулку. 

– Говорил я тебе, Барри, завязывай ты с воровством. Дурное это дело, да и Ленни всех клиентов распугаешь, – приговаривал Хантер, деловито обшаривая карманы поверженного бандита. – Кажется, это ваше, – он кинул Бену его ключи.

– Благодарю вас, мистер Хантер, – Лайнус вернул себе прежнее самообладание. – Но что вы тут делаете?

– Решил прогуляться под луной. Вечер дивный, – Джон усмехнулся, вытащил из кармана помятую сигаретную пачку, чиркнул спичкой и закурил.

– И совершенно случайно вы прогуливались именно по этому переулку? – скептично хмыкнул Лайнус. 

– Этот мой любимый, – ответил Хантер. – Вон там на углу пару дней назад я выбил все дерьмо из ублюдка, который не мог удержать свой член в штанах и досаждал одной симпатичной леди. Вам нужно аккуратней выбирать места для парковки, мистер, если вы, конечно, не надеялись встретить кого-то вроде того типа.

– Или вроде вас? – едко усмехнулся Бен.

Джон затянулся и прищурился, выпустив струйку сизого сигаретного дыма.

– Да вы и сами не промах. В нашем районе так одеваются только люди, за которыми стоит кто-то вроде папаши ОʼРейли или дяди Сэма. Вы можете называть себя юристом, экономистом, консультантом, кем угодно, но я знаю таких, как вы, видел, пока служил в спецназе. Вы приходите, мило улыбаетесь, и уходите, оставив после себя гору трупов.

– Если вы поняли, что я могу справиться с ними сам, то почему помогли мне? – Бен начал осознавать, что явно недооценил наблюдательность своего собеседника.

– Во-первых, потому что Барри давно напрашивался. Я ему с прошлого Рождества хотел съездить по роже, да все повода не было. Во-вторых, мне стало интересно, кто вы такой. Судя по костюму, вы могли бы работать на итальянскую мафию, но макаронники плотно залипли в разборках с русскими, и им не до нас. Вы не похожи ни на одного из виденных мною агентов спецслужб. Кроме того, я понимаю, почему спецслужбам мог понадобиться такой как я, но жалкий воришка вроде Питера Коннолли? Да и душеспасительные беседы о трагическом прошлом не их стиль. На религиозного фанатика вы тоже не похожи, уж на них я насмотрелся.

– Вы следили за мной? Поэтому вы здесь?

– Вообще-то я пришел за нашим общим другом мистером Коннолли и его подельниками, один из которых валяется в метре от вас, – Джон щелчком отправил окурок в лужу. – Они взяли банк и не отстегнули папаше ОʼРейли его проценты. Хотели смыться с деньгами.

– Тогда почему вы отпустили одного из них и не спешите за мистером Коннолли? – осторожно спросил Бен.

– Вы правда можете очистить мое имя? – ответил Джон вопросом на вопрос.

– Если вы согласитесь на меня работать, мистер Хантер…

– Чем же вы таким занимаетесь? Только не вешайте мне на уши лапшу на счет вторых шансов.

– Все, что вам нужно знать – наша организация помогает людям. Боюсь, если я расскажу более подробно, вы мне не поверите, мистер Хантер. Это нужно увидеть своими глазами. Завтра я отправляюсь в Нью-Джерси за человеком по имени Джошуа Грин, – Бен вытащил из кармана фотографию. – По нашим сведениям, этот пятнадцатилетний мальчишка в большой опасности. Представители закона знают об этом, но бездействуют. Вы пошли в армию, потому что хотели защищать свою страну, защищать невинных. Это ваш шанс, мистер Хантер, снова взяться за эту работу.

Джон посмотрел на фото, нахмурился, смерил Бена недоверчивым взглядом, но ничего не сказал, и Лайнус продолжил.

– Если решите ко мне присоединиться, позвоните мне по этому номеру завтра в 7 утра, и я назову вам место встречи, – Бен протянул Хантеру визитку и тонкую пачку купюр в серебристом зажиме с выгравированными инициалами Б.Л. 

– Этого должно хватить на номер в мотеле и карманные расходы, чтобы вы могли привести себя в надлежащий вид. Если хотите на меня работать, вам придется бросить пить, и, пожалуйста, учтите, что я не одобряю, когда курят в машине.

Джон заинтересованно прищурился, разглядывая зажим для купюр. 

– Вы ведь так и не сказали, как вас зовут.

– Можете называть меня мистер Лайнус.


	3. Дьявол из Джерси

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лайнус обещал показать Джону Хантеру для чего его нанял. Как пройдет их первый совместный рабочий день?

  
_Основной таймлайн. Сентябрь 2010_  
_Медфорд Лейкс_  


Толпа карликов кружила в голове у Бенджамина Лайнуса в ритме вальса. Они толкались и налетали друг на друга, заставляя стенки его черепа гудеть, будто его голова превратилась в колокол. По крайней мере, он лежал головой на чем-то мягком… и теплом.

– Утречка, Лайнус, – подал голос откуда-то сверху Джон.

Понимание, что он лежит головой на коленях у Хантера, мгновенно отрезвило Бена. Он резко сел, и вальсирующие карлики в голове покатились по танцполу, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, и врезались ему в левый висок. Бен прислонился спиной к стене и замер, пытаясь усмирить разбушевавшихся малышей.

Незнакомая тесная комнатушка, более похожая на чулан... Где он? Как здесь оказался? События нескольких предыдущих часов медленно восстанавливались в голове.

Бен до последнего сомневался, что Джон позвонит, но в 7:30 утра скромно одетый, чисто выбритый и совершенно трезвый Хантер сидел за рулем автомобиля, направлявшегося в Медфорд Лейкс.

– Что за опасность грозит этому Джошуа Грину? – поинтересовался он.

– Это случай из категории того, что лучше увидеть своими глазами, – уклончиво ответил Бен.

– Слушайте, Лайнус, я не возражаю, если вы оставите при себе некоторые секреты, но вы обещали объяснить, на что я подписался. Если меня подстрелят, как вашего телохранителя, я предпочел бы знать, за что поймал пулю.

– Я не рассказываю вам всего, мистер Хантер, не потому что хочу держать вас в неведении, а потому что вы мне не поверите, – терпеливо ответил Бен.

– А вы рискните, – ухмыльнулся Джон.

– Хорошо, – Бен отвлекся от дорожной карты и взглянул на Джона поверх очков. – Скажите, мистер Хантер, вы верите в экстрасенсорные способности?

– Имеете в виду тех типов, что взглядом ложки гнут?

– Не совсем, но что-то в этом роде.

– Не верю. Это все такая же ерунда как телепроповедники, исцеляющие прихожан наложением рук.

– Что ж, возможно, ваша вера, точнее, неверие, сегодня подвергнутся испытанию, – ответил Бен и вернулся к карте.

– Вы серьезно? Погодите-ка, вы кто-то типа агента Малдера в поисках истины, которая где-то там? Ну, знаете, один из тех ребят, что верят в теорию заговора. Мол, зеленые человечки давно среди нас, а правительство все скрывает, – Джона это очень развеселило.

– Я же говорил, что вы мне не поверите, – пожал плечами Бен. – Смотрите на дорогу, мистер Хантер.

– Разговоры в машине вы не одобряете, как и курение? – Джон сощурился. – Тогда, может, музыку послушаем? Какую предпочитаете?

Бен тяжело вздохнул.

– Хорошо, мистер Хантер. Я кратко введу вас в курс дела.

Лайнус потянулся за своей сумкой, лежавшей на заднем сидении, и извлек из нее папку.

– Три месяца назад сирота Джошуа Грин был взят на воспитание семьей Фицпатрик. 

Через месяц супруги начали звонить в агентство по усыновлению и просить, чтобы мальчика забрали, но когда работник агентства приехал к ним, они отказались от его услуг. Сослались на то, что уже сумели найти общий язык с ребенком. Месяц назад Джошуа перестал ходить в школу, а три дня назад он перестал выходить из дома.

– Три дня, Лайнус?! – возмущенно выдохнул Джон. – Парень может быть уже мертв! Почему вы так долго тянули? Почему ни полиция, ни социальные службы ничего не предприняли?!

– К сожалению, я сам узнал об этом только вчера вечером. Бывало и раньше, что Джошуа целый день не входил из дома, но три дня подряд – впервые. Видите ли, мистер Грин не совсем обычный молодой человек. За эти два месяца на семью Фицпатрик поступило несколько жалоб в полицию округа. Все они были на этого юношу, и все они сводились к одной формулировке: «одержимый дьяволом».

– Одержимый дьяволом?! – Джон, похоже, не знал, возмущаться или смеяться. – Это же бред сумасшедшего, Лайнус!

– Я знаю, что Дьявол тут вовсе ни при чем, но люди боятся того, чего не понимают, и наша с вами задача - выяснить, что именно так напугало жителей Медфорд Лейкс, и сделать все, что в наших силах, чтобы помочь Джошуа Грину.

– Какой у нас план, Лайнус?

– Щекотливый характер ситуации подразумевает, что нам не стоит раскрывать истинную цель визита. Мы с вами представимся работниками службы опеки из Нью-Йорка, где происходила процедура усыновления. Скажем, что к нам поступили жалобы на жестокое обращение с ребенком.

Джон молча кивнул и нахмурился. Он больше не делал попыток заговорить, забыл и про музыку, лишь напряженно смотрел на дорогу, словно мысленно подгоняя машину. 

Погода портилась по мере приближения к городу. Когда они миновали Спрингфилд, солнечный день сменился пасмурной серостью. Едва они проехали знак «Добро пожаловать в Медфорд Лейкс», дождь включился, словно кто-то на небе открыл кран. 

Это был тихий городок: маленькие уютные улочки, одно- и двухэтажные разноцветные домики, скрывавшиеся в тени деревьев, зеленые газоны. Но мрачное серое небо, моросящий дождь и необычайная пустота на улицах создавали ощущение, будто этот город появился прямиком из фильмов о демонах и проклятьях.

Джону пришлось немного поплутать, прежде чем они нашли дом номер 133 на Сетокет Трейл.

– Погода шепчет, – хмыкнул Джон, аккуратно паркуя машину. – Не жалеете, что не захватили зонтик?

Бен тем временем достал с заднего сидения сумку с вещами и вытащил оттуда серый вытянутый джемпер и небольшую картонную коробочку.

Он снял пиджак и переоблачился в джемпер, надел очки, пригладил волосы. Вытащил из коробочки два удостоверения социальных работников, одно отдал Джону.

– Это вам, мистер Хантер, – Бен придирчиво изучил его внешний вид. – Вам бы галстук не помешал.

– Вот еще. Терпеть не могу галстуки, – поморщился Джон.

– Что ж, ваша куртка тоже произведет должное впечатление… – согласился Бен.

– Какое такое «впечатление»? – не понял остроту Джон.

Бен поднялся на крыльцо и позвонил в дверь.

– Кто там? – раздался приглушенный женский голос.

– Меня зовут Бенджамин Райт, а это мой напарник Джон Уоррен. Мы из службы социальной опеки, миссис Фицпатрик, – ответил Бен. – Нам бы хотелось узнать, как дела у Джошуа.

– Его нет. Они с отцом уехали и вернутся не раньше обеда, – по голосу было сложно понять, лжет она или нет.

– Давайте, я просто снесу дверь, – шепотом предложил Джон.

– Мы не имеем права вторгаться на частную собственность без ордера, – прошипел на него Лайнус, уже начиная жалеть, что взял себе в помощники бывшего уголовника.

– Миссис Фицпатрик, мы проделали долгий путь из Нью-Йорка и вынуждены просить вас впустить нас, – попытался повторно воззвать к голосу разума Бен.

Джон плечом отодвинул Бена от двери, не обращая внимания на его возмущение, но замок загремел и дверь отворилась.

Опрятная темноволосая женщина поприветствовала их радушной улыбкой.

– Что ж вы сразу не сказали, что из Нью-Йорка! Мы просто не ждали вас раньше, чем через неделю. Заходите, заходите! Вы, наверно, устали с дороги! – она пригласила их в дом, предложила сесть и начала суетиться, заваривая чай.

Идеальный порядок в доме, фото семьи, родственников и домашних любимцев в рамочках, сувениры, спортивные трофеи – все выглядело скучно и обыденно, но тревога голодной кошкой заскребла на душе у Лайнуса, едва он переступил порог дома.

– Как видите, я одна, – женщина развела руками, показывая пустую гостиную и распахнутые двери в соседние комнаты. – Джошуа третий день нездоровилось, и муж повез его к доктору. Надеюсь, ничего серьезного, дети, знаете ли, часто болеют. Один подцепил в школе какую-то заразу, и сразу полкласса заболело.

Она принесла и поставила перед ними на столик поднос с чашками чая и вазочку со сладостями.

– Благодарю, – Бен, стараясь выглядеть вежливо, взял чашку, но пить не спешил. 

Он понюхал чай, пригубил, не нашел в нем ничего особенного. Джон к угощению даже не притронулся. Он внимательно изучал обстановку дома и его хозяйку. Заметив вопросительный взгляд Лайнуса, Хантер отрицательно покачал головой.

– Миссис Фицпатрик, где Джош? – Бен заговорил, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал строго, но вежливо. – Нам известно, что он уже месяц не ходит в школу, так что заразиться от одноклассников он не мог.

– Потому мы его и забрали, стали учить дома! Он постоянно болел. Вы не представляете, как мы намучались, – сетовала миссис Фицпатрик. – То съест что-то не то, то ветрянка, то простуда… Мы старались его уберечь, раз у мальчика такое слабенькое здоровье, но разве запретишь ребенку гулять и встречаться с друзьями?

– И когда ваш муж и ребенок должны вернуться домой?

– Нескоро, часа через три, не раньше. Если бы вы заранее предупредили о визите… – Миссис Фицпатрик расплылась в виноватой улыбке.

– Хорошо. Тогда мы подождем.

– Конечно, конечно, – женщина засуетилась. – А вы, мистер Уоррен, чаёк совсем не пьете? Не любите? Тогда, может, кофейку? Или чего покрепче? А, вы же на работе, глупая я, глупая. 

«Ветрянка. Конечно! Джошуа Грин переболел ветрянкой еще два года назад!»

Осознание обрушилось оглушительной волной. Этот дом, цветастые занавеси, фото в рамках, сувениры – Бен словно оказался в собственной гостиной, среди декораций на сцене, скрывающей неприглядную правду. 

Лайнус поставил чашку на столик и не смог ее отпустить. Пальцы онемели. Перед глазами поплыло.

«Попался на старый добрый трюк с транквилизатором в чае, стареешь, Лайнус…»

Прежде чем отключиться, Бен услышал звук удара и вскрик.

Так Лайнус и очнулся, лежа на коленях у Джона Хантера в кладовой дома четы Фицпатрик.

– Надо запомнить на будущее, что сковородка – это опасное оружие, – Джон морщился, потирая макушку. – Вот уж не думал, что моя работа будет состоять в том, чтобы защищать вас от разгневанных домохозяек.

– Я не обещал, что будет легко. По крайней мере, работа нескучная и разнообразная, – сварливо ответил Бен, приподнимаясь, чтобы осмотреть голову Хантера.

– Заскучаешь тут, когда тебе чуть череп не раскроили! 

– Не преувеличивайте, мистер Хантер, у вас всего лишь большая шишка, – ответил Бен, убедившись, что раны нет.

– Надо же, а я думал, у меня рога растут, – усмехнулся тот.

– С этим не ко мне, а к своим бывшим или нынешним партнершам, – едко ответил Лайнус. – У вас в глазах не двоится? Не тошнит?

– Тошнит от этого миленького дома и его гостеприимной хозяйки.

– Будьте чуть серьезней, мистер Хантер!

– Я смертельно серьезен, Лайнус. У миссис Фицпатрик хватило ума, чтобы опоить вас какой-то дрянью, вырубить меня сковородкой, забрать мое оружие и запереть нас в кладовке, но не хватило ума нас связать...

– Думаете, нас просто решили припугнуть?

– Нет, Лайнус. Я слышал, как она звонила кому-то. Думаю, от нас хотят избавиться.

– Она считает нас сотрудниками службы опеки, – понял его мысль Лайнус. – Они были бы испуганы до полусмерти и не оказали сильного сопротивления.

– Значит, хорошо, что я больше не госслужащий, – усмехнулся Джон. – Раз уж мы попали в городок в стиле Дэвида Линча, я предпочел бы узнать, чем являются эти совы на самом деле раньше, чем они отправят нас в Черный Вигвам.

Во дворе хлопнула калитка, раздались быстрые шаги. Оба замолчали и прислушались.

– Все в порядке, Молли? Что за срочность? – судя по голосу, говорил мужчина.

– Это из службы опеки, Сэм! Из самого Нью-Йорка! Спрашивали про Джоша. Я не ждала их так рано, не знала, что делать. Хотела обоих усыпить, но второй не стал пить чай - пришлось оглушить. Ох, Сэм… Что теперь с ними делать?

От слащавого тона миссис Фицпатрик не осталось и следа. Она была перепугана не на шутку.

– Не волнуйся. Я разберусь. Возьми самое необходимое и езжай к сестре. Я обо всем позабочусь.

Тот, кого назвали Сэмом, был явно настроен решительно. 

Торопливые женские шаги звучали то с одной стороны, то с другой. Очевидно, она последовала его совету и собирала вещи.

Узники собрали тот хлам, что нашли в кладовке, сложили на полу, набили им куртку Джона и рабочие штаны, очевидно, принадлежавшие мужу миссис Фицпатрик. Получилось кривоватое, но довольно убедительное пугало. Они уложили его так, чтобы выглядело, будто Хантер все еще без сознания. Бен уселся рядом, загораживая отсутствующую голову, Джон замер сбоку от двери.

– Ты ведь проследишь за всем, Сэм? Ты понимаешь, о чем я... – вновь заговорили за дверью.

– Конечно, Молли. Езжай с миром.

Миссис Фицпатрик и Сэм попрощались. Хлопнула входная дверь, зашумела, отъезжая, машина.

Тяжелые мужские шаги прозвучали по гостиной, свернули по направлению к кладовой.

Дверь приоткрылась. Бен рассмотрел пожилого, но еще не старого, седовласого мужчину. Тот осторожно заглянул внутрь, не переступая порога. 

– Сэр! Вы мистер Фицпатрик? Прошу вас, объясните, что происходит? – скороговоркой забормотал Лайнус, очень убедительно изображая ужас.

– Не рыпайся, – глухо приказал Сэм. – Я пятнадцать лет проработал в полиции. Пристрелю и не моргну.

Сэм подозрительно осмотрел его и лежащее на полу «тело», шагнул к Бену, держа в руке пистолет.

Джон сделал резкий выпад, с силой ударил Сэма по руке, выбив оружие, заехал в челюсть. Сэм попытался дать сдачи, но пятнадцать лет службы в полиции явно проигрывали двенадцати годам в спецназе.

– Свяжем его и допросим, – предложил Бен.

– Читаете мысли, Лайнус, – одобрительно кивнул Джон, – Похоже, мы с вами сработаемся.

Джон тщательно обыскал дом, но не обнаружил ни следа мальчика. Дело принимало скверный оборот.

Когда пленник очнулся, выяснилось, что желание сотрудничать у него отсутствует как класс.

– Так я вам и сказал, где этот малолетний дьявол! Нашли дурака! Теперь он живет здесь, и мы воспитаем его по-своему! – зло ответил он на расспросы Лайнуса.

Джон сжал кулаки, явно намереваясь перейти к более действенным методам получения информации. Бен положил ладонь ему на плечо.

– Не так быстро, мистер Хантер.

– Я обещал Молли, что прослежу за тем, чтобы все прошло, как надо. Никто не помешает! – сверля их маленькими злыми глазками, добавил Сэм. – А больше я вам ничего не скажу!

– Обещал проследить… Значит Джошуа все еще где-то рядом! – сообразил Бен.

– Но его здесь нет. Я обыскал весь дом сверху донизу, – глухо ответил Джон, и тут его лицо вытянулось от неожиданной догадки. – Погреб!

Хантер бросился во двор. Бен, закрыл Сэма в кладовой и последовал за Джоном. Дверь в погреб была закрыта. Рукояткой пистолета Джон сбил замок и отодвинул тяжелый засов. Снизу доносились голоса.

Сняв оружие с предохранителя, Джон быстро спустился по ступенькам. Бен, сжимая в руке прихваченную из дома кочергу, остался сторожить дверь. Не хватало, чтобы кто-то еще из заботливых соседей, вроде Сэма, зашел узнать, как дела.

Дальнейшее он только слышал. Возмущенные голоса двоих мужчин, низкий тихий голос Джона. Вскрик, звук удара, еще один вскрик и через пять долгих минут на лестнице показался Хантер. На руках он нес юношу пятнадцати лет, бережно завернутого в одеяло.

Едва Джон поднялся, Бен захлопнул дверь и задвинул засов, а вместо поломанного замка просунул в петли кочергу.

Хантер бережно положил юношу на траву и проверил пульс. 

– Жив, – едва слышно выдохнул он. – Просто очень истощен. 

На руках и ногах мальчика виднелись следы веревок.

– У них там был экзорцист, – сказал Джон, глядя в пустоту, его руки подрагивали. – Гребаный, мать его, экзорцист. Изгонял из мальчишки дьявола и убеждал отца, что если изгнание не сработает, придется его убить. Даже нож приготовил. Давай уберемся из этого мерзкого городишки, пока я не вернулся к этим тварям в подвале и не зарезал их, как свиней.

– Поедем в Филадельфию. Возвращаться в Нью-Йорк слишком рискованно, они знают, что мы оттуда. У меня связной в Черри-Хилл. Поменяем там машину, – отозвался Бен, заранее разработавший план отхода.

Джон бережно перенес парня в машину.

– М-м-м… – Джошуа застонал и открыл глаза.

– Держись, парень, все будет хорошо, – ласково пообещал ему Джон, погладив по голове. – Мы увезем тебя из этого города.

Джошуа слабо улыбнулся, и, как по мановению волшебной палочки, бесконечный дождь над Медфорд Лейкс прекратился.

***

– Благотворительная клиника для бездомных? – Джон непонимающе уставился на вывеску приземистого белого здания.

– Хорошее прикрытие для того, чем мы занимаемся, – быстро ответил Бен и провел магнитной карточкой по замку кодовой двери. – Заносите его. 

Едва они зашли, к ним бросилось несколько человек в медицинской форме.

Джон передал мальчика на руки врачам, и, не отрываясь, следил, пока те проверяли его состояние.

– Эта клиника специально оборудована на случаи, если кому-то из наших людей или тех, кому мы помогаем, потребуется медицинская помощь. Здесь о нем позаботятся, – мягко произнес Бен.

– Я когда-то жил в подобном городке, – глаза Джона блестели, а голос дрожал от плохо сдерживаемой злости. – Милые душевные люди, добрые соседи, пока не заходила речь о том, кого считать правильным, а кого нет, кого спасет их драгоценный Бог, а кому вечно гореть в Аду. Лицемерные ублюдки. Мой друг умер во время такого ритуала экзорцизма. У него была эпилепсия, он был болен, черт возьми, а они решили лечить его молитвой! 

Джон навис над Лайнусом, грозный и мрачный, почти вжал его в стену. Встрепенулся охранник, замаскированный под дежурного на ресепшене, но Бен сделал ему знак, чтобы тот не вмешивался.

– Вы ведь знали об этом, когда выбирали именно Джошуа, чтобы показать мне, чем занимаетесь, Лайнус? – голос Джона превратился в угрожающий шепот.

– Как я уже говорил, я не представлял, насколько тяжело положение мистера Грина до вчерашнего вечера. Иначе я бы не стал тратить время на вас и мистера Конноли, а отправился бы в Медфорд Лэйк сам! – возмущение Лайнуса было искренним. – Правда, тогда без жертв бы не обошлось. Я не обладаю достаточной физической подготовкой… – он сделал паузу. – Зато я неплохо стреляю.

Джон сверлил его взглядом, но не перебивал, и Бен продолжил.

– Что до истории вашего друга... – Бен подбирал слова, чтобы они не прозвучали бессердечно. – Как это ни ужасно, но именно поэтому вы так хороши для подобной работы. Вы видели, как страшны могут быть человеческие заблуждения, как это ужасно, когда тебя ненавидят только за то, что ты отличаешься. И вам не все равно. Мне ужасно жаль вашего друга, но я не смогу изменить то, что с ним случилось. Но я могу дать вам шанс спасти других, таких, как Джошуа Грин.

Джон отвернулся. Будь на его месте Джек, Саид или Сойер, лежать бы Бену на полу с разбитым носом или без пары зубов. Но Хантер молча смотрел на двери, за которыми скрылись врач, медсестры и Джошуа, и не выказывал желания навредить Бену.

Тревожное чувство поднялось в груди Лайнуса неприятной волной. Прежний Бенджамин Лайнус мог изящно солгать, заявить, что это Судьба. Обнаружив чужую эмоциональную уязвимость, он бы постарался использовать это в своей игре. А этот новый Лайнус - что он делал? Оправдывался? Пытался объясниться? Но почему?!

Широкая спина Джона, обтянутая коричневой кожаной курткой, беззащитно маячила перед глазами. Вот его цель, бьется между лопаток. Натяни лук, выстрели едким точным словом, подцепи его, чтобы не ушел, чтобы был привязан к тебе, прикован цепью. Скажи ему что-то, кроме очевидной правды, втяни в свою игру. Давай, ты же умеешь, Лайнус!..

Премерзкое чувство – будто бежал, спешил, споткнулся и упал. Сбитые ладони саднят, брюки вымазаны в грязи, тебе больно и противно. Что это? Сожаление? Стыд? Ему жаль, что в своей игре он разбередил старые раны Джона? Невероятно. Ох и слабаком же ты стал, Бенджамин Лайнус! Нужно было оставить Хантера там, где был. Пусть бы допился до зеленых чертей и умер в какой-нибудь подворотне!..

– Что с ним будет дальше? С Джошуа, – голос Джона выхватил Бена из водоворота мыслей.  
От его гнева не осталось и следа. Он был спокоен и тверд, взгляд прямой и серьезный. Ни следа трещин в его защите, ни малейших признаков того, что поведение Бена надломило его.

– Это будет зависеть целиком и полностью от него, – ответил Лайнус. – Скорее всего, мы подыщем ему более подходящую семью и позаботимся о том, чтобы его личное дело исчезло из архивов службы опеки, и его никто не искал. Но, возможно, он согласится на другой вариант.

– Работать на вашу организацию? – в голосе Джона проскользнула нотка горечи. – Собираете свою армию «мутантов»? Дождь – это ведь не простое совпадение, да?  
Бен кивнул.

– Наблюдение показало, что Джошуа Грин способен управлять погодой. Но мы не собираем никакую «армию мутантов». Напротив, наша цель защитить таких людей, как Джошуа Грин, не дать властям использовать их в своих войнах, – принялся терпеливо разъяснять Бен. – Мы не хотим, чтобы такие люди, как Джошуа, на нас работали, наша цель - дать им возможность раскрыть свой потенциал, но при этом жить свободно.

Раз уж вы заговорили о «мутантах», представьте, что где-то в мире есть место наподобие школы из популярного комикса «Люди Икс». Там такие люди, как мистер Грин, могут научиться управлять своими способностями, найти друзей, обрести новый смысл в жизни. Только это не школа, а остров.

– «Остров»? Так вы называете свою организацию?

– Да, если так для вас понятней, – Бен решил не раскрывать все карты сразу. – Я понимаю, что у вас нет причин мне верить, мистер Хантер. Но цель нашей организации - помогать людям, оказавшимся в беде, и, на самом деле, не все из них обладают способностями. Некоторые из них…

– Такие, как я? – Джон смотрел на него пристально. – Кое-что из ваших слов звучит как бред сумасшедшего, Лайнус, но я верю, что вы хотите добра. Сегодня ваши глаза не лгут.

Брови Бена взметнулись против воли, губы дрогнули. Еще никто не говорил ничего подобного о его глазах. Он был первоклассным лжецом, и, как кто-то метко сказал, мог бы убедить самого Дьявола в том, что снег теплый. Лайнусу понадобилось добрых пять минут, чтобы снова обрести дар речи.

– Значит, вы согласны работать на меня, мистер Хантер?

– Ну-у, если зарплата будет достойная, а еще оплачиваемый отпуск, медицинская страховка и возможность пожаловаться в профсоюз на притеснения со стороны начальства. У вас ведь есть профсоюзы? –  
Джон улыбнулся грустно, но искренне. Это было совершенно не похоже на его прежнюю кривую ухмылку

  
_Флешсайд. Сентябрь 2004_  
_Лос-Анджелес_  


– Вот мы и встретились снова, доктор Лайнус.

Джон прошел мимо Алекс и Карла, которые о чем-то увлеченно беседовали, и подошел к Бену.

– Детектив Хантер, – Бен вежливо кивнул, и приготовился убраться подальше от старого знакомого, но Джон придержал его, тронув за плечо.

– Простите, это ведь Алекс Руссо? Брюнетка с косичками и с «глазами, как лазурное небо»? – Хантер кивнул на детей. – Пацан мне вчера про нее все уши прожужжал. 

– Да, это Алекс. Моя лучшая ученица, – Бен горделиво вскинул голову, словно и в этом мире он был ее отцом. 

– Что ж, значит, они друг друга стоят, – усмехнулся Джон. – Ей-Богу, я рад, что пацан начал говорить хоть о чем-то, кроме учебы, а то прямо одержим был этими оценками.

– Стремление к знаниям - похвальная, но, к сожалению, редкая черта для молодых людей их поколения, – возразил Бен. – Вы с женой должны гордиться сыном.

– Моя жена, точнее, моя бывшая жена умерла пять лет назад. 

– Простите. Мне очень жаль, – Бена словно ошпарило.

По щекам и ушам разливалось обжигающе тепло. Неужели он покраснел? Этого с десяти лет не случалось! Какого черта?!

Извинился, а теперь прекрати этот неловкий разговор к чертовой матери, Лайнус, пока не ляпнул еще чего лишнего!

– Ничего страшного, – миролюбиво ответил Джон. – Мы с ней давно разошлись. Она была из богатой семьи, я был сыном полицейского. Она стала адвокатом, как ее мать, я стал копом, как мой отец. Я ловил плохих парней – она их выпускала на свободу. Два разных мира, две галактики – из нашего союза не могло выйти ничего хорошего.

Они помолчали.

– Под ее влиянием Карл хотел поступать в Йель и тоже стать юристом, но в последние пару лет он увлекся историей, начал много читать и писать небольшие заметки. Почему-то его желание стать репортером меня греет куда больше, чем перспектива иметь еще одного юриста в семье.

– Привет, Джон, – Карл и Алекс подошли к ним. – Мы с Алекс хотим прогуляться и обсудить школьную газету, я приеду домой на автобусе, ты ведь не против?

– Чтобы к девяти был дома, – с притворной строгостью ответил Хантер. – Не бродите по подозрительным районам, и не отключай телефон.

– Оʼкей, оʼкей, детектив, я буду на связи, чтобы вам не пришлось отправлять отряд на мои поиски, – юноша засмеялся, и они с Алекс ушли.

– Он называет вас «Джон»? 

Воспоминание неприятно резануло по нервам.

«Я ненавижу тебя, Бен! Лучше бы ты умер!»

Лицо Алекс, искаженное гневом и обидой...

– Я не родной отец Карла, – пожал плечами детектив. – Но я единственный отец, который у него был. То, что он называет меня «Джон», не огрызается и не пытается сбежать из дома – это прогресс. Первое время он со мной вообще не разговаривал, считал, что это я виноват в нашем с Элис разводе. Видели бы вы его четыре года назад. Черные волосы, подводка, ногти в лаке, тысяча значков на рюкзаке, грустные песни о боли и смерти в плеере. Нет, я не против экспериментов с внешним видом, но когда он увлекся историей, я вздохнул с облегчением. Хорошо, что не приходится больше ссориться с ним из-за того, что он заляпал своей черной краской всю ванную и не убрал за собой.

Джон сказал последнюю фразу с серьезной миной, но лукавые морщинки затаились в уголках его глаз.

– Переходный возраст - нелегкий период и для родителей, и для самих детей, – Бен с трудом сдержал улыбку.

– А у вас, доктор Лайнус, есть дети? Вы, похоже, с ними очень хорошо ладите.

– Нет. У меня нет детей.

Пустота в сердце Бена, оставленная смертью Алекс, раскрыла свою беззубую пасть.

– Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы выпить кофе и продолжить наш разговор? Заодно, может, вспомните что-то про напавшего на вас человека?

– Я не пью кофе, – соврал Лайнус, решив воспользоваться моментом, чтобы улизнуть.

– Я пью, – ухмыльнулся Джон. – Покажете мне, где тут у вас кофейный автомат?

– Лучше покончить с собой каким-то более гуманным способом, чем пить эти помои, поверьте мне! – возмутился Бен, вспомнив вкус кофе из автомата.

– Говорите по собственному опыту? – усмехнулся Джон.

Бен облажался, как младенец, а Хантера это, похоже, искренне забавляло.

– Пойдемте в учительскую, – капитулировал Лайнус. – У нас есть кофеварка с приличным кофе, и сейчас там не так много людей. Можно спокойно поговорить. 

– А это законно - угощать кофе человека, не являющегося сотрудником школы? – Джон выглядел серьезным, но те же лукавые морщинки выдавали его с головой.

– Если вас это успокоит, детектив Хантер, можете сделать пожертвование в благотворительный фонд школы в размере стоимости одной чашки кофе.

Джон рассмеялся искренне и открыто.


	4. Песочный человечек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Очередное совместное дело Джона Хантера и Бена Лайнуса принимает неожиданный поворот.

  
_Основной таймлайн. Март 2011_   
_Лос-Анджелес_   


Дьявол не так страшен, как его малюют. Порой он носит ладно скроенный, пошитый на заказ черный костюм, сверкает широкой улыбкой и называется самым популярным именем в Соединенных Штатах Америки.

– Утречка, Лайнус, как погодка на острове? За отопление заплатить не забыли? А то март нынче холодный выдался, – Джон сиял, как новенький медяк, встретив Бена на выходе из аэропорта Лос-Анджелеса.

– Эта шутка начинает устаревать, мистер Хантер, – саркастично отозвался Лайнус, усаживаясь в машину.

Прошло семь месяцев с их первой встречи, но Джон так и не поверил в то, что остров - это не загадочная секретная организация, а настоящий остров посреди океана.

– В следующий раз придумаю что-нибудь другое, – ухмыльнулся Джон, усаживаясь за руль. – Кто у нас сегодня? Далеко поедем?

– Найджел Эдвардс, местный, – Бен вытащил папку личного дела кандидата номер четырнадцать и кинул портфель на заднее сидение.

– И чем же так отличился этот Эдвардс?

– Мистер Эдвардс был менеджером в маленькой туристической фирме, которая организовывала поездки в Гранд-Каньон. Компания обанкротилась год назад после гибели своего основателя. Мистер Эдвардс не устроился на другую работу и с тех пор медленно катился по наклонной. Его несколько раз арестовывали за бродяжничество, штрафовали за вождение в нетрезвом виде. На него подавали жалобы за преследование, один человек запросил против него запретительный ордер, но получить его не успел. Все люди, которых преследовал Эдвардс, скончались вскоре после встречи с ним по различным причинам: сердечный приступ, несчастный случай, убийство во время ограбления. Очень похоже, что мистер Эдвардс обладает либо даром предвидеть несчастья, либо приносить их всем, с кем сталкивается.

Джон присвистнул.

– Вы уверены, что нам стоит связываться с этим парнем? Вдруг он и правда приносит несчастья?

– С каких это пор вы стали так легко верить в наличие у кандидатов экстрасенсорных способностей? – Бен заинтересованно взглянул на Джона. – У нашего прошлого кандидата, хоть и был номер тринадцать, но не оказалось ровным счетом никаких способностей, кроме феноменальной способности к поглощению спагетти.

– С вами поработаешь - поверишь и в то, что поедать спагетти по несколько тарелок за раз - это сверхспособность, – ухмыльнулся Хантер. – Ладно, поехали, проведаем этого Эдвардса. Если от него правда столько неприятностей, то лучше ему сидеть в этом вашем «Острове», чем разгуливать по улицам. Но, думаю, нам надо запастись четырехлистником, кроличьей лапкой или еще какой-нибудь фигней, приносящей удачу. Ну, для подстраховки, – Хантер нагло и бессовестно ухмылялся.

Бен закатил глаза, вдохнул и мысленно сосчитал до десяти.

«Господи, дай мне сил не применять силу!»

***

Дома мистера Эдвардса не оказалось, но словоохотливая старушка миссис Флетчер, которая знала о своих соседях все вплоть до интимных подробностей, с удовольствием рассказала «друзьям бедолаги Найджела» следующую историю.

В последние три дня мистер Эдвардс был чем-то очень огорчен. Он и раньше вел себя странно, но на этот раз перешел границы. Вечером в четверг он выскочил на газон своего дома прямо в пижаме и разрыдался. Рыдал и причитал он так громко, что его сосед, мистер Уильямс, с которым они много лет враждовали из-за забора, делившего их газоны, угрожал вызвать полицию. В ответ на угрозы Эдвардс начал швырять в соседа всем, что попадалось под руку: комьями земли, своими домашними тапочками, садовой утварью...

Когда в мистера Уильямса полетел увесистый садовый гном, он предпочел скрыться от греха подальше и набрать «911». Но к тому моменту, как полиция добралась в растревоженный пригород, мистер Эдвардс исчез.

Ушел ли он пешком или уехал на машине, успел ли он одеться или покинул дом в пижаме, миссис Флетчер сказать затруднялась, потому что в эту минуту как раз начался ее любимый сериал «про симпатичных братьев, которые охотятся за нечистью».

Бен сделал мысленную пометку оставить без вознаграждения человека, которого он нанял следить за Эдвардсом. Частный детектив по имени Дэвид Келлер не только упустил кандидата, но еще и не отвечал на звонки.

Впрочем, мистер Келлер не отвечал на звонки по серьезной причине. В пятницу утром его нашли в переулке недалеко от клуба «Зона 52» с перерезанным горлом.  
Все это выглядело крайне неприятно, и Джон разделял мнение Бена, что мистера Эдвардса могла постигнуть та же судьба, что и незадачливого агента, либо он мог оказаться причастен к его смерти.

Следовало навестить полицейский участок и узнать, какая информация на этот счет есть у полиции.

– Думаю, если я выдам себя за родственника мистера Келлера, мне удастся расспросить судмедэксперта и детективов, – предложил Бен, мысленно заготавливая речь скорбящего человека. – Когда они отвлекутся, я смогу просмотреть материалы дела.

– Не волнуйтесь, Лайнус. У меня есть серебряный билет, который обеспечит мне допуск, – Джон показал ему значок детектива Лос-Анджелесского департамента полиции.

Бен за свою жизнь видел много плохих и хороших подделок и мог с уверенностью сказать, что значок настоящий.

– Откуда он у вас? – Лайнус удивленно вскинул брови.

– Позаимствовал у одного продажного копа месяц назад. Помните детектива Дойла, который убил троих, чтобы прикрыть богатого ублюдка политика?

В числе тех троих погиб и кандидат номер двенадцать, так что Лайнус очень хорошо помнил. Их первая неудача, и, как говорил ему врожденный прагматизм – далеко не последняя.

– Насколько я помню, детектив Дойл ушел в бессрочный отпуск, – в голосе Джона появился металл. – Ему значок без надобности, а нам может еще послужить. Пойду с этой штукой в участок, разузнаю, что и как.

– Хорошо, мистер Хантер, я подожду вас в машине. Мне нужно сделать несколько звонков.

Бен чуть не подскочил на сиденье от неожиданности, когда тяжелая ладонь Хантера опустилась ему на плечо.

– Мне жаль, что мы не успели спасти вашего человека, Лайнус. Надеюсь, еще успеем спасти Эдвардса.

Бен кивнул, совершенно не представляя, что ответить на это проявление участия. Хантер выбрался из машины, и Лайнус проводил его взглядом.

В тот раз Бен и не подумал спросить, что случилось с детективом Дойлом. Джон поступил с ним по своему разумению, и подонок, несомненно, получил по заслугам. Но порой Лайнус задумывался, что бы сделал Джон, узнай он о прошлом своего нанимателя: скольких людей Бен предал, скольких убил. Скорее всего, жизнь Бенджамина Лайнуса закончилась бы где-то в темном лесу, в безымянной могиле, которую бы никто никогда не нашел.

Если у Бена и были какие-то опасения на счет совместной работы с мистером Хантером, то не оправдалось ни одно из них. Вместо набора проблем, с которыми Бен был готов разбираться, он получил букет сомнительных и абсолютно неожиданных сюрпризов.

Проблема номер один заключалась в методах мистера Хантера. Бен умел постоять за себя, но его лучшим оружием всегда были мозги и дар убеждения. Джон в опасной ситуации предпочитал сначала стрелять, а потом задавать вопросы.

В отличие от Лайнуса, любившего многоходовки и сложные словесные конструкции, Джон был прямолинеен и прост, как четвертак, и считал, что добрым словом и хуком справа можно добиться гораздо большего, чем просто добрым словом. И этот подход далеко не всегда устраивал Лайнуса, как минимум потому, что Джон имел отвратительную склонность принимать решения за них обоих, не советуясь с начальником.

Чего Бен не ожидал от бывшего наемного убийцы мафии, так это того, что помимо основной задачи тот, взвалит на себя еще и роль мстителя за униженных и оскорбленных. И это была вторая проблема.

Когда они спасали кандидата номер пять – Габриэлу Мартинес - полиция получила очень интересный подарок в виде банды наркоторговцев, связанных по рукам и ногам, которые сидели на складе среди мешков своего же товара на несколько миллионов долларов.

В деле с кандидатом номер семь – медсестрой Рут Харрис - ее бывший начальник пришел в полицию, сияя живописным синяком под глазом, и сознался, что это он украл медикаменты из больничной аптеки и годами подделывал рецепты.

После их работы в Далласе полиция по анонимной наводке вышла на убийцу гомосексуалистов, терроризировавшего город не первый год. Правда, поймать они его не успели. Кто-то позаботился о нем раньше, предотвратив очередное нападение.

Одна бойкая журналистка даже написала статью про некоего «народного мстителя», которого якобы видели и чудом уцелевшая жертва, и случайные свидетели. Бен не на шутку обеспокоился: такая слава могла поставить под угрозу все дело. Но статья прошла незамеченной – всех гораздо больше интересовала личность маньяка. Темный Мститель, как назвала его журналистка, так и остался не более чем очередной городской легендой, потерявшей актуальность после следующей же громкой новости.

На возмущение Лайнуса Джон неизменно отвечал:

– Вы наняли меня защищать и спасать людей, этим я и занимаюсь.

Был у Хантера и ряд вредных привычек. И дьявол с ним, с курением, это была не самая раздражающая из них.

Джону Хантеру было сугубо фиолетово на дресс-код и представления своего начальника о стиле. Бен уже почти смирился, что потертая коричневая кожаная куртка будет годами преследовать его в ночных кошмарах и наяву, но спустя четыре месяца после их первой встречи куртка куда-то исчезла.

Джон стал носить простой черный костюм, а с ним белую, темно-серую или синюю рубашки, добавляя ко всему этому строгое классическое черное пальто, если им доводилось выезжать на север в холодное время года. Бен вздохнул с облегчением, но он рано обрадовался. Никакая сила в мире не способна была заставить Джона надеть галстук или застегнуть хотя бы одну из двух верхних пуговиц на рубашке.

На острове Бен и сам мог себе позволить ходить с расстегнутым воротом, в конце концов, там было довольно жарко, но вне острова он предпочитал строгий деловой стиль. А эти чертовы расстегнутые пуговицы показывали гораздо больше, чем было допустимо приличиями.

Как-то раз Бен не выдержал и сказал:

– Мистер, Хантер, вы не по подиуму расхаживать собираетесь, застегните хотя бы одну пуговицу.

– Оу, Лайнус, вы правда считаете, что я настолько привлекателен, что мог бы участвовать в показах мод? – последовал ответ.

– Не льстите себе, мистер Хантер, в вашем возрасте карьеру модели уже не сделать, – парировал Бен.

А про себя думал:

«Категоричный своевольный ублюдок, чтоб тебе подавиться твоими идиотскими шуточками!»

«Категоричный своевольный ублюдок» нагло зубоскалил, демонстрируя все тридцать два зуба и, похоже, был очень доволен подобным обменом любезностями.

Самое пугающее, что Бен начал к этому привыкать: к шуткам, упрямству, к черному костюму и вечно расстегнутому вороту рубашки, даже к запаху сигаретного дыма.

«Это, наверное, стокгольмский синдром, – размышлял он с ноткой отчаянной обреченности. – Я смирился, что этот Дьявол в Костюме послан Высшими Силами за все мои прошлые грехи и даже научился получать некое извращенное удовольствие от нашего сотрудничества».

И в тот же день «дьявол» закрывал его собой, отстреливаясь от преследующих их бандитов, а после с искренним беспокойством спрашивал, не задет ли Лайнус.

Шальное бесстрашие и несгибаемый характер Хантера делали его невыносимым своевольным упрямцем, так бесившим Бена, но они же делали его незаменимым. Ради спасения кандидатов Джон лез под пули, дрался, пробирался в охраняемые здания, назывался фальшивыми именами, один раз даже позволил себя арестовать и почти неделю провел в тюрьме, чтобы помочь парню, который влип в крайне скверную историю.

Бессердечная холодная тварь по имени Логика говорила Лайнусу, что каждый раз Хантер выбирал наиболее оптимальный вариант действий, соответствующий ситуации. Если бы не силовые методы Джона и не его почти звериное чутье, они бы не только не добились нужного результата, но уже десять раз были бы мертвы. Из темных глубин сознания всплывала фраза «он чертовски хорош в своем деле».

Гордыня, однако, была любимым смертным грехом Бенджамина Лайнуса, и он бы скорее предпочел, чтобы ему удалили гланды через задницу, чем признал вслух, что Джон хоть в чем-то был прав.

***

Джон вернулся с двумя стаканами упоительно пахнущего кофе и протянул один Бену.

– Молоко. Корица. Без сахара, – улыбнулся он, заметив недоверчивый взгляд. – Купил по дороге, не бойтесь – не из участка. Их кофе даже еще более дерьмовый, чем обычно у копов.

– Изучаете мои вкусы, мистер Хантер? – оценил Бен.

– Расслабьтесь Лайнус, иногда кофе - это просто кофе, – беспечно отозвался Джон.

– Я так понимаю, в участке все прошло удачно? Или кофе – это взятка, чтобы я не увольнял вас за плохо выполненную работу? – едко поинтересовался Лайнус, не привыкший, чтобы о нем заботились бескорыстно.

– Прошло спокойно, но никогда не бывает лишним подлизаться к начальству, – ухмыльнулся Джон.

Бен сдержанно усмехнулся и осторожно отпил из своего стакана. Кофе был восхитительный. Несколько минут они сидели в машине молча.

– Так что вам удалось выяснить в участке? – заговорил Лайнус.

Кофеин добрался до его мозга и вернул способность связно соображать после двух часов телефонных переговоров.

– Лиза, помощник полицейского судмедэксперта, говорит, что вашего парня убили в четверг вечером. В этот момент мистер Эдвардс как раз устраивал шоу для соседей на газоне своего дома. Копы подозревают профессионального убийцу, которого местные называют «Смайли». Он делает тем, кто разозлил его босса, вторые «улыбки», – Джон провел пальцем по шее и поморщился. – Работает на местного криминального авторитета по кличке Бугай. Этот «большой парень» промышляет оружием и подпольными азартными играми с высокими ставками. Клуб, рядом с которым убили Келлера, принадлежит ему.

– Думаете, мистер Келлер задолжал Бугаю, и тот послал человека разобраться? – предположил Бен. – Я, правда, не припоминаю, чтобы в личном деле мистера Келлера значилось пристрастие к азартным играм…

– Нет, Лайнус, тут другое. Копы очень тепло о нем отзывались. Говорили, что Келлер был с причудами, но честный парень. Во что бы он ни впутался, наверняка это было дело принципа. Он либо выяснил то, чего не следовало, либо перешел дорогу не тем людям.

Бен молчал, пристыженный собственной некомпетентностью. Он нанял человека, платил ему деньги, но даже не подумал поинтересоваться его личными качествами, кроме тех, что делали его подходящим для работы.

– Вы знали, что Келлер служил в армии? Был морским котиком. Лиза сказала, у него были многочисленные ссадины и синяки. Ваш парень не сдался без боя, и тому, кто на него напал, наверняка досталось на орехи, – Джон усмехнулся горько и мстительно. – Как думаете, Лайнус, могли они быть знакомы? Эдвардс и Келлер? Наш кандидат влип в историю, а Келлер за него вступился, но Смайли оказался проворнее. Эдвардс узнал, что его друг мертв, закатил истерику и сбежал.

– Это исключено, – покачал головой Бен. – Любые контакты с объектом наблюдения запрещены, если нет иных распоряжений.

– А вам удалось что-то выяснить? – Хантер взглянул на него с надеждой.

– Никакой связи между исчезновением нашего кандидата и убийством Келлера, – вздохнул Лайнус. – Это может быть простым совпадением. Телефон мистера Эдвардса был отключен, но мой человек сумел активировать GPRS. В ближайшее время он мне вышлет координаты последнего местонахождения.

– Взломали сайт мобильного оператора? Вы и такое можете? – в голосе Джона звучало уважение.

– Разве я не обещал убрать ваше имя из системы, мистер Хантер? На меня работает множество разных специалистов, в том числе и тех, кто говорит с компьютерами на одном языке, в отличие от меня. Я, признаться, довольно старомоден.

– Никогда бы не подумал, – Джон спрятал усмешку за стаканчиком кофе.

Бен пропустил остроту мимо ушей.

– Кстати, о вашем прошлом. Когда я изучал ваше дело, я не мог не заметить, что причина вашей драки с капитаном Мэйсоном довольно туманна. Вы сослались на опьянение, но результаты анализа на алкоголь и наркотические вещества были отрицательными. Почему вы отказались назвать настоящую причину вашей драки со старшим по званию? Вы бы убили его, если бы вас не разняли. Насколько я могу судить по опыту нашей совместной работы, вы не бросаетесь на людей с кулаками из одной лишь антипатии. Что произошло между вами и капитаном Мейсоном?

Джон помрачнел.

– Некоторым тайнам лучше оставаться тайнами, Лайнус.

– Не подумайте, что я интересуюсь из праздного любопытства, – холодно уточнил Бен. – Просто моему специалисту, который будет заниматься чисткой вашего досье, нужно будет знать, не всплывут ли еще какие-то неизвестные нам компрометирующие детали в будущем.

Бен выдержал направленный на него тяжелый взгляд. Так Хантер, должно быть, смотрел в прицел винтовки, прежде чем поразить цель одним точным выстрелом. 

Завибрировал телефон, извещая об смске.

– Если верить этим данным, мистер Эдвардс, точнее, его телефон, находится в трех кварталах от нас и перемещается на восток.

– Поехали, – Джон резко смял пустой бумажный стаканчик и метким броском из окна отправил его в урну.

***

– Не знаю я никакого драного Эдвардса! Охренел ты ваще, мужик! Это полицейский произвол!

Чернокожая воровка яростно трепыхалась, уложенная лицом вниз на капот машины Лайнуса. Она как раз пыталась сплавить украденные часы, когда в ее переулке появились Джон Хантер и Бенджамин Лайнус. Едва завидев людей, слишком хорошо одетых, чтобы быть ее клиентами, девчонка дала стрекача. Джон настиг ее в два прыжка, словно леопард – ошалевшую от страха газель.

– Кто тебя так учил с женщиной обращаться?! Отвали, сексист гребаный!

Девушка явно шумела, чтобы привлечь внимание к «полицейскому произволу», но редкие прохожие предпочитали обходить их стороной.

– И этим ртом ты целуешь свою мамочку, – укоризненно покачал головой Джон.

Сейчас он без особых усилий удерживал девушку одной рукой, но победа далась ему не так легко. Она расцарапала ему лицо и разбила губу.

– Если ты не знаешь Эдвардса, то откуда у тебя вот это? – Хантер показал ей мобильный телефон

– Эй, ты мамашу мою сюда не приплетай, белая мразь! Она уже пять лет как с Иисусом! Все вы, белые, одинаковые! Прижали черного брата или сестренку, и сразу дело шьете! А не пошел бы ты куда подальше, фашист!

– Не волнуйся, я человек толерантный: вышибаю людям мозги, если они меня бесят, не зависимо от их цвета кожи, пола, вероисповедания и ориентации, – Джон несильно приложил девушку лбом о капот машины, когда она попыталась извернуться и пнуть его по ноге. – Кроме того, я не коп, и нажаловаться на меня адвокату у тебя не получится, так что лучше не беси меня, сестренка, и рассказывай по порядку, откуда у тебя этот мобильник.

– Ладно, ладно, оставь мои мозги при мне. Дедуля говорил, я и так пустоголовая, последние извилины вытрясешь!

– Учти: попробуешь бежать – мой напарник тебе пожелает спокойной ночи. Он предпочитает сначала стрелять, а потом задавать вопросы, – Джон кивнул на Лайнуса, прежде чем отпустить девушку.

Бен пристально смотрел на нее, не моргая и не меняясь в лице. Похоже, это произвело на впечатление чуть ли не большее, чем угрозы Джона.

– Ну, твою ж мать!.. – простонала она. – И все из-за того психа. А я ведь его даже не знаю! Мы с Кэндис договорились в кино сходить, типа культурно время провести. Так эта стерва не пришла, ты ж понимаешь, к ней этот лузер Дэнис-маленький-пенис приехал. Год уже говорю ей: порви ты с этим лохом, а она все никак, типа бабки у него водятся, тачка хорошая, не обижает - чего еще надо для бапского щастья?

– Ближе к делу, сестренка.

– Ну, так я к чему и веду. Кэндис залипла со своим хахалем, а я пошла домой. Смотреть кино в одиночестве, когда твоя лучшая подруга там с кем-то трахается, не-а, я не лузерша! Иду я, значит, домой, и тут подлетает ко мне мужик. Глаза безумные, волосы растрепанные. Орет что-то, долбанный пророк: «Тебе грозит опасность! Тебе грозит опасность!» И телефон мне в руки сует! Говорит: «На, пригодится!» Ну, пиздец, удружил, чувак! Забирайте этот сраный телефон нахуй. Мне не надо. Дешевка, даже не продать!

Неожиданная догадка посетила Бена:

– Мисс, скажите, где вы были вчера вечером?

– Вот же ш, блядь. Так это он того героя-неудачника прислал, что ли?

– Героя-неудачника? – не понял Лайнус.

– Ему спасибо, конечно, если б не его удар с ноги, лежать бы мне со второй улыбкой в переулке. Правда, его кун-фу ему самому не помогло. Вот срань… Нет. Свидетельствовать не буду, не надейтесь! Не-а, в участок не поеду! И можете вышибить мне мозги прямо сейчас.

– Как уже заметил ранее мой напарник, мы не из полиции, – спокойно ответил Бен. – Расскажите нам, что произошло.

– Да Бугай, жадная скотина, как-то узнал, что я у посетителей его клуба периодически вещички тырю. А что, никто еще не жаловался! Да хуй бы им жаловаться, когда у них такая красотка, как я, на коленях попой крутит. Эй, эй, только не надо вот на меня сейчас так смотреть. Я ничем таким не занимаюсь, только танцую!..

– Ближе к делу, мисс, и избавьте нас от лишних подробностей, – холодно оборвал полет ее мысли Лайнус.

Он неприятно удивился тому, что к его щекам ощутимо прилил жар. Стриптиз-клуб никогда не входил в число заведений, которые он посещал во время визитов на Большую Землю.

– Так вот, этот ушлепок вместо того, чтобы со мной поговорить, сказать «Сэнди, детка, ну как-то не по-людски это, давай обсудим, чего тебе для счастья не хватает?» – послал за мной Смайли! – продолжила девушка. – Каков гандон, а? Я ему каждый вечер кассу делаю. Все знают, что Сэнди Гёрл лучшая в этом вшивом заведении, а он мне платит гроши и удивляется, что я зарабатываю, как могу! И только я выхожу, значит, со смены. Ноги отваливаются, башка гудит, думаю «Поскорей бы домой и в кроватку», как эта тварь на меня кидается с ножом. Ну, тут и выскочил этот герой. Как врезал Смайли по его кривой роже, ну они и сцепились, а я удрала. Дура я, что ли, оставаться и ждать, кто победит? Не-а, если чему меня алкаш-папаша и научил, так это сваливать, пока совсем пиздец не начался.

Вычленить среди прочего трепа Сэнди нить повествования было сложно, но ситуация понемногу начала проясняться.

– Это те люди, которых вы видели? Убитый и сумасшедший человек, вручивший вам телефон? – Бен показал ей фото Эдвардса и Келлера. – Можете не говорить, просто кивните.

– Да, они самые! Только у этого, – Сэнди ткнула в фото Эдвардса, – глаза безумные были, а на фото он типичный офисный планктон. Хотя у таких всегда внезапно крышу сносит. Кто-то идет и устраивает стрельбу в офисе, а кто-то по улицам шастает и нападает на честных людей!

– Тоже мне, честная нашлась, – хмыкнул Джон. – Обворовывать клиентов и часики краденые сплавлять – это теперь, значит, честная работа?

– Эй, Мужик в Костюме, судить каждый горазд! Хочешь жить – умей крутиться! Попробовал бы оказаться в таком дерьме, как я! Как могу, так и выживаю.

Хантер весело фыркнул, явно вспомнив свое недалекое прошлое.

– Нас не интересует твоя работа, но, если подскажешь, где искать убийцу, мы тебе поможем, и Смайли тебя больше не побеспокоит.

– Мистер Хантер, могу я вам напомнить, что номера мисс Сэнди нет в нашем списке, и я бы предпочел, чтобы мы сосредоточились на поисках пропавшего мистера Эдвардса.

– Мы помогаем людям в опасности, Лайнус. Девчонка в опасности, и этот ваш Эдвардс о ней переживал, Келлер умер, ее защищая. Так что давайте раскрутим эту ниточку до конца. Кроме того, разве вы не хотите добиться справедливости для своего человека?

– Конечно, хочу, но, мистер Хантер… – Бен начал выходить из себя, привычный ледяной тон ему изменил, голос дрогнул. – Мы не благотворительный фонд, даже если так могло показаться.

– Мое мнение учитывается? – подала голос Сэнди.

– Нет! – дружно ответили Бен и Джон.

– Оʼкей, оʼкей, дедуля учил меня не влезать в ссору супругов…

Джон всем видом давал понять, что не отступит. Бен поджал губы. Раздражающая суть ситуации была в том, что Хантер не просто подрывал его авторитет как начальника, но, как всегда, в чем-то был прав. Прежний Бен Лайнус относился к людям функционально и мог бы оставить безнаказанной смерть рядового члена своей команды, но новый Лайнус был слаб. В нем жило отвратительное инородное существо по имени Совесть.

– Хорошо, – очень тихо и ровно произнес Бен, тем самым тоном, который обычно означал, что человек больше не жилец. – На этот раз сделаем по-вашему.

– Вот и договорились. Садитесь в машину. Поохотимся на гангстеров.

***

Автомобиль остановился возле высокого одноэтажного грязно-серого склада. Здание перекрашивали много раз, но так и не озаботились капитальным ремонтом. Из-под облупившейся краски торчал слой бежевой, а из-под бежевого кое-где проступал коричневый. В некоторых местах штукатурка и вовсе отвалилась, обнажая кирпичную кладку.

– Вот она, эта халупа, – Сэнди нервно огляделась и сползла на заднем сидении так, чтобы ее не было видно с улицы. – Сюда Бугай привозит должников «поговорить».

– Я как раз задолжал ему порцию пиздюлей, – хмыкнул Джон, пряча один пистолет в кобуру под мышкой, а второй засовывая сзади за пояс брюк.

– Будьте осторожны, мистер Хантер. Мне бы не хотелось искать нового телохранителя.

– Ваша забота так трогательна, Лайнус. Садитесь за руль и не глушите мотор, я быстро.

Джон вышел из машины. Через пять минут из дома донеслись выстрелы, крики и звуки ударов.

– А ему не надо эээ... помочь? – поинтересовалась Сэнди, высовывая нос из-за сиденья.

– Я бы не стал портить ему удовольствие, – невозмутимо ответил Лайнус, листая список своих смс.

Почти семь месяцев прошло с тех пор, как они встретились впервые, и Бен уже привык, что в такие моменты лучше всего не мешать Хантеру причинять «добро и справедливость».

Судя по звукам, доносившимся из дома, причинение добра шло полным ходом. Окно разбилось, из него вывалился какой-то темнокожий мужчина. Его товарищ «вышел» через дверь спиной вперед. Следом выскочил мужик с разбитым носом и синяком на пол-лица, в разорванной рубашке, дико вытаращился на лежащих на земле бандитов, посмотрел на машину, в которой сидел Лайнус, на покосившуюся дверь «халупы» Бугая - и бросился бежать.

– Как видите, мистер Хантер неплохо справляется и без нашей помощи, – прокомментировал происходящее Лайнус.

Еще через десять минут все стихло. Были слышны лишь приглушенные стоны поверженных бандитов, отдыхающих на асфальте. Вскоре из дверей показался Джон, на плече у него была спротивная сумка солидных размеров. Он закинул ее в багажник и занял место рядом с Лайнусом.

– Вот и поговорили. Люблю, когда все долги уплачены.

– Что в сумке? – поинтересовался Лайнус.

– Прихватил сувениров на память, – отозвался Хантер. – У них там была вечеринка «Клуба любителей больших пушек». Я не мог уйти без парочки-тройки гостинцев.

– Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы ограбили торговцев оружием?

– И вызвал полицию. Так что нам лучше поскорее убраться отсюда.

– Мужик, да ты просто чума! – прокомментировала Сэнди, глядя на Джона полными восторга глазами.

Хантер самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Бен тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Когда машина удалилась от склада на безопасное расстояние, он вновь заговорил:

– Про мистера Эдвардса вы, конечно же, ничего не узнали?

– Почему нет? Узнал. Один из парней Бугая был очень словоохотлив. Через пару часов после убийства Келлера Эдвардс ошивался у клуба и кричал «Убийцы, убийцы!» Бугай сначала решил, что это какой-то псих, каких немало в этом районе, но когда Эдвардс начал в своих бессвязных воплях упоминать Сэнди-герл, просек, что псих-то свидетель. Он послал парочку громил разобраться с Эдвардсом, но тот ускользнул от них довольно оригинальным способом: закидал мусором патрульную машину. Копам это не понравилось, и они повязали его за нападение на офицеров полиции.

– Так все это время мистер Эдвардс был у полицейских? – Бен не знал, радоваться или огорчаться подобному стечению обстоятельств.

– В тюряжке он бы и дня не протянул. У Бугая кругом свои люди, – подала голос Сэнди. – Пришили бы его как миленького. Если среди жмуриков его нет, значит, он как-то сбежал от копов.

– Он не сбежал, – покачал головой Джон. – Его признали невменяемым и отправили в местную психиатрическую клинику. Бугай послал туда своего человека, но ему не удалось проникнуть в больницу. Думаю, он все еще там.

– Это наверняка Ромео, – фыркнула Сэнди. – У него глаз-алмаз: мышка мимо не проскочит! Один недостаток, когда он видит красивую девчонку – теряет голову. Хорошо, что вы, парни, прихватили меня! Я помогу вам его отвлечь, но сначала надо будет заехать ко мне домой.

***

– Мне категорически не нравится эта идея. Что, если мисс Сэнди нас одурачит и вместо того, чтобы помочь, приведет вооруженных до зубов бандитов? – недовольно ворчал Бен.

– Тогда я пристрелю тех, кого она приведет, а потом и ее. У меня как раз руки чешутся опробовать что-то из арсенала в багажнике, – пожал плечами Джон так, словно это было совершено обыденное дело.

– Вы слишком легкомысленны, мистер Хантер! – раздраженно фыркнул Лайнус.

Они ждали возвращения Сэнди на парковке возле ее дома. Джон курил, прислонившись спиной к машине, Бен ходил туда-сюда, пытаясь замаскировать свою нервозность желанием размять ноги.

– Рядовой Алекс Данн, – неожиданно сказал Хантер.

– Что?! При чем тут… – Бен обернулся, чтобы огрызнуться, но не успел договорить.

– Из-за него я избил старшего по званию, – медленно сказал Джон, глядя в пространство.

Лайнус замер на месте с раскрытым ртом, а Хантер продолжал говорить.

– Данн был совсем мальчишкой, только после школы, должен был пойти в колледж, но не сумел заработать стипендию, а отец отказался платить, пока тот не отслужит в армии хотя бы три года. Хотел, чтобы из Алекса сделали «настоящего мужчину». А он не был создан для такой жизни. Слишком хрупкий, слишком нежный, интеллигентный и немного манерный, знаете, один из тех, по кому сразу видно, что они предпочитают «ходить по другой стороне улицы». Мэйсон возненавидел его с первого взгляда. «Не спрашивай – не говори», – Джон поморщился, как от зубной боли. – И Алекс не говорил никому и ничего, всеми силами старался не выделяться, делать вид, что он «нормальный». И никто не подозревал, как все плохо на самом деле, пока однажды его не нашли мертвым. Знаете, что сказал этот подонок Мейсон? «Одним педрилой меньше - так, глядишь, армия от них совсем очистится». Все выглядело, как самоубийство. Парень не выдержал давления, решили все, но они не знали, что психологически Данн был гораздо крепче, чем внешне. Ему оставалась всего неделя до конца контракта. Неделя – и он был бы совершенно свободен. Он бы не стал кончать с собой. Я все понял в тот день, когда услышал, как Мэйсон обсуждает смерть Данна со своим лейтенантом.

«Неужели Ханнтер тоже?.. В его личном деле не было упоминаний. Только женщины. Но военные о таких вещах и не говорят...»

Мысли Бена, подхваченные волной удивления, сорвались с надежного якоря и понеслись навстречу шторму в запретные воды, куда он зарекался забираться после смерти «другого Джона». В груди стало тесно и тяжело.

– Вы любили его? Алекса... – слова вырвались из раскрытого рта прежде, чем Бен успел их осмыслить.

– Нет, – Джон ничуть не рассердился, только улыбнулся как-то очень грустно. – Он напоминал мне друга детства.

Бен выдохнул с облегчением, тяжесть в груди ушла.

«Хантер не злится. Хорошо. Совсем ты из ума выжил, Лайнус! Держи свои грязные мысли при себе!»

– Почему вы не заявили на Мэйсона? Почему не рассказали все во время следствия?

– А нечего было рассказывать. Доказательств не было, да никто и не стал бы свидетельствовать. Мой адвокат и так все сделал, чтобы меня не осудили за «покушение на убийство», – Джон кинул окурок на землю и зло растоптал его каблуком ботинка. – Это происходило у нас прямо перед носом, и никто ничего не сделал. Мы все были виноваты в смерти Данна.

– Так или иначе, возмездие настигло Дональда Мэйсона, – мягко заметил Лайнус. – Два года назад он погиб в автокатастрофе. Тормоза отказали. Видимо, Бог все-таки есть.  
Джон поднял на него тяжелый взгляд.

– Если вы уверены, что это был Бог, то вам нужно уволить агентов, которые собирают для вас информацию, Лайнус.

Бен очень хорошо знал это выражение лица, этот взгляд человека, отомстившего за того, кто ему дорог. В его собственных глазах была та же пустота после того, как он убил Уидмора, отомстив за смерть Алекс. Ни облегчения, ни радости – одна лишь глухая тоска, черная и горькая.

– Дождались-таки, не уехали! – восхищенный женский возглас прервал затянувшуюся неловкую паузу.

К ним быстрыми шагами, с удивительной грациозностью балансируя на шпильках, шла длинноногая темнокожая девушка в золотистом платье, усыпанном блестками, и парике песочного цвета. Девушка волочила за собой огромный чемодан дичайшей пестрой расцветки.

– Ну что уставились, – фыркнула она, поравнявшись с Джоном и Беном. – Мое сценическое имя – Сэнди Гёрл, а вообще меня зовут Сандра Баркс.

– Расскажешь нам, зачем тебе чемодан? – Джон прищурился. – Не им же ты собираешься отвлекать Ромео, хотя, согласен, расцветка может действовать как психологическое оружие.

– Эй, Бетмен, о вкусах не спорят! Я помогу вам вытащить этого психа, но я хочу кое-что получить взамен. Я хочу уехать на этот ваш остров, – быстро сказала Сандра.  
Мужчины переглянулись.

– И не пытайтесь мне пудрить мозги. Мне от бабули достался семейный дар: я вижу некоторые вещи, когда общаюсь с людьми, вроде как некоторые их мысли улавливаю. Вот ты, – она указала на Бена. – Думаешь об этом острове и о том, что этот ваш мистер Сумасшедший Офисный Планктон – «одаренный», и там он будет в безопасности. Я тоже одаренная. Так что берите меня в свою «Лигу справедливости»! Ну чем я не Чудо-Женщина?

– Мисс Баркс, мы тщательно отбираем кандидатов…

Прежняя наглость покинула Сандру, она закусила губу и нервно переступила с ноги на ногу, неловко балансируя на высоких каблуках.

– Парни, вы ведь понимаете, что если вы меня не заберете, меня почти наверняка пришьют те ребята Бугая, что все еще на свободе? Я все сделаю, лишь бы убраться отсюда подальше! Помогите мне, пожалуйста!

Бену отчетливо вспомнилось собственное детство, как он умолял и упрашивал Ричарда забрать его из «Дхармавилля» к Другим. Он готов был за это душу продать, лишь бы больше не слышать, как Роджер Лайнус проклинает его за смерть матери, не видеть эту опухшую пьяную рожу, не краснеть от стыда, когда другие дети над ним смеются из-за отца, не прятать синяки под длинными рукавами рубашки в ужасающую жару. И Сатана услышал его молитвы, забрал его душу и научил своим фокусам. Вместо того, чтобы сбежать из тьмы, Бенджамин Лайнус стал этой тьмой…

Сейчас все иначе, Хьюго – не Джейкоб. Чтобы стать одним из Других, больше не надо никого похищать, убивать или делать еще какие-то страшные вещи. Жизнь в общине, бесспорно, лучше нынешнего образа жизни мисс Баркс, но примет ли ее сам остров?

– Нам ведь не помешает еще один пассажир, а, Лайнус? Если она нам поможет… – Джон выразительно посмотрел на Бена.

– Хорошо, – сдался тот, решив рискнуть.

В крайнем случае, один из «волшебников», работающих на Лайнуса, сделает для Сандры новые документы.

– Но, мисс Баркс, предупреждаю, если вы выкинете что-нибудь этакое и попробуете нас одурачить…

– Знаю, знаю, Темный Рыцарь меня пристрелит, – отозвалась Сандра. – Ну и ладушки. А теперь может кто-то из вас, парней, поможет девушке с чемоданом?v 

– Лайнус… – тон и взгляд Джона явно говорили, что его терпение далеко не безгранично.

– Могу лишь напомнить вам, мистер Хантер, что помочь мисс Баркс было вашей идеей, – едко отозвался Бен.

***

Не так-то просто было добиться встречи с пациентом психиатрической клиники «Санта роза» Найджелом Эдвардсом. Упрямая сестра на ресепшене с круглым лицом и маленькими злыми глазками твердила:

– Не положено! Не пущу!

Бен Лайнус хотел обратиться напрямую к главному врачу клиники, но Джон Хантер счел это лишним. Он выложил на стойку полицейский значок с таким видом, словно намеренно демонстрировал, что на этом самом значке все больничные правила вертел. Лицо медсестры перекосило, как от горькой микстуры. Их пропустили.

Пока все складывалось удачно. Сандра совершенно очаровала Ромео. В то время как он заглядывался на формы и ножки Сэнди Гёрл, игривые девичьи ручки приставили к его шее электрошокер и Ромео вырубился, пав жертвой любви.

Пациент палаты номер 110 сидел на кровати, обхватив колени руками, и всем видом выражал глубокую скорбь: редкие волосы спутаны, взгляд устремлен куда-то в пространство, щетина на щеках.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Эдвардс. Я Бенджамн Лайнус. Разрешите, я присяду?v 

Дождавшись кивка, Бен опустился на стул напротив кровати Эдвардса. Джон остановился в дверях, подпирая косяк плечом.

– Только лучше не трогайте меня, – голос Найджела Эдвардса был глухим и надтреснутым. – С людьми вокруг меня происходят плохие вещи.

– И вы думаете, это все из-за вас? – осторожно поинтересовался Бен.

– А из-за кого же еще?! Я вижу их смерть в своей голове, и они умирают! Я убиваю мыслью!

Эдвардс безумно сверкнул глазами и уткнулся подбородком в острые колени.

– Нельзя убить мыслью, мистер Эдвардс, но можно предчувствовать и предвидеть плохие события, – начал Лайнус мягким вкрадчивым тоном. – У вас есть способность, которой нет у других. Просто вы эту способность еще не до конца понимаете и не научились контролировать.

– Простите меня, – неожиданно выпалил Эдвардс. – Тот человек из переулка, он был ваш, а я ничего не смог для него сделать. И та девчонка темнокожая... Я говорил ей, чтобы она бежала, но она не слушала.

– С мисс Баркс все в порядке, – поспешил успокоить его Бен. – Благодаря вашему телефону мы нашли ее раньше плохих парней.

Эдвардс вскинул голову. В его карих глазах на секунду зажглась надежда и потухла.

– Вам не надо было меня искать, – горько прошептал он. – Теперь они точно придут за вами.

– Никто не придет, – успокоил его Бен. – Бандиты, охотившиеся за вами и мисс Баркс, арестованы и сядут на очень долгий срок. Мистер Эдвардс, позвольте вам помочь. Мы отвезем вас в безопасное место, – Бен успокаивающе понизил голос. – Там вам помогут научиться владеть своим даром.

Безумец неожиданно подскочил, схватил Лайнуса за лацканы пиджака и пристально уставился ему в глаза. Джон дернулся, чтобы помочь, но Бен остановил его жестом.

– Все хорошо, мистер Эдвардс. Вы особенный. Мы помогаем таким людям, как вы, – Лайнус говорил четко и медленно.

Эдвардс разжал пальцы и испустил тяжелый болезненный вздох.  


– Ничего. Про тебя я не видел снов… – пробормотал он и нервно рассмеялся. – Хорошо, я пойду с вами.

Джон подписался фамилией детектива Дойла и забрал пациента Эдвардса «под личную ответственность для дачи показаний в участке».

Они услышали крики, едва вышли на улицу. Сандра с воплями пыталась отбиться от какого-то человека. Нападавшим был невысокий, но крепко сложенный темнокожий мужчина.

– Плохо, это все плохо, – залепетал Эдвардс и осел на газон. – Так не должно было быть, не должно!

– Останься с ним, Лайнус! – крикнул Джон и бросился на выручку девушке.

Та старалась пнуть, укусить, оцарапать своего противника. На каблуках она была выше ростом, но он оказался сильней и проворней. Бандиту удалось скрутить Сандру и приставить нож к ее горлу. Он бы ее убил, но увидел Джона и закрылся девушкой, как живым щитом.

– Стреляй в него! Это гребаный Смайли! Убей эту падлу! – кричала Сандра.

– Выстрелишь – и она труп, – просипел Смайли.

Его уродливое лицо на какую-то минуту мелькнуло за плечом Сандры. Этого было достаточно. Джон, не зря получивший свою фамилию-прозвище, уложил его одним выстрелом.

Эдвардс все еще сидел на траве. Бен наклонился к нему, чтобы сказать, что все кончилось, и помочь подняться, но тот схватил Лайнуса за руку и быстро лихорадочно зашептал:

– Я поеду с вами. Я знаю, что мое место там, куда вы зовете, и эту девочку вы тоже должны взять с собой, но вот он… – Найджел кивнул на Джона, который проверял, мертв ли Смайли. – Он не должен быть рядом. Вы как я – опасны для тех, кто подходит слишком близко. Если хотите сохранить ему жизнь – отпустите его.

Бен застыл, уставившись в пространство. Джон уже спешил к ним.

– Вы двое в порядке?

Бен утвердительно кивнул.

– Нам лучше убраться отсюда, пока копы не приехали…

Эдвардс поднялся с земли и, боязливо вздрагивая, засеменил к машине. Лайнус все еще не мог сдвинуться с места и смотрел в спину кандидата номер четырнадцать.

– Он что-то сказал? Напророчил какое-то несчастье? – обеспокоено спросил Джон.

– Нет. Ничего важного, – соврал Бен и пошел к машине.

Земля под его ногами была далекой и темной, он шел по канату над пропастью, и Джон шел следом за ним. Но этот канат был рассчитан, чтобы выдержать только одного человека.  



	5. Ничего личного, просто остров

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отправляясь в самый русский район Сан-Франциско - Ричмонд, Бенджамин Лайнус не знал, что дело с очередным кандидатом напомнит о старых друзьях и познакомит с новыми недругами.

_Основной таймлайн. Июль 2011_ _Сан-Франциско_  


Картина, открывшаяся глазам Бенджамина Лайнуса и Джона Хантера, была достойна того, чтобы явиться из какого-то нелепого фантастического шоу. Кандидат номер двадцать два Петр Ильин был в шапочке из фольги и блестящей накидке, из нее же сделанной, и размахивал над головой огромным плакатом, на котором было криво написано:

 _«Алиены похищать мозг!»_

– Лайнус, вы уверены, что этот клиент ваш, а не психиатрической клиники Сан-Франциско? – Хантер озвучил мысли Бена прежде, чем тот успел что-то сказать.

Бен вспомнил личное дело Ильина: 32 года, рост 5 футов 9 дюймов, светлые волосы, голубые глаза, шрам на подбородке, большая родинка на шее.

– Да, это он. Вероятно, ситуация гораздо тяжелее, чем мы думали, и за последний месяц мистер Ильин повредился рассудком… Тем не менее, мы должны его проверить.

Петр Ильин, русский эмигрант, получил вид на жительство в США старым добрым способом – женился на американке. Ильин обосновался в Ричмонде – самом русском районе Сан-Франциско – открыл свое дело, но через три года все пошло прахом. Жена ушла, дело прогорело, друзья отвернулись, миграционная служба наступала на пятки. 

Была ли душевная болезнь причиной череды неудач, была ли она их следствием или же Петра Ильина, как и Найджела Эдвардса, сводили с ума его экстрасенсорные способности – предстояло выяснить.

– Pomogite, ludi dobrie!

Ильин, униженно кланяясь, бросился к ним, едва они приблизились на сто метров.

– Попрошайничает, – подсказал Хантер. 

– Я догадался, – кивнул Лайнус. – Мистер Ильин, вы говорите по-английски? – не особо надеясь на удачу, спросил Бен у кандидата.

Агент, следивший за Петром Ильиным, свободно владел обоими языками и не потрудился указать эту деталь в своем отчете.

– Нет английский. Мани! Хелп! Алиены мозг похищать! – заныл Ильин 

Джон заинтересованно сощурился, изучая его блестящий на солнце костюм.

– И как же они твой мозг похитили? – неожиданно спросил Хантер на довольно неплохом русском.

Лицо Петра вытянулось и посветлело.

– Напали! Напали, проклятущие! – он вцепился Хантеру в пиджак. – Присоски к голове приставили - и давай высасывать! Все, все высосали на благо своей инопланетной нации!

– Что он вам сказал? – не понял Бен.

– Говорит, инопланетяне высосали его мозг, – Джон очень старался сохранить серьезное лицо, но получалось у него плохо.

– Дааа! Присоски у них огромные такие! Прямо тентахли, что у того Ктулхуя! Вот те крест – тентахли! – Ильин яростно перекрестился. – 

Одно спасение мне осталось! Господь – и это! – он похлопал себя по шапочке из фольги. – И вам, и вам надо! 

Ильин оторвал от своего костюма кусок фольги и бросился к Бену, нахлобучивая фольгу ему на голову вместо шапочки.

– Надень, надень, глупый американец!

Бен попытался его оттолкнуть, но это оказалось не так-то просто. 

– Прошу вас, мистер Ильин! – возмущался он. – Прекратите!

– И не проси! Надо, надо! – настаивал сумасшедший.

Наконец Джон оттащил нервного русского. 

– Подожди, ты ведь нас понимаешь? – неожиданно ухмыльнулся Хантер. 

Ильин испуганно моргнул, дернулся и выскользнул из рук Джона, оставив у него в руках бесполезный плащ из фольги. 

Хантер бросился за ним, но Ильин свернул за угол и исчез в тупике, будто в воздухе растворился.

– Что это, черт возьми, было?! – Бен догнал Джона и остановился, чтобы стряхнуть с головы остатки фольги.

И тут Лайнус заметил опустевшее запястье левой руки, ощупал карманы.

– Он украл мои часы и бумажник! Как ему удалось уйти?! – возмутился Бен.

Ему не жалко было этих вещей, но ярость от того, что его так легко обвел вокруг пальца жалкий воришка, клокотала, подступая к горлу едкой жгучей волной.

Джон присел на корточки возле мусорного контейнера на колесиках.

– Тут рядом канализационный люк. Туда он и ушел. Изобретательный народ эти русские, – покачал головой Джон. – Хотите продолжить погоню?

– Я, пожалуй, откажусь, – брезгливо поморщился Бен. – Узнаем, где еще бывает мистер Ильин, и схватим, когда эффект неожиданности будет на нашей стороне.

– Звучит, как план, – улыбнулся Джон, поднимаясь.

– Не знал, что вы говорите по-русски, – мрачно сказал Лайнус, приглаживая испорченную прическу.

– Нахватался разного, пока был в Западной Европе, – пожал плечами Хантер. – Да еще в Ираке немного. Там, правда, были не русские, а украинцы, но они тоже через одного по-русски болтали…

Бульвар Гири пестрел вывесками русских магазинов. Познания Лайнуса в этом языке ограничивались парой фраз, которым обучил его Михаил Бакунин на случай встречи с его недружелюбно настроенными соотечественниками. Эти познания, однако, не стоило применять в приличном обществе. 

Бен и Джон неспешно пошли обратно к машине, которую оставили в двух кварталах от места, где обворовывал мягкосердечных прохожих Ильин. Хантер вытащил сигаретную пачку. Лайнус настолько привык к этой его привычке, что даже не поморщился, когда Хантер закурил.

– В Ираке наш отряд часто отправляли в Международную Зону на совместные операции с союзниками, – заговорил между тем Джон. – Как-то раз мы застали момент, когда начальник украинских миротворцев их за что-то ругал на смеси русского и своего родного. Таких слов я еще не слышал. Как он выражался-то, а!.. – в голосе Хантера звучало неприкрытое восхищение. – За ним записывать нужно было! Некоторые так и делали. Все, кто с иностранным контингентом общался, какие-то крепкие словечки подхватывали, чтобы дома потом блеснуть.

– Весьма сомнительные знания, чтобы ими «блистать», – скептически хмыкнул Бен.

– Лайнус, где вы росли? На необитаемом острове? Вы что, с друзьями никогда не хвастались друг перед другом бранными словами, пока родители не слышали? – весело фыркнул Хантер.

– А если и так, то что? – спросил Бен, не слишком понимая, какое это имеет отношение к теме их разговора.

– То, вы пропустили много веселого, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Джон. – Был у нас случай…

Джон задумчиво улыбнулся, вспоминая, с наслаждением затянулся, выпустил облачко сизого дыма и заговорил снова.

– Подходит ко мне как-то лейтенант Уилкинс и спрашивает: «Сержант, Хантер, говорят, вы по-русски понимаете?» «Ну, понимаю», – говорю я и чую, что сейчас будет вопрос на миллион долларов. «Мы тут с ребятами никак разобраться не можем, почему это русский командир своих подчиненных какими-то корнеплодами пугает? Ну, посылает их na hren. Это у них, что как ссылка в Сибирь, что ли? В Сибирь, представляете?

Это выражение Бен знал, правда, Бакунин утверждал, что посылать лучше сразу na her. Направление задается четче, и собеседник быстрее проникается уважением. Кратким словом zaebal можно выразить свое утомление от разговора, а словечком ot’jebis’ донести до надоедливого собеседника, что разговор окончен. Наиболее эффектно, по утверждению Бакунина, выглядела в комбинация из этих трех слов в следующем порядке: номер два, номер три, номер один. 

– И как вы выкрутились из этой неловкой ситуации? – поинтересовался Бен. 

История Джона смягчила горечь неудачи. Гнев Лайнуса угасал, уступая место любопытству. Пусть на словах Бен и не одобрял манеру хвастать бранными словами, но на деле его разум был жаден до любых знаний.

– Я крепко призадумался. Будь это капрал или рядовой, я бы его послал на этот самый корнеплод, вручив словарик международных ругательств в зубы, чтобы больше таких вопросов не задавал, – продолжал свой рассказ Хантер. – Но это же лейтенант. Вроде как нехорошо посылать старшего по званию, даже если я этого старшего по званию помню зеленым новобранцем, и на учениях его гонял. Но еще хуже, если офицер влипнет в некрасивую историю по незнанию. Только вот как ему объяснить, что этим самым корнеплодом на жаргоне тот самый орган обозначают, и что посыл в Сибирь – он, конечно, где-то рядом, но все-таки на корнеплод ближе идти.

– Так что же вы ему сказали? Уверен, с вашим красноречием вы что-то придумали, – Лайнус заинтересованно сощурился.

– Ну, во-первых, я ему сказал, что они не русские, а украинцы. Даже те, что по-русски болтают, и лучше бы ему этот нюанс усвоить, а то назвать украинца русским – все равно, что ирландца перепутать с англичанином – череповато, – ухмыльнулся Джон. – А дальше уж, как мог, пояснил, что к чему. Зашел издалека, на примерах из англоязычного слэнга…

– И что лейтенант?

– Он, бедолага, сначала сделался в цвет своего берета. Я думаю: «Ну, все, лишил пацана лингвистической невинности». А он мне так приглушенно выдает: «А капрал Ковальски предположил, что их это есть заставляют в качестве наказания, и они этот корнеплод так не любят, потому что это невкусно».  
Джон удивительно правдоподобно изобразил смущенного лейтенанта, попавшего в неловкое положение. Губы Бена против его воли расползались в глупой улыбке

– А я возьми да и ляпни: «Ну, тут он прав. Действительно невкусно». Лейтенант сделался как помидор, прям в цвет своей нашивки «Эйрборн». А я и добавляю, видать, напекло мне башку иракское солнце: «Ну, в смысле, корнеплод невкусный. Горький он». 

– Признайтесь честно, мистер Хантер, вы это выдумали! – Лайнус наконец-то совладал с непослушными мышцами лица и состроил скептическую мину.

– Да я бы и по пьяни такого не придумал! – искренне возмутился Джон. – Жизнь – она лучше всяких выдумок. Славный парень был этот лейтенант Уилкинс…  
Хантер покачал головой и грустно улыбнулся. Его лицо разгладилось и осветилось изнутри, словно он стал на десяток лет моложе. Мысль о том, что Джон – довольно привлекательный мужчина, и наверняка имеет большой успех у женщин, шальным кроликом проскочила в голове Лайнуса и исчезла, словно телепортировалась в будущее.

– Помню, был он еще зеленым курсантом, нас на учения послали, – заговорил снова Хантер. – Он в бинокль смотрит и говорит: «Вижу противника, сэр». Я ему: «Кто они?» А он мне: «Козлы, сэр!» А я ему: «Уилкинс, маму твою так перетак, все враги козлы, ты конкретику давай. Сколько их, как вооружены?» Тот дрожит весь, как осиновый лист, и бинокль мне дает: «Богом клянусь, козлы, сэр!» Я смотрю, да еж твою мать! Точняк, козлы. Рогатые серые сволочи, морды наглые, глаза злые, бородищи длиннющие, что у тех террористов! – Джон активно жестикулировал, изображая рогатых бородатых козлов. – Откуда взялись только на нашем полигоне, корнеплод их знает! Всем отрядом их потом ловили. Тот еще цирк. Зато как окружать врага и заходить с тыла – отработали на ура… 

Бен всеми силами старался удержать улыбку, но скулы словно свело. Смех готов был выкатиться из груди и зазвенеть, отдаваясь эхом по улицам.

– А потом Уилкинс до лейтенанта дослужился, а я так сержантом и остался, и теперь уже он мою матушку поминал незлым тихим словом, если я косячил, – улыбка осветила лицо Джона и погасла, как в пасмурный день мелькает на мгновение и тут же и исчезает среди туч солнце.

– Пять лет с ним в одной части служили. Подорвались тоже вместе. В одной машине ехали. Я в больнице долго провалялся, но выкарабкался, а он нет. Умер на месте. Так и не успел он никому из друзей дома рассказать про чертовы корнеплоды…

Они остановились возле машины, Джон выкинул давно потухшую сигарету, отряхнул пепел с пиджака, неловко принялся рыться по карманам в поисках ключей. Его глаза подозрительно блестели.

Рука Бена непроизвольно вздрогнула, ему пришлось задушить в себе отчаянный порыв сделать что-то странное – например, положить руку Джону на плечо и выразить сочувствие.

Тронуть его за плечо, что-то сказать – выдать свое небезразличие, показать слабость. Сказать что-то – полезть не в свое дело. Промолчать – показать себя полным отморозком.

Есть такой момент в шахматах, когда любой ход игрока ведет к ухудшению его позиции. Нельзя действовать, нельзя бездействовать, но любое действие или бездействие ведет к возможному проигрышу. 

Цугцванг – сейчас Бен осознал значение этого термина в полной мере. Партия в любом случае проиграна. Не все ли равно, какое он примет сейчас решение? На негнущихся ногах Бен шагнул к Джону Хантеру и мягко сжал его плечо.

***

Неоновая вывеска мигала за окном и окрашивала низкий потолок комнаты дешевого мотеля то одним, то другим цветом. Бенджамин Лайнус лежал в постели без сна, прокручивая в голове разговор с Джоном Хантером по пути в мотель.

Они оба были страшно вымотаны безрезультатными поисками неуловимого Петра Ильина.

– Знаете, что меня больше всего интересует, Лайнус? У вас ТАРДИС или ДеЛориан? – хитро улыбаясь, поинтересовался Хантер.

– Что-что, простите? – подозрительно уставился на него Бен.

Он понял, что это очередная отсылка к массовой культуре, которые так любил Джон, но смысл этой глупой шутки от него ускользал.

– В этот раз мы встретились в аэропорту Сан Карлос. Он настолько маленький, что видно, как самолеты садятся и взлетают, и я уверен, что перед вашим появлением никакой самолет не приземлялся, – объяснил Хантер.

«Пытаетесь, выследить меня, мистер Хантер? Значит, предосторожности были не лишними», – отметил про себя Бен.

– Я так понимаю, что аэропорт – это просто прикрытие, – продолжил теоретизировать Хантер. – Вот мне и интересно, на какой именно машине времени вы прорываете пространственно-временной континуум? С детства мечтал покататься на ДеЛориан, как Марти Макфлай, слетать в прошлое, посмотреть, как познакомились мои родители, может, в нос кому заехать. Был один козел, доставал меня в младших классах… Хотя вы больше похожи на повелителя времени. Такой весь загадочный, инопланетный, – ухмыльнулся Джон.

– У меня частный самолет, а ваши домыслы абсурдны, мистер Хантер, – фыркнул Бен. – Вы не видели посадку, потому что я уже был в аэропорту, когда вы приехали. Не рассчитывали же вы так запросто вычислить, откуда я прилетаю?

– Да уж, вы пиздецки хитрожопы. За вами не угонишься! – ответил Джон с притворным возмущением. – Мне только интересно, какого хера мы тогда колесим по стране на автомобиле и катаемся на поездах, если у вас есть частный самолет?

– Самолет – только для перелетов на остров и с острова, а также для экстренных ситуаций, – занудно ответил Лайнус. – И, пожалуйста, следите за языком, мистер Хантер.

– Так, погодите-ка, вы не одобряете выпивку, курение в машине, болтовню не по делу, теперь еще и крепкие слова. Черт, пора составлять список, а то я ведь и забыть могу.

– Надеюсь, вы помните, сколько нулей в вашей зарплате, а то что-то мне подсказывает, что я вам слишком много плачу.

– Кстати, об этом. Я ведь первое время все думал, что это наеб… простите, подстава какая-то, – неожиданно посерьезнел Хантер. – Ну, вы месяц тут, месяц где-то там… Я каждый раз думал, что вы не вернетесь. Поиграли в спасателей, получили, что хотели – и хватит. Первые месяца три все, что вы мне платили, собирал да по углам прятал: в банку от кофе, в пачки от сигарет, под матрас даже… Прям как моя ирландская бабушка, светлая ей память. Не тратил почти ничего, одежду себе новую и ту не покупал, хотя старая на ладан дышала, думал: кончится это приключение, на что потом жить буду?  
Бену стало не по себе от такой простодушной откровенности.

– И что изменилось? – спросил он, напряженно изучая профиль Хантера, четко очерченный на фоне светлого автомобильного окна.

– Я даже толком не знаю. Но после Далласа я подумал, что, если через месяц вы вернетесь, то встретить вас я должен в нормальном виде, а то вы вечно такой аккуратный, прилизанный, а я как бомж. Ну, а если так сложится, что вы не вернетесь, так тому и быть. Вы и так позволили мне сделать больше хорошего, чем я рассчитывал успеть до конца жизни.

– Глупости, мистер Хантер, вы младше меня, у вас еще вся жизнь впереди…

– До того, как вы меня нашли, я убивал и калечил людей для мафии. Многие из них были обычными рядовыми гражданами, которые задолжали плохим парням. А вы дали мне шанс как-то реабилитироваться за все, что я натворил, восстановить равновесие… 

«А теперь ты убиваешь и калечишь людей для меня… Почему ты считаешь, что это возможность реабилитироваться? Почему ты доверяешь мне то, что у тебя на душе?»

Бен изучал людей, с которыми соприкасался: узнавал биографии, искал слабости. Выискивал тонкие ниточки, за которые можно было бы дергать человека, словно безвольную марионетку. Зачем расстегивать вот так душу перед незнакомцем, выворачивать нежной изнанкой наружу? Разве Джон не понимает, что это делает его уязвимым? Не может быть, чтобы этот свет в глазах, эта теплая искренняя улыбка предназначались Бену. Неужели Джон не видит, какое чудовище Лайнус на самом деле? Неужели не понимает, что Бену только это и нужно, чтобы привычными отточенными жестами сыграть симфонию на его душевных струнах? Почему Джон не боится его?! 

Что так невыносимо ноет занозой в груди Лайнуса от этой откровенности? Почему так сложно сосредоточиться? Мысли и образы в его сознании, ранее отчетливые и ясные, шли рябью, как отражения на поверхности потревоженной воды.

– К чему вы это все ведете, мистер Хантер? – неведомо откуда взявшийся ком в горле мешал Бену говорить.

Паника билась в его душе перепуганным зверьком, путая все мысли. Нужно срочно прервать этот поток слов, пока он еще способен хоть как-то понимать, что происходит.

– Да ни к чему, Лайнус, – улыбнулся Джон. – Вы всегда такой подозрительный. Другой бы на вашем месте требовал, чтобы его теперь как Бога почитали до самой смерти – и после смерти тоже. Просто примите благодарность, как есть.

«Благодарность? За что он меня благодарит? За то, что подвергаю его жизнь опасности? За то, что использую его в своих целях? Он что, сумасшедший?!» 

Впервые за много лет живой человек высказывал в его адрес что-то, кроме претензий, обвинений, страха, ненависти или фальшивой подчеркнутой вежливости. Был еще Хьюго, но он не в счет. Рэйс был добр со всеми, кто на него работал. Но почему так ведет себя Джон?! Почему человек, которого Бен заставляет воровать, избивать и даже убивать людей, так добр к нему?

Привычная картина мира отчетливо хрустнула и пошла тонкими трещинками.

– Значит, вы меня старше? – уточнил Джон. – А так и не скажешь. И сколько же вам лет?

Знакомая наглая ухмылка светилась на его лице, и Бен испытал облегчение. Можно снова спрятаться за непроницаемой ледяной стеной, отвечать едко и холодно, не пытаясь беспомощно и мучительно сказать хоть что-то в ответ на откровенные слова. Сложить этот разговор в ящик памяти и запихнуть подальше на полку в пыльном архиве Мыслей-Котрые-Нельзя-Думать.

 _Снег хрустел под подошвами, так звонко и отчетливо, словно это была не замерзшая вода, а хрупкие человеческие кости. Холодные улицы Москвы не раз видели, как ломались судьбы, и безразлично смотрели, как разыгрывается очередная драма, нависая над людьми тяжелыми стенами серых зданий.  
Саид Джарра стоял напротив Лайнуса и смотрел на него темными глазами, полными слез:_

 _– Я убивал всех этих людей для тебя, а теперь ты просто повернешься и уйдешь?_

 _– Ты убивал их не для меня, Саид. Ты сам спрашивал у меня имена, – отвечал Бен с безмятежной фальшивой улыбкой, прилипшей к лицу, словно клейкая лента._

Картинка яркая, словно это случилось вчера, а не четыре года назад, стояла перед глазами. Лайнус дал Саиду возможность отомстить за смерть жены, дал список имен людей, которые работали на Уидмора и охотились за его друзьями с 815-ого. А теперь Джарра обвинял Бена в том, что тот его использовал, и плакался, что он не убийца. 

Разве Бен мог выбрать кого-то другого? Мастер пыток, офицер иракской армии, который осознанно выбрал подобный жизненный путь, был идеальным кандидатом. Он был таким же, как Бен, такой же потерянной душой, отмеченной Каиновой печатью, обреченной на вечное скитание в потемках. Но, когда все закончилось, Саид лил крокодиловы слезы из-за того, что ему пришлось делать свою работу. Театр абсурда, да и только!

Или он был прав?.. Да, конечно, Бен использовал Саида. Лайнус манипулировал человеком, убитым горем, прекрасно зная, что если дать ему одно имя, он захочет еще и еще. Такова природа насилия – раз ступив на этот путь, с него уже не свернуть. Джарра еще мог спастись, мог бы жить иначе, но Бен подтолкнул его к падению в бездну.

Тогда Бену казалось почти поэтичным, что человек, пытавший и избивший его до полусмерти, теперь выполнял его поручения, прибегал как верная собачка, смотрел в глаза, заглядывал в рот. И то, что Бен «выставил его на мороз», сказал «Продолжай жить. Ты свободен, Саид», было гораздо гуманней той участи, какую прочил ему в свое время сам Джарра.

Но сейчас Бен оглядывался назад с отвращением. Нельзя требовать от человека, чтобы он бездушно отнимал жизни. На это способны только такие монстры, как сам Бенджамин Лайнус. Какие бы чудовищные поступки не совершил Саид Джарра, этот монстр стремился к свету, но Бен обрек его на вечную тьму.

А Джон Хантер и вовсе не монстр, он чувствует, он переживает, в его груди живое горячее сердце, а не ледяной осколок, как у Лайнуса. Бен изучал его дело. Что бы о себе ни думал Хантер, список его «подвигов» не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что творил в свое время Джарра или каждый из наемников Уидмора. Скольких бы Джон не убил, ему удалось сохранить человечность, понятия о чести и справедливости. Как такой человек может быть благодарен Бену? О какой «реабилитации» говорит Хантер? Неужели Джон еще не понял, что стал наемником Дьявола, который явился, чтобы утащить его в Ад? Бен лгал, обещая спасение. Единственное, что он может – это сделать душу Хантера такой же пустой и черной, как его собственная.

Разноцветные пятна на потолке расплывались, превращаясь в человеческие фигуры. Джон Хантер с молодым лейтенантом, почему-то похожим на Десмонда Хьюма, бегали за серым козлом, а человек, похожий на Петра Ильина, кричал им, что козел потопчет весь урожай корнеплодов, и добавлял еще что-то на русском. Потом козел встал на задние ноги, вытащил откуда-то автомат Калашникова и с криком «Аллах Акбар!» начал стрелять в Хьюма и Хантера. Ильин с криком «Podavis', suka!» отстреливался из гранатомета, который почему-то был заряжен овощами…

В тот самый момент, когда огромный помидор угодил в злобную морду козла-террориста под дружные одобрительные возгласы Ильина, Хьюма и Хантера, раздался звонок, и скорбный голос Джейкоба произнес:

– Учения окончены. Вы все не подходите.

Хьюм, Хантер, Ильин и козел-террорист с мрачными лицами побросали оружие и начали расходиться, но звонок не прерывался, он настойчиво повторялся, ввинчиваясь в разум неприятным дребезжанием…

Лайнус наощупь отыскал свой телефон на прикроватной тумбочке.

– Слушаю? – сонно пробормотал он, намереваясь нарушить свое правило о нецензурных словах и покрыть звонившего корнеплодами от пяток до ушей, если это не вопрос жизни и смерти. 

– Бен? Бен! Они забрали ее, забрали, понимаешь? 

Голос мужчины на том конце провода срывался, Лайнус еле узнал его.

– Ричард?!

Сон улетучился, словно Бена окатили из ведра ледяной водой. 

– Они забрали ее, потому что я знаю про остров! Они ищут его и пойдут на все! Они убьют ее. Убьют, Бен! – кричал Алперт.

– Ричард, подожди, не спеши. Что случилось?

– Мы можем встретиться? Я за рулем. Приеду, куда скажешь!

Последний раз Бен говорил с Алпертом почти два года назад. В один из первых визитов на материк он навещал всех, кого Лапидус переправил в Штаты, и проверял, как они устроились. Ричард встретил его, мягко говоря, недружелюбно. Впрочем, он сменил гнев на милость, когда Бен объяснил, что не собирается уговаривать его вернуться. Алперт поселился в Сан-Франциско и, кажется, недавно женился. Как Бен мог забыть?

– Ты обещал, что поможешь, если что-то случится, Бен, – умолял Ричард. – Мы никогда не были особо близки, но мы работали бок о бок много лет, и… И мне больше не к кому обратиться. Прошу тебя, Бен.

Лайнус оставил ему номер для экстренной связи, но не думал, что Алперт позвонит. Его решение жить обычной жизнью было не слишком понятно Бену, но он его уважал.

– Хорошо, Ричард, – Бен замолчал на несколько долгих секунд, просчитывая варианты. – Где ты сейчас находишься?

– Где-то в Лорел Хайтс, – Алперт был растерян. – Я… Я на Паркер-авеню, – через минуту сориентировался он.

– Отлично. Я недалеко, в Ричмонде. Сможешь подъехать, куда скажу?

– Да, да! Конечно. Бен! Спасибо! Ты не представляешь, как я тебе благодарен. 

На Клемент-стрит был небольшой паб, работавший до двух ночи. Бен назвал адрес, и Ричард сказал, что выезжает сию секунду.

Поспешность ответа убедила Бена в том, что это ловушка. 

Он вынул из-под кровати коробку с оружием, зарядил девятимиллиметровую Беретту. Самым логичным было бы сейчас разбудить Джона, спавшего в соседнем номере, и обсудить варианты действий. 

_«Вы, как я – опасны для тех, кто подходит слишком близко. Если хотите сохранить ему жизнь – отпустите его»._

Прошло почти четыре месяца, но слова Эдвардса звучали в ушах Бена так отчетливо и ярко, словно он услышал их только вчера. Они впечатались в его разум, и звучали отчетливо каждый раз, когда Джон рисковал ради спасения очередного кандидата.

Как помощник Хранителя острова, Бен нес ответственность за всех, кто был посвящен в тайну его существования, и то, что с Ричардом что-то случилось – его промах. Занимаясь кандидатами, он редко и невнимательно проверял донесения агентов о жизни шестерки людей, предпочетших жизнь на Большой Земле.

Сложно строить теории на основе таких мизерных данных, но Лайнус не был бы собой, если бы не попытался воссоздать картину по обрывочным данным. 

Загадочная «она», о которой невнятно, но очень эмоционально говорил Ричард – явно его жена, Мария. По-видимому, некие «они», откуда-то прознавшие про остров, похитили миссис Алперт и хотели обменять ее на информацию.

Чувство вины копьем вонзилось между лопаток. На его наконечнике тонкими изящными буквами было выгравировано имя: Алекс. Лайнус пожертвовал жизнью дочери ради «Высшего Блага», отказался сдаться, чтобы сохранить тайны острова.

Ричард не должен через такое пройти. Они хотят того, кто владеет тайнами острова? Лайнус отправится прямиком в ловушку и преподнесет им себя на золотом блюде. Но долго их торжество не продлится. Едва Мария будет свободна, Бен покончит с собой. Позорный способ уйти из жизни, но врагам, кем бы они ни были, не удастся узнать от него ничего.

Джон наверняка будет против, захочет защитить, полезет под пули и погибнет. Вечно из-за грехов Лайнуса страдали другие.

Собственная мать стала его первой жертвой – он убил ее одним своим появлением на свет. Отец отправился за ней – Бен отнял его жизнь, чтобы стать одним из Других и не оказаться в братской могиле, как все прочие жители «Дхармавилля».

Потом умер "другой Джон", чтобы Лайнус смог вернуться на остров после того, как расправился с людьми Уидмора, и его жизнь на Большой Земле потеряла смысл. Беспощадный суд Дымового Монстра приговорил Лайнуса к жизни, чтобы вокруг него и дальше гибли люди, чтобы он стал оружием против Джейкоба.

Потом была Илана. Она пощадила Лайнуса, тронутая слезливой исповедью человека, потерявшего все, она отказалась от мести – а ведь Джейкоб был ей как отец. Остров расправился с ней безжалостно и беспощадно, и Бену в этом виделась чудовищная симметрия: жизнь за жизнь. Илана не справилась со своей работой: не защитила Хранителя, не казнила его убийцу, и, раз она оставила ему жизнь, то сама должна была умереть. 

Бен не заслуживал ни сочувствия, ни помилования. Он брал взаймы годы жизни, а хорошие люди умирали, расплачиваясь за него своей кровью. Жизнь Бенджамина Лайнуса – лжеца, негодяя и убийцы - была куплена в долг, но теперь воздаяние его настигло.

Он был готов умереть.

Бен оставил на кровати письмо с подробными инструкциями для Хантера, которое написал еще в самом начале их сотрудничества, и вышел из номера.

– Куда-то собираетесь, Лайнус? – Джон отделился от темноты в облачке сигаретного дыма.

– Это личное, мистер Хантер. Ваши услуги не требуются, – кратко ответил Бен и быстрыми шагами направился к машине. 

Джон последовал за ним. Огонек недокуренной сигареты улетел в ночь. 

– Вы всегда на свидание ходите с Береттой? – хмыкнул Джон. – Ваша подруга любит ган-плэй?

– Во-первых, «личное» не всегда подразумевает «интимное», мистер Хантер. Во-вторых, вас это не касается. Возвращайтесь к себе. Увидимся утром.

Бен уже собирался сесть в машину, но Джон захлопнул дверцу у него перед носом, перекрыв ему вход.

– Вы, может, едете чай пить да в шахматы играть, но я все еще ваш телохранитель, мистер Лайнус. Если мой начальник собирается куда-то посреди ночи при оружии, моя прямая обязанность его сопровождать.

Джон выглядел усталым и каким-то осунувшимся. Похоже, как и Лайнус, мучался бессонницей.

– Хотите посмотреть или поучаствовать? – Бен резко, с вызовом, вскинул голову, надеясь, что эти слова поубавят героический пыл его телохранителя.

– Ну, свечку держать не буду, но прослежу, чтобы вы к утру вернулись живым и невредимым ровно настолько, насколько это соответствует вашим эротическим предпочтениям, – Хантер смотрел на него сверху вниз и всем видом давал понять, что спорить бесполезно.

Бен в очередной раз наткнулся на железобетонную стену там, где рассчитывал найти мягкое уязвимое место. Лайнус неожиданно понял, что Джон почти прижал его к машине. Запах сигаретного дыма, смешавшись с каким-то одеколоном и запахом кожи, бил в нос так, что голова шла кругом. Разум свернул с привычной дороги и покатился под откос, словно потерявший управление автомобиль, и Бен мог лишь беспомощно вцепляться в руль, пытаясь вернуть контроль над ситуацией. Бешенство, усиленное истеричными воплями паники, клокотало где-то глубоко внутри, угрожая вырваться неконтролируемой вспышкой агрессии.

«Я хочу спасти тебя, а не придушить, гребаный ты говнюк!»

Бен почти чувствовал дыхание Хантера на своем лице. О, эта отвратительная привычка Джона вторгаться в личное пространство!.. Лайнус терял драгоценное время на бессмысленные препирательства с этим твердолобым упрямцем.

– Садитесь, мистер Хантер. Я поведу, – процедил сквозь зубы Бен.

– Нет. Это вы садитесь в машину. За рулем буду я, – тихо и жестко ответил Джон.

И сказал это так, что у Бена создалось отчетливое впечатление, что если он сейчас скажет «нет», Джон запихнет его в машину силой. Паника взмахнула руками и со словами «Ой, все!» приняла стаканчик адреналина, превратившись в нездоровый азарт. Привстать бы на цыпочки, чтобы хоть немного сравняться в росте с высоким Джоном, грубо толкнуть его в грудь, чтобы не надвигался как гребаный грозовой фронт, не нависал угрожающей черной тучей, сказать еще что-то дерзкое, злое и, возможно, даже нецензурное. Сказать так, чтобы у этого мудака рожа вытянулась, чтобы он позеленел от злости, разбил что-нибудь. И наслаждаться, услышав, как у него внутри что-то хрустнет и надломится. Возможно – его душевная организация, а возможно – несколько ребер.  
Но под пристальным взглядом зеленых глаз, при виде выражения лица Хантера агрессивный запал Лайнуса потух, словно отсыревший бикфордов шнур не позволил пламени достигнуть заряда. 

Бен прежде не видел эту эмоцию ни на одном из лиц, обращенных к нему, кроме лица Хантера, и знал, что она называется «тревога».

«Вууууупс», – сказал нездоровый азарт, сдуваясь, как проколотый шарик.

«Ты столько лет хотел, чтобы хоть кому-то была не безразлична твоя судьба. Получи и распишись, Лайнус, – едко добавил внутренний голос. – Вот он, твой рыцарь в блистающих доспехах. Заботится о тебе, будто ты нормальный человек. Но ведь ты неисправим. Найдешь брешь в этой броне и ударишь, когда он меньше всего будет ждать. Ты цинично предашь его и уничтожишь, как Алекс и Джона Локка. Не сегодня, так завтра. Лучше держи дистанцию, Лайнус!.. Господи! Пусть этот бесконечный безумный день наконец-то кончится!..»

Бен сдался.

– Предупреждаю: Ричард вряд ли обрадуется, что я привел кого-то еще, – тихо сказал он и назвал Джону адрес.

Лайнус смотрел в окно, пока они ехали по ночному Сан-Франциско, сверкающему яркими огнями. По лицу Джона ясно читалось, какие вопросы крутились у него в голове.

– Ричард – мой старый знакомый, – сказал Бен, обрывая очевидное направление мыслей Хантера. – Мы работали вместе.

– На острове? – уточнил Джон.

– Да, – Бен был так вымотан их разговором на парковке, что даже не заметил, как Джон употребил правильный предлог. – Ричард ушел после смены руководства.

– Не понравился новый босс? 

– Просто захотел перемены обстановки.

– А вы?

– А я получил его работу.

***

Ричмонд был странным районом, в котором бок о бок жили большие общины евреев, ирландцев, русских и разнообразных азиатов, из которых большинство составляли китайцы. Клемент-стрит располагалась параллельно русскому бульвару Гири и славилась своими ресторанами восточной кухни, но Бен выбрал паб западного типа, рассчитывая, что персонал и большая часть посетителей будет говорить на понятном ему языке.

Несмотря на поздний час, в пабе было довольно людно. Ночная жизнь Сан-Франциско шла полным ходом. Люди смеялись, болтали, флиртовали, напивались, радовались лету, своей молодости и жизни как таковой. Резкая русская речь переплеталась с более мягкой английской и дергаными интонациями китайцев. Бен понимал процентов семьдесят из того, что происходило вокруг. С первого взгляда никто не вызывал подозрений.

Алперт за дальним столиком всеми силами пытался избавиться от мадам пышных форм. Она рассказывала ему, шо у них в Одессе сейчас таки немножечко теплее, чем в Сан-Франциско, и если бы не сыночек, свет ее очей, ноги б ее здесь уже не было. Мадам очень беспокоило, что такой хорошенький мужчина одинок, и показывала ему фото своих «прелестных» племянниц. «Хорошенький мужчина» выглядел как раз впору, чтобы широкая душа пожелала скормить ему тарелочку борща, а потом еще второе и компот. 

Смуглая от природы кожа Ричарда приобрела нездоровый зеленоватый оттенок, глубокие тени залегли под глазами, в черных волосах прибавилось серебристых нитей. Бен отметил, что выглядит это непривычно, ведь за тридцать лет, что они работали вместе на острове, бессмертный Ричард не состарился ни на день.

– Бен! – Алперт подскочил ему навстречу и лихорадочно схватил его за руки.

– Здравствуй, Ричард, – Лайнус выдавил из себя вежливую улыбку.

Русская мадам смерила их обоих оценивающим взглядом и расплылась в улыбке.

– Ри-и-и-чи, а кто твой симпатичный друг? – поинтересовалась мадам. – Ой, ви так похожи на моего друга детства Йосю, ну прям одно лицо. Я Софья Борисовна, – не дожидаясь ответа, она протянула Бену пухлую ручку. 

– Простите, мадам Борисовна, но у нас очень важная деловая встреча.

Лайнус проигнорировал ее приветственный жест. Женщина надула губы и презрительно сощурилась

– Вот шо я сказала, вылитый Йося, тот тоже своего счастья не ценил, – фыркнула мадам Софья, недвусмысленно поправляя пышный бюст. – Дела у них! Эх, мужики… Молодо, зелено.

Она гордо удалилась, изящно рассекая толпу посетителей, словно крейсер воды океана.

Лайнусу и Алперту было не до уязвленных чувств Софьи Борисовны из Одессы.

– Они забрали Марию, Бен, – быстро забормотал Ричард, едва Лайнус занял стул напротив. – Мою жену похитили.

Бен все правильно понял. Спина резко закаменела от мысли, что это последний день его жизни, но усилием воли, Лайнус заставил себя сосредоточиться на словах Алперта.

– Если б я знал, Бен, если б я мог выяснить, кто они, я бы нашел ее сам, а не звонил тебе. – Ричард был в отчаянии. – Николай сказал, что ты в городе…

«Значит, вот как на меня вышли! Жену Ричарда похитили и обещали вернуть, если тот меня сдаст, он связался с Николаем, а тот выдал мое местоположение. Нехорошо, Ник, нехорошо…» 

Николай, тот самый агент, который следил за Ильиным, работал с Другими много лет. Он кое-что знал о делах острова, но не был частью общины. У него с Другими была договоренность: они не лезут в его дела, он не задает лишних вопросов.

– Расскажи все по порядку, – попросил Лайнус.

– Это началось три месяца назад. У Марии наследственная болезнь сердца. Раз в год ей приходится ложиться в больницу на полное обследование. Все было, как обычно, она ждала доктора, но тут в палату зашла незнакомая медсестра, и заявила, что Мария понятия не имеет, кто ее муж на самом деле, что я лжец и обманщик, и она не знает обо мне правду. Мария ужасно перепугалась. Я убеждал ее, что та женщина была сумасшедшей, и, кажется, она мне поверила. Но через несколько недель ситуация повторилась. На этот раз к ней подошли в парке, когда она покупала мороженое. Потом начались звонки. Сначала просто звонили и бросали трубку, потом начались однообразные фразы: «Скажите правду», «Пусть ваш муж расскажет правду», «Вы должны перестать лгать».

– Вы обращались в полицию?

– Конечно! Слышал бы ты, что сказал мне один детектив. Он посмотрел на меня этаким презрительным взглядом и сказал, что если уж я изменил жене, лучше бы мне разобраться с этим самому, не приплетая полицию. Он нехотя оформил заявление, но они не спешили что-то делать. Задавали кучу вопросов о моем прошлом. Я лгал, изворачивался, пересказывал по сотому разу историю, которую вы мне сочинили. Но Мария мне больше не верила. Она изводила меня расспросами. В конце концов я не выдержал, Бен. Я знаю, знаю, что не должен был, что мы иначе договаривались. Но я рассказал ей про остров.

– Как много ты ей сказал? – Лайнус старался говорить мягко, но от его тона ощутимо повеяло холодом.

Ричард, словно почувствовав это, неуютно поежился.

– Только то, что когда-то жил на острове, где проводились секретные исследования, и что мне нельзя об этом говорить. Я не дурак, Бен. Я играл в эту игру гораздо дольше тебя.

– В том и проблема «обычной жизни» для таких, как мы. Наше прошлое нас преследует, Ричард, – кивнул Бен. – И я тебе об этом говорил.

– Я знаю, знаю, – Алперт болезненно скривился. – Я уговаривал Марию переехать в другой город, но она отказывалась. Она тут в родилась и выросла, у нее в Сан-Франциско друзья, работа… Тогда я разыскал Николая. Он как раз следил за каким-то русским парнем в Ричмонде. Ник сказал, что ты скоро будешь в городе, и, если я хочу помощи старых друзей, то это нужно решать с тобой. Но через два дня Мария пошла в магазин за покупками и не вернулась. Вечером того же дня мне позвонили. Они сказали: «Расскажите, как найти остров, иначе ваша жена умрет». Наутро мне под дверь подсунули записку.

Трясущимися руками Ричард вытащил из кармана изрядно измятую бумажку и протянул ее Бену.

– Они хотят, чтобы я выдал им координаты острова. Я должен встретиться с их человеком завтра в парке «Лафайет» и все рассказать. Но, уехав с острова, ты не можешь вернуться. Правило было неизменно сотни лет! Не знаю я эти чертовы координаты, Бен! Никогда не знал! Мне всегда помогал вернуться Джейкоб! – выкрикнув последние слова, Ричард уронил голову на руки и болезненно всхлипнул. – Я не смог спасти Изабеллу, я не могу потерять еще и Марию.

Хьюго рассказывал Бену, как Ричард пытался спасти свою первую жену, как убил человека, чтобы достать для нее лекарство, но опоздал. Изабелла умерла, а Ричард стал рабом на судне, отправлявшемся в Новый Свет. Но вместо Нового Света «Черная скала» очутилась на острове Джейкоба.

Лайнус невольно испытал некое подобие сочувствия к Алперту, даже понимая, что, по всей видимости, тот его предал.

– Все будет хорошо, Ричард, – Бен успокаивающе положил ладонь ему на плечо. – Мы спасем ее.

Лайнус оценил иронию ситуации: человек, сидевший напротив, был старше его втрое, но именно Бен его сейчас успокаивал.

– Кто «мы»? – горько спросил Алперт, подняв лицо, мокрое от слез. – Николай сказал, что не станет в влезать в «островные разборки». Кто-то еще из Других прилетел с тобой?  
Ресницы Ричарда слиплись маленькими треугольничками, и без того неестественно густые, они стали казаться накладными, вот-вот тушь потечет. И тут в его глазах вспыхнул огонь. До того он был так погружен в свои переживания, что не замечал никого и ничего вокруг, кроме Бена, но теперь он что-то заметил у Лайнуса за спиной, и, до боли сжав его запястье, лихорадочно прошептал:

– Это один из них!

Бен, не оборачиваясь, взглянул на отражение в зеркале над барной стойкой. Близилось время закрытия, паб пустел, и он без проблем рассмотрел Джона. Тот сидел за столиком возле двери и пил то ли чай, то ли кофе из белой чашки с красным узором.

«Удобное место, – про себя отметил Лайнус. – Просматривается весь бар и улица».

– Расслабься, Ричард. Это друг, – Бен похлопал Алперта по плечу.

Невидимая рука, державшая его сердце с самого звонка, разжалась. Подобная реакция на Джона убедила его в том, что Ричард не собирается его сдавать похитителям жены.

– Друг? – переспросил Алперт. – Новенький?

– У нас были проблемы с безопасностью, и я нанял мистера Хантера в качестве помощника на случай экстренных ситуаций.

– Он знает про остров?

– Думает, что это название корпорации, которой управляет сумасшедший миллиардер-филантроп.

– Что ж, это недалеко от правды, – Ричард попытался выдавить из себя усмешку.

– Давай отвезем тебя в безопасное место. Ты отдохнешь, выспишься, а потом мы с Джоном сделаем все, чтобы вернуть твою жену. У меня есть кое-какие связи. Я потяну за ниточки, глядишь, выясним, кто тебе названивал.

Ричард не возражал. Он отключился на заднем сидении, едва загрузился в машину.

***

Бен принял бумажный стаканчик из рук Хантера с благодарным кивком.

– Господи, это ведь июль месяц, почему так холодно?!

Он сделал солидный глоток и с наслаждением прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как горячий чай разгоняет тепло по организму.

– Это Сан-Франциско, здесь почти всегда так, – пожал плечами Ричард. – Потому я его и выбрал. Никакой удушающей жары круглый год.

– Но плюс шестнадцать – это как-то слишком для лета, – поежился Лайнус, застегивая куртку.

– Не любите холод, Лайнус? – заинтересованно спросил Джон. – Вы, наверное, родились летом.

– Я Рыбы, если вам так интересно. Можете проверить, насколько мы совпадаем по зодиаку, в свободное от работы время, – раздраженно ответил Бен.

– Подожди, разве у тебя не в декабре День Рождения? – влез Ричард.

Бен смерил его убийственным взглядом, но Алперт лишь непонимающе моргнул.

– Значит, Козерог или Стрелец, – хитро сощурился Джон. – На Козерога вы не похожи. Так и знал, что вы кто-то из огненных.

– Какое это имеет отношение к делу? – не выдержал Лайнус.

– Никакого. Просто светская беседа за стаканчиком чая, – пожал плечами Джон. – Подумал, что нам всем стоит немного отвлечься. Он с вами тоже такой был? – поинтересовался он у Ричарда.

– Это ты его еще не видел в плохом настроении, – усмехнулся Алперт.

После того, как Ричард выспался и поел, он даже немного стал похож на человека. Он все еще был болезненно бледен, но на смену прежней нервозности пришла холодная решимость и целеустремленность. 

Они приехали к месту встречи в парке «Лафайет» заранее. Бен раздавал последние указания агентам, Ричард сосредоточенно молчал, размешивая сахар в стаканчике в стодвадцатый раз, Джон рылся в карманах. Наконец Хантер нашел то, что искал, и вытряхнул на ладонь из пластикового пузырька пару таблеток, проглотил и запил чаем.

– Аспирин. Голова раскалывается, – пояснил он, заметив вопросительный взгляд Бена. – Я почти не спал этой ночью, а весь предыдущий день мы безнадежно и безуспешно гонялись за Ильиным. Спецназовцы должны брать у этого парня уроки по искусству маскировки на местности.

– И не напоминайте, – мрачно ответил Лайнус.

Ночью Джон смотался на другой конец города и встретил агента, который примчался первым же рейсом из Лос-Анджелеса, и привез аппаратуру для связи и прослушки. В том числе он привез миниатюрный передатчик, который теперь был теперь вшит в подкладку пиджака Ричарда.

Бен спал не больше его: всю ночь обзванивал своих людей, будил, ругался, собирал к условленному месту встречи. Пока выяснить удалось лишь то, что похитители явно были не новичками. Все звонки в дом Алпертов были с таксофонов или предоплаченных номеров, приобретенных за наличные.

В десять, как было условлено, Ричард опустился на скамейку в парке с видом на центральную аллею.

– Вы Рикардос? – не прошло и пяти минут, как брюнетка невысокого роста присела на скамейку рядом.

– У вас моя жена? – он перешел сразу к делу без долгих прелюдий.

– А у вас собой то, что нам нужно?

– Сначала скажите, где Мария. Почему она не с вами? Если вы с ней что-то сделали…

– Тише, тише, мистер Алперт. Поверьте, мы не плохие люди и не желаем зла вашей жене. Ей просто не повезло выйти замуж за дурного человека.

– Да кто вы такие?! – возмутился Ричард.

– Координаты острова, мистер Алперт, часики тикают. 

Бен прогуливался по соседней аллее, притворяясь, что очень увлечен своим чаем и газетой. Джон засел на крыше соседнего с парком здания со снайперской винтовкой. Еще по одному человеку охраняли все выходы из парка. Влюбленные, радостно делавшие селфи, на самом деле снимали все происходящее, скромный ботаник в огромных наушниках, устроившийся на газоне, должен был дистанционно взломать телефон брюнетки и следить за сигналом с передатчика. Алперту просто нужно было тянуть время.

Ричард протянул женщине лист, на котором были написаны координаты, разумеется, фальшивые.

– Вы меня разочаровали, мистер Алперт, – женщина покачала головой. – Неужели вы думаете, что мы не знаем о перемещениях острова в пространстве и времени? Расскажите нам, как найти «Фонарь».

Бен, слушавший весь этот разговор, замер. Противник, с которым они имели дело, оказался хорошо информирован.

– Думаю, вам нужен дополнительный стимул, – женщина достала из кармана смартфон и вызвала номер по быстрому набору. – Кейн? Да. Это я. Дай ее.

Женщина протянула трубку Ричарду.

– Мария, дорогая, как ты? Не бойся, любимая. Я найду тебя!… – быстро заговорил он, когда услышал голос жены. 

– Довольно, – ледяным тоном произнесла брюнетка и убрала трубку от его уха. – Я буду считать от десяти до одного. Если к тому моменту как я скажу «один», вы не дадите нам необходимую информацию, мистер Кейн убьет вашу жену. Десять. Давайте, мистер Алперт. Вы множество раз уезжали с острова и возвращались.

– Вы не понимаете, я всегда уезжал и возвращался на подводной лодке.

–Девять. Вы прожили там сколько? Сто пятьдесят? Двести лет? 

– На это раз я улетел на самолете – это против правил.

– Восемь.

– Я не могу вернуться, остров для меня скрыт навсегда

– Семь.

– Тогда был жив Джейкоб, а теперь его нет!

– Шесть.

– Правила изменились, да поймите же вы!

– Пять.

– Теперь все иначе!

Ричарда всего трясло, он лихорадочно выкручивал себе пальцы.

– Четыре.

– Прошу вас…

– Три.

– Умоляю, отпустите Марию. 

Слезы покатились по его щекам.

– Два.

– Только Лайнус знает!

– Один!

Прогремел выстрел. Тишина после оглушала. Ричард замер, беспомощно хватая ртом воздух в его широко распахнутых глазах застыл немой ужас.

Брюнетка недовольно скривилась и выключила телефон. 

– Вы найдете ее тело на углу Рузвельт-уэй и 15-й стрит, – сказала она Ричарду и поднялась, чтобы уйти. – Мы разочарованы, мистер Алперт. Будь я на вашем месте, я бы подробней расспросила вашего «друга» Лайнуса. Но с ним так всегда, правда? Вечно кто-то разгребает за ним его дерьмо и отвечает за его ошибки.

– Я подстрелю ее, Лайнус, у меня хороший обзор, – голос Хантера звенел металлом в наушнике Бена. – Вы знаете, я не промахиваюсь. Достаточно ее ранить.

– Нет. Дайте ей уйти, – Лайнус, мертвенно бледный, остановился посреди аллеи. – Она приведет нас к своему работодателю, а по ее звонку мы вычислим сообщников.

Его планы нарушил Ричард. Видимо, все пережитое за последние месяцы было слишком для его психики. Выйдя из немного оцепенения от первого шока, он бросился на брюнетку, и повалив ее на землю, принялся бить с отчаянной яростью.

– На кого ты работаешь? Говори немедленно, сука!

Бен кинулся его оттаскивать.

– Лайнус… – ухмыльнулась брюнетка, увидев Бена, и скривила разбитые губы. – Не только в твоей голове есть ключик к тайнам острова. И мои друзья их найдут.

– Посмотрим, как ты запоешь на допросе.

Бен стянул женщине запястья пластиковыми наручниками и грубо подхватил ее за плечи, поднимая с земли. Брюнетка рассмеялась и зло сплюнула кровь.

– Ты и твои маленькие одаренные друзья, умеющие читать мысли, не вытянут из меня ни слова, Лайнус.

Внезапно у женщины пошла пена изо рта, глаза закатились, ее затрясло в конвульсиях, и она осела в руках Бена. Она была мертва.

– Цианид, – потрясенно прошептал Ричард. 

– Похоже на работу спецслужб. Во что вы ввязались, Лайнус? – в голосе Джона в наушнике чувствовались потрясение и злость.

Бен не знал, что ему ответить.

***

Лайнус устало упал на диван в приемном отделении, Джон занял кресло дальше по коридору. Они были клинике, подобной той, в какую отвозили Джошуа, кажется, целую вечность назад.  
Мария Алперт мертва. Для нее уже ничего не сделать. Бен не сумел сдержать данное обещание. Теперь можно лишь выяснить обстоятельства смерти этой женщины и наказать виновных…

 _«Не только в твоей голове есть ключик к тайнам острова. И мои друзья их найдут»._

Слова брюнетки не давали Бену покоя.

Кто еще знает про остров и про то, как его найти? Уидмор мертв, самые приближенные к нему люди мертвы. Майлз и Лапидус – единственные уцелевшие члены группы, которую послал Уидмор? Нет, они просто следовали по заданным им координатам, а они продолжают меняться, и единственная, кто может их определить – это Элоиза Хокинг. Конечно! Но если бы похитители о ней знали, ее бы уже нашли и не стали бы шантажировать Ричарда. Кто еще, кроме нее и самого Бена, может знать, как найти остров? Кандидаты Джейкоба!

Сун, Джек и Саид мертвы, Десмонд в безопасности. Нужно только предупредить миссис Хьюм, и она позаботится, чтобы ее муж и сын были под надежной охраной. Кто еще?  
Бен аж подскочил. Кейт! Она единственная из Шестерки Оушеаник, кто вернулся. Джек наверняка рассказал ей про станцию «Фонарь» и как с ее помощью можно определить местонахождение острова в пространстве и времени... 

Нужно срочно лететь в Сидней. Предупредить их с Клер, пока не стало слишком поздно!

– Уйдешь, не попрощавшись? – Ричард подошел к нему.

– А стоит ли прощаться после всего, через что ты прошел из-за меня, – пожал плечами Лайнус. – Нужно успеть спасти других, пока им не пришлось пережить нечто подобное.

Бен смотрел в пол, не решаясь поднять взгляд на Алперта.

– Ты и правда очень сильно изменился, – тихо сказал Ричард. – Джейкоб ошибался на твой счет, я ошибался, считая тебя шарлатаном. 

Это не было для Бена новостью, но почему-то признание больно резануло внутри по старой ране, не способной зажить окончательно. 

– Если бы только Джейкоб был жив, он бы увидел. Он бы понял…– вздохнул Алперт.

– Ирония в том, что не убей я Джейкоба и Локка, не потеряй Алекс, я бы так ничего и не понял. Я бы не изменился, – ответил Лайнус.

В этих словах была горечь, терпкая, настоявшаяся за несколько лет, словно крепкий алкоголь. 

– Такая уж у меня судьба. Те, кто рядом со мной – страдают.

– Это наша общая доля, – болезненная гримаса исказила лицо Ричарда.

– Я должен был… – заговорил Лайнус.

– Это не твоя вина! – неожиданно резко сказал Ричард. – Мы ведь с тобой знаем, что остров не отпускает так просто тех, кого единожды призвал. Я решил пойти против его воли, решил убежать, и это моя расплата.

Слезы вновь полились из его глаз, и Ричард замолчал. Бен стоял рядом, не смея шелохнуться, чувствуя себя бесполезным деревянным чурбанчиком. Он должен был заботиться о безопасности Алпертов, это он был виноват в смерти Марии и он не имел права сейчас ни просить прощения, ни говорить, как ему жаль, что все это случилось.

– Ты пойдешь за ними, Бен? Найдешь тех, кто это сделал, как отыскал людей Уидмора и отомстил за Алекс? – в глазах Алперта, покрасневших от слез полыхнул огонь безумия. – Я знаю, что ты пойдешь. И ты должен взять меня с собой!

Пусть собственные глаза Бена были не столь выразительны, он видел эти яростную решимость, боль и гнев внутренним зрением в потемках своей души, распаханных плугом ненависти. 

Месть – ядовитая тварь, выедающая человека, словно кислота. Она разжигает костры до самых небес, неистово хохочет и пирует по колено в крови. А когда ее ненасытная жажда удовлетворена, она оставляет лишь пустую оболочку, в которой гулко завывают ледяные ветры одиночества, гоняя вихри черного пепла тоски.

«Что ты знаешь о мести, Ричард? Ты убил одного человека, да и то случайно. Ты всегда был Советником. Всю грязную работу за тебя делали такие, как я. Ты только указывал нам, с кем нужно разобраться. Ты более ста лет страдал и боялся Адского пламени за одно убийство. Как думаешь, сколько их придется совершить, пока твоя жажда крови не будет удовлетворена? Это уничтожит тебя, Ричард…»

Решение созрело и тяжелым камнем упало на душу Лайнуса. Он протянул руку и сжал плечо Алперта.

– Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, Ричард, – заговорил Бен мягким и вкрадчивым тоном. – Но эта работа не для тебя. Ты не знаешь, каково это – выслеживать людей и отнимать их жизни или видеть, как кто-то убивает их для тебя – не потому, что «так сказал Джейкоб» и во всем этом есть высший смысл – а потому что они навредили тебе лично. Ты не знаешь, что делает с людьми жажда мести, а я знаю. Я не смог спасти твою жену, но позволь мне помочь тебе отомстить за ее смерть. Клянусь тебе, я найду их всех и разрушу эту организацию до основания. Ты был рядом много лет и знаешь, на что я способен.  
Глаза Ричарда потухли. Их заволокло туманом, словно прибрежный город осенним вечером.

– Я не принадлежу этому миру. Прожил тут три года, старался выглядеть «обычным человеком», но я чувствую это кожей, чувствую на уровне инстинктов: я здесь чужой, – пробормотал он, глядя в сторону. 

– Единственное место, где я был своим, больше не примет меня. Ради чего мне еще жить, Бен?

– Ты можешь вернуться на остров, если захочешь. Хьюго примет тебя.

– Правда? – жизнь вернулась во взгляд Алперта, и он лихорадочно сжал руку Лайнуса. – Спасибо, Бен. Мне жаль, что мы никогда не были близки, ты стал бы хорошим другом. Прости, что не верил в тебя и не помогал тебе стать тем лидером, каким ты мог.

Словно Атланту надоела его ноша, и он скинул небеса со своих плеч. Они рухнули и придавили Бенджамина Лайнуса своим весом. Во рту пересохло, в глаза будто песком сыпанули, дар речи отключили, как воду за неуплату. Он мог лишь стоять и беспомощно моргать.

– Бен, – между тем продолжил Ричард, которому явно было важнее выговориться, чем получить реакцию на свои слова. – Скажи ему. Скажи своему другу Джону, с чем он имеет дело, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Лайнус, все еще не в силах обрести дар речи, лишь нервно улыбнулся и кивнул головой. И тут случилось что-то совершенно из ряда вон выходящее. Ричард крепко его обнял на прощание, но прежде чем Бен успел хоть как-то отреагировать, отпустил его и ушел.

Бен остался стоять посреди коридора, ошарашенный и потрясенный, внутренним зрением наблюдая, как с оглушительным треском рушится его привычная картина мира.


	6. Перекресток

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После случая в Сан-Франциско, Бен спешит в Сидней, чтобы уберечь Клер Литтлтон, Кейт Остин и их сына от неизвестного нового врага.

  
_Флешсайд. Сентябрь 2004_  
_Лос-Анджелес_  


Забавная штука бессмертие – вроде бы живешь дольше, получаешь больше опыта, но это не значит, что становишься умнее. Отучаешься привязываться к людям, перестаешь ценить простые жизненные моменты – ведь они так стремительно проходят – теряешь чувствительность, воспринимаешь окружающих как актеров в пьесе один сезон.

Годы идут, меняются декорации, меняются лица, не меняешься только ты, ни внешне, ни внутренне. Тебе просто незачем меняться, если ты знаешь, что твоя жизнь бесконечна. У тебя всегда есть шанс что-то поменять, всегда есть время что-то сделать, в итоге ты откладываешь все на потом и так ничего и не делаешь. И когда в один прекрасный день тот, кто наделил тебя этим даром, умирает, и магия кончается, ты так и остаешься у того же разбитого корыта, которое собирался починить еще сотню лет назад. И это разбитое корыто – ты сам, все тот же несчастный испуганный одинокий человек, научившийся столь малому за столь большой срок.

Зная судьбу Алперта, Бен не хотел бессмертия. Ему понадобилось более сорока лет, чтобы понять, что он все это время шел не в том направлении. Его мир перевернулся со смертью дочери. Страх за собственную жизнь и осознание собственной конечности всегда были настолько большим стимулом для Лайнуса, что согласиться на бессмертие значило бы лишиться этого, и так никогда и не узнать, куда может привести его дорога начатых изменений.

Отказывался он и по другой причине. Ричард не хотел умирать, потому что боялся попасть в Ад за убийство человека. Бенджамин Лайнус верил в Бога, но не был уверен, верит ли он в Ад. Если он и существовал, то, несомненно, за все грехи Бена Сатана приготовил для него отдельную уютную камеру с роскошным видом на огненные реки и бодрящим серным бризом по утрам. Наверняка черти уже бурно спорили, что сначала поставить в расписание Лайнусу: пытки каленым железом или ванны в кипящем масле?

Нельзя сказать, что подобная перспектива не пугала Бена, хотя цинизм и скептицизм говорили ему, что если Ад и есть, то наверняка он выглядит как-то иначе, нежели в классической трактовке религиозных клириков. А безжалостный паразит по имени Совесть, имевший тысячи зубов и когтей, вонзался в его душу и зло твердил, что всех пыток Ада не хватит, чтобы наказать Бена за то, что он натворил при жизни, начиная с убийства родного отца и заканчивая убийством Джейкоба. Так что приближение Смерти Бенджамин Лайнус приветствовал, как приход долгожданного гостя.

Мир, в котором он оказался после смерти, был также далек от картин Ада, как далека галактика Туманность Андромеды от Млечного Пути. С возвращением воспоминаний пришло и понимание, что этот мир – своеобразный «дар острова». Каждый из кандидатов Джейкоба рано или поздно мог вспомнить свою жизнь и пойти дальше. Бен сомневался, что заслужил подобной чести, а еще он не мог понять, как так получилось, что в этом мире он снова встретил Джона Хантера. Наверное, все-таки у этого мира и Ада было нечто общее.

Вот оно – вечное напоминание об ошибках прошлого, его личный Дьявол в Костюме, не оставивший его даже после смерти, сидит и наблюдает, как Лайнус колдует над кофеваркой в школьной учительской. Он не помнит ничего, и вряд ли вспомнит, ведь он не был в числе «избранных». Но даже без памяти о прошлом он оставался все тем же Джоном Хантером с той же улыбкой, дурацкими шуточками и невозможно зелеными внимательными глазами.

– Вы, наверное, подрабатывали в студенческие годы как бариста в кофейне, – предположил Джон. – Так и вижу вас, юного, в этих огромных очках, которые все носили в семидесятых – восьмидесятых, в какой-то милой уютной кафешке.

Бен скептично выгнул бровь, бросив быстрый взгляд через плечо.

– Ваш кофе, готов детектив Хантер, – он протянул Джону чашку. – Сначала попробуйте, а потом будете высказываться о моих навыках. Эта кофе-машина так устроена, что не нужно большого ума, чтобы сварить в ней вполне пристойный кофе. Нажимаете несколько кнопок – и она все сделает сама. Главное – не забывать менять фильтр.

Они устроились за столиком у окна. Джон сделал глоток и издал очень удовлетворенное «М-м-м».

– В прошлой жизни… – неожиданно сказал Джон.

У Бена внутри похолодело.

– Я думаю, вы точно работали в кофейне в прошлой жизни, – Джон улыбнулся поверх чашки.

«Знал бы ты, как далек от правды...»

Бен вспомнил, как дышать, и даже сумел улыбнуться.

– Не думаю. Мне кажется, я принимал участие в каких-то важных исторических событиях, поэтому теперь так люблю историю, – Бен очень аккуратно продолжил опасную тему.

– А я уверен, что был частным детективом. Знаете, как в одном из тех фильмов в стиле нуар: роковые женщины, циничные негодяи, загадки, сигаретный дым…

– Обязательные морали в конце каждой истории, – не удержался от едкого комментария Лайнус.

– О, нет. Вот только без моралей, – засмеялся Джон. – Попадись мне такая «роковая женщина», я не стал бы ее сдавать властям.

– В таком случае вы бы прекратились из героя в злодея, – пожал плечами Лайнус.

– Большинство героинь этих фильмов были и вполовину не так опасны, как думали окружавшие их мужчины, – пожал плечами Джон. – Просто эти мужчины не знали, что с ними делать.

– А вы, значит, знаете? – Бен скептически поморщился.

– Знаю, – Джон усмехнулся поверх чашки.

– И что же? Поделитесь тайным знанием! – фыркнул Бен.

– Любить, уважать, быть верным и надежным, не позволить себя сломать и не позволять им сломаться, только растопить их внутренние стены, ровно настолько, чтобы, взглянув через них, они сами увидели в себе то лучшее, что в них и так есть.

– Ну у вас и самомнение, детектив Хантер! – восторженно воскликнул доктор Лайнус. – Вы правда думаете, что вашего очарования хватило бы, чтобы перевоспитать одну из этих закоренелых преступниц, что убивали мужчин, не моргнув и глазом?

– Я не только очаровательный, но еще и очень упрямый, – просто ответил Джон. – Но мне приятно, что вы так считаете.

– Считаю как? – Бен ошарашено моргнул.

– Считаете меня очаровательным.

– Я вовсе не…

Уши Бена предательски погорячели.

– Расслабьтесь, Лайнус, – миролюбиво сказал Джон. – Это был всего лишь коварный прием, чтобы сбить вас с мысли.

– Вы нечестно деретесь, детектив!

Сердце Бена, бросившееся в бешеную скачку, постепенно успокаивалось.

– Разве мы деремся, доктор? Мне казалось, мы вполне цивилизованно беседуем за чашкой кофе.

– Ваши навыки ведения дискуссии оставляют желать лучшего, – едко, но беззлобно заметил Бен.

– Никто не идеален, – ухмыльнулся Джон.

– Так о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить? – Бен решил, что пора сворачивать этот странный разговор.

– Разве мы сейчас с вами не разговариваем?

– Я имею в виду ваше расследование. Вы говорили, у вас есть какая-то новая зацепка?

– А... Да, – тень пробежала по лицу Хантера – или Бену так показалось из-за игры света умирающего дня.

Через секунду Джон снова улыбался.

– Кстати, о роковых женщинах, – детектив достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака очередное одно фото. – Это Елена Черненко, ее подозревают в связях с русской мафией, но, насколько нам известно, она «фрилансер», работает на того, кто больше заплатит. Мистер Кими, один из погибших в том ресторане, был известен своими связями с криминальным миром. Кими и Черненко неоднократно встречались, вероятно, она выполняла для него разные поручения. Однако месяц назад их встречи прекратились. В то же время у Кими начались проблемы с бизнесом. В этом ресторане убили пятерых. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что это работа одного человека. Так что я бы не исключал, что Джарра и Черненко сработали вместе. Посмотрите внимательно, доктор Лайнус, возможно, вы когда-либо видели эту женщину?

Джон положил на стол перед Беном фотографию. Лайнус смотрел на нее, не отрываясь. На фото была изображена та самая загадочная брюнетка, что покончила с собой в парке.

  
_Основной таймлайн. Июль 2011_  
_Где-то над Тихим океаном_  
_Рейс «Сан-Франциско — Сидней»_  


Проклятый абзац не стал более понятен даже после пятого прочтения. Отчаявшись погрузиться в любимое занятие на время перелета, Бен закрыл книгу.

Привычные паттерны поведения разваливались или нарушались один за другим. Даже чтение, его верный друг, его надежная стена между внешним и внутренним мирами, изменило ему.

Бен устало откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыл глаза и провел так добрых пятнадцать минут. Но сон, похоже, был влюблен в способность читать где угодно и когда угодно, и они сбежали вместе от своего нерадивого хозяина и сейчас наверняка уже пересекали границу Мексики.

Лайнус открыл глаза, обратился за поддержкой к окну, но и оно что-то имело против Бена. Оно показывало грузные кучи серой мглы, способные вогнать в тоску даже самого изощренного любителя выискивать в форме облаков что-нибудь, похожее на кита, бабочку или Летающего Макаронного Монстра.

«Значит, все-таки реальный мир…»

Бен развернулся и встретился с внимательным взглядом зеленых глаз из-под тяжелых бровей.

– Я тоже не могу спать во время перелетов, – начал Джон с совершенно нейтральной фразы.

– Вам стоит пить поменьше кофе, мистер Хантер, – Бен так устал, что слова, которые в его устах ранее прозвучали бы едкой нападкой, выглядели заботой.

Всего каких-то пару часов назад Бен состоял на распутье, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, как все обернется. В роли распутья выступал больничный коридор. Дверь по одну сторону вела на улицу, а по другую – к тайнам острова.

Джон выглядел четко очерченным черным силуэтом на фоне светлых больничных стен. Одинокой темной скалой среди белых вершин.

Бен подошел к нему, не представляя, с чего начать разговор. Все его красноречие рассыпалось, как разноцветный бисер из перевернутой коробки. Зеленые хрусталики – осколки его разговора с Джеком, алые – обрывки его словесных перепалок с «другим Джоном», синие вперемешку с голубыми – он стоит на краю обрыва с Джеймсом «Сойером» Фордом, ветер треплет его волосы, он только что завершил красивую многоходовку, одурачил мошенника, и разбитая в очередной раз губа мизерная плата за это…

_«То, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее»._

А не пошел бы ты в жопу, Ницше! Бен бы принял тысячу смертей, знай он, что, выжив, не будет больше тем непроницаемо-холодным человеком, как шесть лет назад. Тот человек мог вершить человеческие судьбы, разбивать сердца, уничтожать чужую самооценку парой точно выбранных слов, невозмутимо лгать. Но сейчас не сорокашестилетний мужчина стоял посреди больничного коридора, а мальчишка лет десяти, слабый и беззащитный.

– Оно стоит того? – Джон заговорил первым, и Бен мысленно поблагодарил его за первый шаг. – Этот ваш остров, он стоит того? Вы говорили, что ваша организация спасает людей, но как так получается, что одних вы спасаете, а другие при этом страдают? Страдают потому, что хранят ваши тайны, Лайнус!

Прежний Бен сейчас бы процитировал Джерома К. Джерома. «Так уж устроен мир: страдают всегда невинные» – сказал бы прежний Лайнус. Он сочинил бы прекрасную речь об изменчивой сучке Судьбе и злой воле Рока…

– Если вы хотите знать, почему они пришли за Ричардом и его женой, а не за мной, я вам отвечу, – выпалил Бен как можно быстрее, пока не передумал. – Они знают, что им не взять меня живым. Но, если бы мне пришлось выбирать, я бы с удовольствием поменялся местами с миссис Алперт.

– И этот чертов остров того стоит? Эта ваша организация, она что-то вроде культа, что ли? Умри, но не выдай, где находится штаб-квартира?

– Отвечая на ваш первый вопрос – ни один остров в мире не стоит человеческих жизней. Но люди, мистер Хантер, люди, которые решили туда уехать – их безопасность стоит того, чтобы за это умереть.

– А что это за бред про перемещение в пространстве и времени? Что, ваш штаб постоянно переезжает? Так вы не спасаете этих людей. Лайнус, а обрекаете их на вечное скитание.  
Бен медленно поднял обрушенные Атлантом небеса на свои плечи.

– Это не так, мистер Хантер. Похоже, я слишком долго с этим тянул. Пойдемте, пора вам узнать, что к чему.

Джон посмотрел в сторону двери, на которую показывал Лайнус, но не сдвинулся с места.

У любого терпения есть предел, и Джон Хантер достиг своего, осознал Бен. Наконец-то Джон увидел чудовище, скрытое под дорогим костюмом и приветливой улыбкой. Разочарование настигло Хантера, тяжело навалилось на плечи как нетрезвый собутыльник и накрыло своей душной рваной вуалью. Неизбежное случилось, как назло, именно в тот момент, когда Лайнусу отчаянно нужна помощь Джона.

Холод распространился от солнечного сплетения Бена, растекся по груди, обхватил горло, словно удавка. Король под шахом, ферзь повержен, проигрыш неизбежен, остается сделать последний ход. Нет времени для игр и лжи, остается лишь собрать все оставшиеся силы на выдох для последних слов.

– У вас есть выбор, мистер Хантер. Я собирался сказать вам в конце месяца, когда мы закончим работу, но... Неделю назад мне доложили, что ваша проблема решена. Вы можете сейчас выйти за эту дверь, устроиться на любую работу, жить, как свободный человек, и больше никогда не возвращаться. Или вы можете пойти со мной и узнать то, что знает не более двух сотен человек во всем мире. Проблема в том, что ситуация критическая и сейчас… Сейчас вы мне нужнее, чем я вам.

Последние слова Бен произнес едва слышно. Сложно говорить, когда методично считаешь каждый вдох и выдох.

Хантер молча поднялся, угрюмый и мрачный.

– Так куда идти, Лайнус?

***

Старые видеозаписи, оцифрованные под DVD-формат, нещадно дергались и шипели. Идея собрать архив из учебных фильмов «ДХАРМА Инишиатив», исследований ученых, нанятых Уидмором за разные периоды времени, и превратить это все в некую ознакомительную презентацию для кандидатов, принадлежала Хьюго.

Каждая медицинская станция была оборудована секретной комнатой. Там находился компьютер, защищенный сложнейшей системой безопасности. С этого компьютера можно было получить доступ к учебным файлам и к некоторым файлам по истории острова.

– Не держите меня за дурака, Лайнус, – покачал головой Джон, посмотрев презентацию. – Я давно начал искать информацию про ваш остров, и благодаря вашей коллеге, миссис Хьюм , уже выяснил почти все, что было в этом фильме. Но мы ведь оба знаем, что это лишь поверхность, подчищенная зацензуренная история. Этакая замануха для туристов. Если вы хотите, чтобы я пошел с вами, мне нужно знать больше.

Глупо брать на работу бывшего спецназовца и надеяться, что в свободное от работы время он будет только пить, ходить по бабам да сериальчики смотреть. Браво, мистер Хантер!

Делать было нечего, и Бен рассказал ему краткую версию истории острова и событий, произошедших после крушения лайнера, опустив кровавые детали своего в ней участия. Рассказал о Других, о кандидатах Джейкоба, об энергетических карманах и истинном назначении станций «Дхарма Инишиатив», о перемещениях острова в пространстве и времени.

Джон задумчиво грыз зубочистку, похоже, ему отчаянно хотелось закурить.

– Я вижу, что вы в это верите, Лайнус. Теперь скажу вам, во что верю я, – заговорил он наконец.

По его тону и тяжелому взгляду было сложно определить: поверил он или только еще больше разозлился. Бен приготовился мужественно принять любой ответ.

– Как мне представляется, некие ученые, из тех обкуренных «детей цветов», что называли моего отца, ветерана Вьетнама, преступником, основали исследовательскую станцию на островке в Тихом океане. Они натворил там дел, да таких, что островок оброс мифами и легендами, как Чернобыль. За годы там даже собралась целая группа нелегальных поселенцев, этаких сталкеров, любителей тайн, и они назвались Другими.

Бен хотел возразить, но чутье подсказало ему, что если он не хочет потерять Хантера, лучше соглашаться со всем, что он сейчас скажет.

– В 2005-м ваш сумасшедший миллиардер-филантроп, очевидно, тоже большой любитель загадок и тайн, купил этот островок и устроил там маленькую колонию, тихую гавань для всех людей, таких же странных, как и он сам, – продолжил Джон. – Не всем местным это понравилось. Кто-то, как вы, перешел на сторону миллиардера, кто-то, как Ричард, уехал с острова.  
Джон метким броском отправил зубочистку в урну.

– Я верю, что некоторые из людей, которых мы с вами спасли, обладают некими способностями, не поддающимися логическому осмыслению, я верю, что вы искренне хотите защитить это убежище. Что до волшебных исцелений и путешествий во времени… В фильмах и сериалах это звучит забавно, но я в это не верю. Но я знаю точно, что нужен вам, Лайнус, потому что с вашим нынешним настроением к завтрашнему вечеру вы будете мертвы.

Бен горько усмехнулся в ответ.

– Так что вы решили, мистер Хантер?

– Куда мы отправляемся дальше? – лицо Джона будто заострилось, черты стали тверже и резче.

– Сидней, Австралия, – едва дыша, ответил Бен, услышав заветное «мы».

Так Джон Хантер и Бенджамин Лайнус оказались в самолете, следующем по маршруту Сан-Франциско – Сидней. Бен предпочел бы лететь на частном самолете с Френком Лапидусом, но тот был на острове, а ждать его возвращения оттуда – значило бы терять драгоценное время. Пришлось воспользоваться услугами коммерческого рейса, благо в бизнес-классе были места.

Бен благодарил судьбу за то, что их с Джоном разделял проход. Бен не высидел бы почти пятнадцать часов, рискуя соприкоснуться локтями с Хантером. После разговора в клинике Лайнусу нужен был тайм-аут, но вместо полосатой кошки Судьбы сегодня на дежурство вышел черный кот Провидения, толстый и наглый.

– Что вы читаете? – поинтересовался Джон, кинув на перевернутую книгу Лайнуса.

– Перечитываю. Взял в аэропорту сборник трагедий Шекспира, чтобы убить время.

– Убивать он был мастер, – хмыкнул Джон. – Помню, смотрел одну его трагедию в телепостановке. Там о том, как один парень устраивает своему бывшему ад на земле за то, что тот мало того, что женился, так еще и повышение дал не ему, а своему новому любовнику. В итоге во всем почему-то оказалась виновата жена того бывшего.

– Простите? – у Бена глаза на лоб полезли. Комментарий Джона был настолько странным и нелепым, что все тяжелые мысли и воспоминания о недавней трагедии вылетели из головы, как от мощного пинка.

– Ну, этот бывший еще был афроевропеец… – уточнил Хантер.

– Вы имеете в виду «Отелло»?!

– Да! Точно. Его звали Отелло. Ну, правда, этот злодей... как его...

– Яго.

– Вот этот Яго, он жизнь положил на то, чтобы навредить другому мужику. Явно же тут что-то нечисто. Да он вообще тот еще фрукт был.

Джон перегнулся через проход и забрал у Бена книгу, полистал, ткнул в страницу и зачитал вслух.

  
_Он крепко сжал мне руку и со страстью_  
_Стал целовать, как будто с губ моих_  
_Срывал он с корнем эти поцелуи,_  
_И положил мне ногу на бедро…_  


– Вот, видите, что Яго про себя и Кассио рассказывает! – торжествующе произнес Джон. – И у мистера Шекспира много таких штучек про обнимающихся и целующихся мужчин, признающихся друг другу в любви!..

Бен хотел возразить, что это всего лишь слова, вырванные из контекста, но тут до него дошел смысл произошедшего. Джон не просто ткнул пальцем в небо. Он нашел конкретную цитату в конкретной части пьесы. Он не просто «смотрел одну телепостановку», он знал текст наизусть.

– Вы не перестаете удивлять меня, мистер Хантер, – Бен заинтересованно изучал Джона, будто увидел впервые. – Никогда бы не догадался, что вы поклонник Шекспира.

– Я – нет, – улыбнулся Джон. – А вот моя мать была учительницей литературы. Заставляла меня заучивать разные пафосные монологи наизусть. До сих пор помню: «Ты не соврал, аптекарь, с поцелуем умираю».

– Я никогда не знал свою мать, – неожиданно для самого себя сказал Бен и отчетливо почувствовал, как в его затылок врезался поломанный примус, запущенный метким броском черного кота. Пушистый подлец с гнусным хохотом потирал лапы, довольный своей работой.

– Она умерла при родах. Я представлял себе, что она любила читать. Что, будь она жива, она бы меня этому научила в первую очередь. И я всегда говорил, что так и было. Я представлял, что делаю то, что она любила, и так чувствовал ее присутствие рядом…

Слова сами вылетели, и их было уже не поймать, как того пресловутого воробья из поговорки. Проскользнули в одну из трещин его разбитой картины мира.

Зачем ты это сказал, Лайнус? Жалости захотел? Мог бы уже сам себе вскрыть грудную клетку и показать свое кровоточащее сердце. Хотя, какое там у тебя сердце? Так, маленькая вишенка в огромной глыбе льда. Покажи ему, пусть хорошо прицелится, чтобы разбить эту льдину одним точным ударом и уничтожить тебя к чертовой матери.

– Хорошо, что вы придумали такой способ быть с ней мысленно, – мягко сказал Джон.

В его глазах не было ни тени жалости, лишь тепло и понимание. Лед в сердце Бена не крошился, раня душу острыми обломками. Он таял медленно, но необратимо. Хотелось закричать от беспомощности, броситься бежать на край света, спрятаться в ледяную крепость одиночества от этой ласковой улыбки и теплых глаз.

– Спасибо, мистер Хантер, – выдавил из себя Бен, не уверенный, за что благодарит.

Просто нужно было что-то сказать, чтобы не сидеть, как истукан, глядя на этого странного простодушного человека остекленевшим взглядом.

– Моя маман была своеобразной женщиной. Из тех, что слишком возвышенны для простых домохозяек, – продолжил Джон. – Все у нее был какой-то духовный поиск, переживала она из-за упадка культуры в среде молодежи. Потому и меня так муштровала. Боялась, что я вырасту некультурным безграмотным чурбаном.

Впервые Бен порадовался тому, что Хантер так любит болтать и может заполнить неловкие паузы.

– Ох, помню, в средней школе пришла к ней гениальная идея организовать театральный кружок и поставить «Ромео и Джульетту». Все подростки любят эту слезливую историю о суициде во имя любви.

У Джона на лице появилось то самое вдохновенное выражение, с которым он рассказывал свои военные истории, и Бен невольно подался к нему, приготовившись слушать.

– Это был первый и последний раз, когда в нашей школе ставили Шекспира, но поверьте мне, Лайнус, этот спектакль стал школьной легендой! – ухмылка Джона не предвещала ничего хорошего.

– Сначала все шло очень даже неплохо, но потом мы дошли до знаменитой сцены с балконом. Джульетта говорит свое: «Ромео, почему же ты Ромео». Замолкает и повторяет: «Ну почему же ты Ромео, почему…» И я понимаю, что ее заело. У девочки в глазах паника, до моих слов еще десять ее реплик, но надо спасать положение…

– Вы играли Ромео? – не поверил Бен.

– Думаете, почему я про аптекаря вспомнил? Мне его предсмертный монолог потом еще лет десять в кошмарных снах снился. К счастью, это была моя первая и последняя роль в театре, – усмехнулся Джон. – Так вот, вижу я, что Элли паникует, включаю все свою фантазию и выдаю: «Меня назвал так мой отец Монтекки»… И вижу как, на ее лице выражение «я забыла дома выключить утюг» меняется на выражение «ах нет же, утюг выключила мама». И она начинает шпарить дальше по тексту: «Что есть Монтекки? Разве так зовут, лицо и плечи, ноги, грудь и руки»... Ну и так далее.

– Очень профессионально, – оценил Бен.

– Да, выкрутились, как могли, – махнул рукой Джон. – Но это был лишь вялый предвестник бури! То ли звезды стояли в тот вечер раком, то ли луна повернулась к Земле жо… темной стороной, но затмение нашло на Меркуцио. Его играл мой приятель, знатный шутник и хулиган, который записался в театральный кружок только потому, что «ну типа чо, девчонки ж эта, западают на актеров», – Хантер убедительно изобразил гоповатые интонации школьного друга. – Каждую репетицию он исправно «умирал», но потом ему кто-то сказал, что это не круто, мол «Меркуцио очень быстро сдался, не мужик». Так они с Тибальтом такое сражение устроили…

– Неужели подрались прямо на сцене? – предположил Бен, все более и более увлекаясь историей.

– Не то чтобы подрались, но мы этого му... удалого бойца по всей сцене гоняли, что б ему! И Монтекки, и Капулетти – все пытались убить одного несчастного Меркуцио. Но в итоге он сдался сам и пафосно «умер», очень довольный собой.

– Ему, наверное, здорово за это влетело. Удивительно, как он не сорвал спектакль, – хмыкнул Лайнус.

– Что вы! – улыбнулся Джон. – Публика была в восторге! Школьники болели кто за нас, кто за Меркуцио, а взрослые решили, что это такая оригинальная современная трактовка классической пьесы. Короче, весело было всем, кроме нас.

– Представляю, – сочувственно покачал головой Бен.

– Но лучше всех выступил наш герцог Вероны. Его играл Робби Сноуден. Тупой как пробка, шкаф на шесть футов, причем это только в плечах, – Хантер изобразил руками очертания этого «шкафчика». – Футболист он был отличный, но актер из него вышел, как пуля из го... из результата пищеварения. Он участвовал в этом всем только потому, что его отец, мистер Сноуден, был директором школы. Слов у него было не очень много, но он должен был закрывать спектакль, знаете, этой знаменитой фразой: «Нет повести печальнее на свете…»

Бен кивнул.

– И вот, выходит Робби, отыгрывает вполне сносно всю печальную сцену над нашими бездыханными телами, и завершает спектакль фразой: «Нет повести печальнее на свете, чем повесть о Ромео и минете!»

Лайнус аж рот раскрыл.

– В зале повисает гробовая тишина, – продолжал Хантер. – Робби смотрит на всех огромными глазами какающей мышки, кто-то из-за кулис грозным шепотом рычит: «Занавес, мать вашу, занавес!» И тут зал взрывается истеричным смехом минут на пятнадцать. Мы с Джульеттой под шумок укатились за кулисы и хохотали, как сумасшедшие. На Робби было больно смотреть, но на следующий день он стал героем школы, а мать со мной дня три не разговаривала…

– Но почему? – удивился Бен.

– Почему Робби стал героем или почему мать молчала?

– Второе.

– Она решила, что это я подговорил всех сорвать спектакль, потому что не хотел в нем участвовать, – выражение на лице Хантера было подозрительно хитрым. – Я бы до такого в жизни не додумался, но, честно скажу, я вздохнул с облегчением, когда мне больше не пришлось читать пафосные монологи со сцены и одеваться в панталоны.  
Бен улыбнулся в кулак.

– А что сказал ваш отец?

– О, батя тогда служил патрульным и был на дежурстве. Так что спектакль он пропустил. И вот приезжает он домой. Видит, что мать на меня сердита, я тоже не в настроении, начинает меня расспрашивать, что да как? Я ему рассказываю, как было. Батя послушал, вздохнул, и тихо, но емко сказал: «Штопаный презерватив!»

– Можете повторить дословно, – улыбнулся Бен. – Мои уши не завянут.

– Так и сказал, клянусь! – искренне ответил Хантер. – Отец работал патрульным, а те использовали крепкие слова вместо междометий, но у него был принцип: «Когда приходишь домой, оставляй войну за порогом». Это включало в себя пункт «не материться дома». Я не понимал его в этом, а он мне как-то сказал: «Сынок, однажды ты встретишь человека, ради которого тебе захочется стать лучше, чем ты есть, и вот тогда ты поймешь, почему я никогда не употребляю бранных слов при твоей маме».

У Бена перед глазами ярко предстала картина: мужчина средних лет в полицейской форме говорит эти слова нескладному, длинному черноволосому подростку с яркими зелеными глазами. Губы растянулись в широкой улыбке сами собой, а в груди стало пугающе тепло.

– А ваш отец? Это он вас научил так культурно изъясняться? – поинтересовался Джон.

Словно кто-то захлопнул дверь, которая вела из темного чулана в солнечный ясный день.

Давай, Лайнус, расскажи ему еще и про папу, раз уж у вас вечер откровений. Расскажи, как прятался под кроватью, когда папа был в настроении помахать кулаками, как убегал из дома, как плакал от собственной беспомощности. Расскажи, как отец научил тебя, что, сколько бы ты ни старался, никогда не будешь достаточно хорош, никогда не заслужишь любви, как отец научил тебя, что единственный, на кого ты можешь рассчитывать – это ты сам. Как он научил тебя тому, что демонстрировать чувства – это показывать слабость. Чем громче ты плачешь, тем сильнее тебя будут бить, потому что ты слаб. Расскажи этому простачку, что случилось, когда тебе надоело терпеть ничтожество, именующее себя твоим отцом, и ты стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы дать ему отпор и отплатить за все, что он с тобой сделал...

– Мой отец научил меня выживать, – сказал наконец Лайнус. – Без него я бы не стал тем, кто я есть.

Джон смотрел на него, склонив голову набок – очень внимательно и как-то странно, словно понимал, что Бен говорит лишь очень урезанную версию правды.

– Знаете, Лайнус, вы иногда будто с другой планеты, а иногда посмотришь – обычный живой человек, – задумчиво сказал Джон. – Вы как моллюск. Чуть что – прячетесь в свою раковину. Слушаете мою историю – реагируете, улыбаетесь, а потом раз – и снова спрятались.

Джон изобразил ладонями характерное движение захлопывающейся раковины.

–Иногда очень хочется узнать, какой же вы на самом деле. Что там, под этой броней?

– Поверьте, жемчуга там нет, – холодно ответил Лайнус.

Близость рассыпалась тысячей осколков хрупкого хрусталя. Бен выпрямился в кресле, обрывая тонкую ниточку доверия, протянувшуюся между ним и Хантером. 

«Наивный, какой же я наивный. Так вот зачем ты это делаешь, Джон. Хочешь меня подловить? Хочешь узнать мои слабости? Ты только что выдал свои. Я хорошо умею изображать «обычных людей». Вот и ты попался. Грустные глазки, история про маму. Это твоя слабость? Ты слишком добрый... Ты поэтому сейчас со мной? Решил, что я без тебя не справлюсь? Пожалел меня? Это тебя и погубит...»

Джон хотел что-то сказать, потянулся к Бену через проход, но между ними вклинилась тележка стюардессы.

– Хотите чего-нибудь выпить, сэр?

– Нет, благодарю, – покачал головой Бен.

– Тогда может быть, посмотреть фильм? – девушка улыбнулась, демонстрируя свои ровные, но слишком крупные зубы.

– Да, спасибо, – Бен обрадовался возможности потратить время перелета, больше не разговаривая с Хантером до самой посадки.

– Простите, мисс, не могли бы вы мне показать, как обращаться с видеосистемой, а то я давно не летал, подрастерял навыки, – обратился к стюардессе Джон.

Бен включил экран в спинке кресла и принялся изучать список фильмов, краем глаза наблюдая, как Хантер флиртует с девушкой. Та улыбалась, демонстрируя свои лошадиные зубы и чуть ли не раздевая Джона похотливым взглядом.

Твердо решив, что дурной вкус Хантера в выборе женщин – последнее, о чем стоит волноваться, Бен выбрал фильм под названием «Начало», напротив которого сияла яркая надпись «Новинка! Эксклюзив!»

Он ждал какую-то дешевую комедию, но это оказался фантастический боевик, напичканный спецэффектами так, что сюжет местами терялся за их количеством.

Очевидно, австралийская авиакомпания загрузила этот фильм в свои базы только потому, что в нем фигурировал перелет по маршруту Сидней – Лос-Анжелес.

Мистер Хантер палил из пулемета, доставал его дурацкими шуточками и норовил скинуть со стула. Алекс – строила лабиринты и пускала по ним белых мышей, одну из которых звали Элоиза. Хьюго смешивал коктейли и твердил, что никуда с ними не пойдет, потому что терпеть не может самолеты. Джек делал то, что умел делать лучше всего – страдал и закатывал истерики. Бен вместе с Джоном Локком шли к хижине Джейкоба через снег. Неизвестно, откуда на тропическом острове взялся снег, но на выбеленной земле под ногами удивительно ярко была видна кровь, когда Локк закашлялся. Это Бен стрелял в него? Нет, здесь был кто-то более опасный, кто вел свою игру, в которой они были лишь пешками с самого рождения.

Им жизненно необходимо было найти хижину Джейкоба, она переместилась и была где-то в горах. Бен шел туда, чтобы раскрыть все тайны острова. Или он должен убить Джейкоба? Или это не Джейкоб, а его отец лежал в больничной кровати и просил у него прощения? Или это он сам был стариком, преисполненным сожалений, и говорил с пустотой, представляя, что рядом стоит призрак его умершей дочери?

Бен вынырнул из океана беспокойного сна лишь перед самой посадкой. Джон сладко потягивался, разминая затекшие плечи. Самолет сел в Сиднейском аэропорту точно по расписанию без происшествий.

_Сидней_

Надо сказать, что все, кто ранее избивал Бена Лайнуса по той или иной причине, предпочитали обходиться своими кулаками, и женская сумочка внесла некое приятное разнообразие в эту череду банальностей.

«Шмяк!»

– Это ты во всем виноват!

«Шмяк, шмяк!»

– Нельзя было тебе верить! Это ты вывел их на нас!

Джон и Кейт оттащили Клер. Хрупкая женщина брыкалась и рычала, как разъяренная тигрица.

– Поверьте мне, мисс Литтлтон. Мне очень жаль, что ваш сын похищен. Но я сделаю все, чтобы его спасти, – заверял ее Лайнус.

– Поверить тебе?! Когда солнце взойдет на западе и сядет на востоке! – женщина снова замахнулась своей увесистой сумочкой, но Джон отобрал у нее это опасное оружие.

– Не вини его, Клер. Это я должна была забрать Аарона, – пыталась успокоить подругу Кейт.

Аарон Литтлтон, шестилетний сын Клер, был похищен вчера днем после занятий. Дом прослушивался, так что Кейт, Клер, Бен и Джон встретились на парковке гостиницы, где Бен уже забронировал смежные номера. Но, прежде чем он успел что-то объяснить, Клер набросилась на него и крепко отходила своей увесистой сумочкой.

– Ты же слышала, что они сказали! Расскажите, как найти остров и, ваш сын к вам ввернется, – Клер и не думала успокаиваться. – Все это проклятый остров! Он опять пытается разлучить меня с сыном!

– Я доверяю Лайнусу не больше твоего. Но если кто и может помочь нам в деле, касающемся острова, то это он, – ответила Кейт.

Подход мисс Остин всегда импонировал Лайнусу более, чем манеры ее товарищей с восемьсот пятнадцатого. Она была способна прислушаться к голосу разума и о своей выгоде не забывала. К сожалению, ее положительные качества меркли перед ее абсолютной неразборчивостью в мужчинах.

– Хорошо, – кажется, слова Кейт немного успокоили Клер. – Посмотрим, чем он может помочь, но клянусь, Лайнус, будете плести интриги, я сама пристрелю вас.

– Справедливо, – кивнул Бен, ничуть не обидевшись. – Теперь, когда мы заключили временное перемирие, давайте поднимемся в номер, и вы расскажите мне как можно более подробно, что случилось.

История была очень похожа на то, что было с Ричардом и Марией Алпертами, только события развивались более стремительно. Похитители, кем бы они ни были, перешли от угроз к действиям всего за месяц. Очевидно, неудача в Сан-Франциско и тот факт, что Лайнус узнал об угрозе, подстегнули неизвестного врага.

Утром Клер, как обычно, отвезла Аарона в школу. Кейт задержалась на работе и попросила Анну, няню мальчика, встретить ребенка. Анна также пропала, ее сотовый был выключен, а домашний не отвечал.

– В первую очередь нужно выяснить, что случилось с няней, причастна ли она к похищению или она всего лишь случайная жертва, – заговорил Джон.

До этого он слушал молча.

– Дайте мне адрес, я поеду к ней на квартиру, все осмотрю, опрошу друзей. Лайнус, оставайтесь с мисс Литтлтон и мисс Остин на случай, если похитители выследили нас и решат нанести визит.

– А он кто он такой? Один из Других? – Клер подозрительно уставилась на Джона.

– Я Джон Хантер. Нет, я не из «Других», но работаю с Лайнусом и очень надеюсь, что меня вы не станете бить сумочкой, мисс.

– А вы поводов не давайте, как ваш подонок начальник, – фыркнула Клер. – Я поеду к Анне с вами, а Лайнус пусть остается. От него как от охраны пользы все равно немного. Он хорош, только если нападает исподтишка. Кейт дерется гораздо лучше, да и стреляет тоже. Скорее это она его защитит, чем он ее.

Джон кашлянул в кулак, как показалось Бену, пряча ухмылку.

****

Бен говорил по телефону с Лос-Анжелесом, когда дверь в смежный номер открылась, и на пороге появился Джон Хантер.

– Есть новости? – торопливо спросил он, когда Бен положил трубку.

Похоже, его поездка с мисс Литтлтон прошла не самым удачным образом.

– И да, и нет, – вздохнул Бен и ожесточенно потер виски. – Вскрытие показало, что причиной смерти миссис Алперт было не пулевое ранение, а остановка сердца, вызванная наркотическими веществами. Очевидно, ее хотели ввести в измененное состояние для допроса, но не учли все ее многочисленные проблемы со здоровьем. На перекрестке, где выбросили тело, не было больше никаких следов. Свидетели видели черный внедорожник с тонированными стеклами с фальшивыми номерами. По описанию он похож на тот, что преследовал меня и мистера Чжао в сентябре прошлого года. Зато проверка звонков брюнетки вывела на ее сообщника, мистера Кейна.

– Они взяли его?

– К сожалению, нет. Мистер Кейн заметил слежку и скрылся в неизвестном направлении.

– Паршиво, Лайнус, – Джон кивнул на приоткрытую дверь в номер, где находились Кейт и Клер. – Мамаши нервничают, и они правы: чем дольше нет ребенка…

– Я знаю, мистер Хантер, – оборвал его Бен. – Но вы меня перебили. Появились новости про нашу роковую незнакомку из парка. Ее имя обнаружилось в базе без вести пропавших. Елена Черненко – русская, приехала с родителями в Штаты после развала Союза в начале девяностых. Черненко была тихой девушкой, прилежно училась, но на последнем курсе университета увлеклась готической субкультурой, связалась с какой-то сектой и пропала. Ее мать говорила, что ее убили сатанисты, но подруги Елены рассказывали иную историю. Говорили, что она связалась с каким-то языческим культом почитателей египетских божеств, символом которых был анкх. Надеюсь, вы знаете, что это такое, мистер Хантер?

– Знаю. Я не на необитаемом острове вырос, – огрызнулся Джон. – Продолжайте, Лайнус!

– У мисс Черненко было украшение – серебряный анкх на кожаном черном шнурке. Примечательно, что мистер Кейн носит сережку в виде анкха. Это может быть чистым совпадением или свидетельством их романтической связи, но у меня есть чувство, что здесь замешано нечто большее. Возможно, мы имеем дело с некой сектой, и эти же люди похитили Аарона Литтлтона.

Договорив, Бен опустился в кресло. Тупая боль растекалась от затылка к вискам, сжимала стальные тиски и мешала нормально соображать. Он бы сейчас дорого дал за пару часов сна в нормальной кровати.

– Как ваша поездка? – устало спросил Лайнус, заранее предполагая, каким будет ответ.

– Тупик. В буквальном смысле слова. Адрес, который Анна указала в документах, привел нас к кирпичной стене в конце квартала. Дома под таким номером нет на этой улице. В агентстве, через которое Клер и Кейт нанимали няню, о ней никто даже не слышал. Точнее, у них работала одна Анна Льюис, но она уволилась год назад, потому что ей исполнилось шестьдесят, и она захотела отдохнуть на заслуженной пенсии.

– Были проблемы с мисс Литтлтон?

– Проблемы? Да девочка просто огонь! – восхищенно прокомментировал Джон. - Я думал, она администратору в агентстве глаза на жопу натянет, когда он отказался давать нам доступ к личным делам сотрудников. Воистину, нет ничего страшнее родителя, чей ребенок в опасности, а я еще думал, что в том фильме с Лиамом Нисоном все преувеличено.

– Вы себе даже не представляете, – тихо ответил Бен.

Копье чувства вины с именем Алекс на наконечнике болезненно шевельнулось и ткнулось острием под сердце.

– Эх, не будь они с Остин парой, я бы ее пригласил на свидание после того, как разберемся с этим делом, – усмехнулся Джон.

– Они не пара, – ответил Бен на автомате.

Он не знал этого наверняка, предпочитая не лезть в личную жизнь тех, кто больше не представлял для него стратегического интереса. На острове эти женщины были близкими подругами, и у каждой был свой мужчина. Просто так сложилось, что и Чарли, и Джек погибли. Так сложилось, что Клер пропала, и Кейт почти три года воспитывала ее ребенка. Но после, когда Кейт нашла Клер, они договорились не объяснять Аарону ничего, пока тот не станет достаточно взрослым, и ребенок считал, что у него теперь две мамы. Но романтические отношения? Нет. Бен даже мысли подобной не допускал.

– М-да, Лайнус. Да вам не только для чтения очки нужны, – Джон кивнул на приоткрытую дверь в соседний номер.

Бен подошел ближе и увидел, что женщины сидят на диване, крепко обнявшись. Кейт нежно перебирала светлые волосы Клер и что-то ласково шептала ей.

– Не хотелось бы их сейчас тревожить, но нужно расспросить их про секту, – тихо вздохнул Хантер.

Бен согласно кивнул, складывая запись о том, что Литтлтон и Остин больше, чем подруги, в архив «Мыслей-Котрые-Нельзя-Думать» на полку рядом с вопросом о сексуальных предпочтениях Джона 

Хантера и огромной черной коробкой с полустершимся именем «Джон Локк».

***

– Анкх? Не припоминаю, – Кейт напряженно нахмурилась.

– Я знаю! – воскликнула Клер. – У одного парня была пряжка на ремне с его изображением. Я еще подумала, что он гот. Помнишь, тот черненький, что подходил к нам в магазине пластинок?

– Да! Точно! – теперь и Кейт начала припоминать. – А еще у девушки из парка, у нее была такая брошка. Я не обратила бы внимания, если бы Клер за несколько дней до того не встретила того парня и не вспомнила свою бурную готическую юность.

– Но что это значит? – Клер испытующе смотрела на мужчин. – Нашего сына похитил какой-то культ?

– Возможно, это культ, а возможно, все эти люди работают на одну организацию, символом которой является анкх, – кивнул Лайнус. – Похоже, мисс Льюис была с ними заодно.

– Но она работала у нас с августа прошлого года! Почти десять месяцев!

– В конце августа прошлого года на меня впервые напали, – Бен помрачнел. – Должно быть, именно тогда они установили слежку за всеми, кто мог что-то знать.

– Значит это все-таки из-за тебя, – Клер вновь начала закипать. – Если с моим сыном хоть что-то случится, если хоть один волос упадет с его головы…

– Мисс Литтлтон, я знаю, что вы чувствуете, – резко оборвал ее Бен. – Моя дочь погибла, и я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы вам никогда не пришлось пережить ничего подобного! И поверьте, если хоть что-то случится с вашим сыном, я найду всех и каждого из этой организации, и убью своими руками.

Он не собирался делать подобных заявлений при них, но гиперэмоциональность Клер выбивала его из колеи.

– Это моя вина, – неожиданно подала голос Кейт. – Я единственная из Шестерки Оушеаник, кто вернулся. Они охотятся за мной, потому что я знаю, как найти остров. Я никогда не должна была забирать Аарона. Теперь он может пострадать из-за меня.

Она тихо заплакала. Все молчали несколько минут.

– Я рискую показаться грубым, но хватит уже угрызаться чувством вины и решать, кто более виноват в сложившейся ситуации. Давайте все подберем сопли и решим, что делать дальше со всем этим дерьмом, пока еще можно что-то сделать, – Джон говорил твердо и резко.

От прежнего любителя-дурацких-шуточек Хантера не осталось и следа. Металл в голосе, огонь в глазах, это был Джон-воин, способный уничтожить все препятствия на пути между ним и целью.

Заявление Джона произвело эффект. Все находившиеся в комнате дружно уставились на него, но возразить никто не посмел.

– Что вы предлагаете, мистер Хантер? – Бен первым обрел дар речи.

– Во-первых, нанести визит вежливости тому типу, который сидит в серебристом «Шевроле» в соседнем ряду с машиной мисс Литтлтон, – спокойно ответил Джон. – Он за нами от самого тупика катается.

***

Кейт и Клер спустились в подземный гараж на лифте и пошли к машине, в то время как Джон и Бен спустились по лестнице.

– Вы – основная цель, так что он поедет за вами. В это время мы с Лайнусом устроим ему небольшой сюрприз, – предложил Джон.

Сюрприза не вышло. То ли водитель Шевроле почувствовал ловушку, то ли заметил мелькнувший между машин силуэт, но он резко вдавил педаль газа и машина, истерично взвизгнув шинами, сорвалась с места.

Джон выстрелил, целясь по колесам, и, наверное, впервые в жизни промахнулся.

События развивались стремительно. Едва сообразив, что план провалился, Кейт запрыгнула в машину и погнала наперерез «Шевроле», перекрывая выезд из гаража. Водитель успел свернуть в последний момент и врезался в припаркованный джип. Гараж огласили истошные вопли сработавшей сигнализации. Водитель Шевроле, не пострадавший в аварии, выскочил и побежал к лифту.

Лайнус не мог прицелиться, потому что на линии огня оказалась Клер. Она рванула наперерез беглецу и со всего размаху заехала ему по лицу своей тяжелой сумочкой.

Мужчина рухнул на бетонный пол, пополз, потянулся за пазуху за пистолетом.

– Я бы не советовал, – Джон навис над ним, огромный и черный, целясь прямо в башку поверженного бандита.

– Где мой сын, тварь?! – Клер ощутимо пнула лежащего по ребрам.

– Вы все равно… его... не найдете, – прохрипел бандит и раскусил капсулу цианида.

– Да еб твою мать! – не сдержался Джон.

Клер заплакала, подоспевшая Кейт обняла ее за плечи.

Бен молча склонился над бандитом и принялся обыскивать его карманы. Джон обшарил машину.

На одной из пуговиц его пиджака было изображение анкха. Несомненно, этот человек состоял в том же культе или работал на ту же организацию, что и Черненко с Кейном. При нем ничего не было, кроме чека из придорожной закусочной, мятой пачки сигарет и некоторого количества наличных. Пальцы преступника были гладкими, без отпечатков.

У Бена внутри все похолодело. Если не удастся опознать этого человека, вряд ли удастся найти ребенка до того, как похитители убьют его, как Марию Алперт.

Раздался звон бьющегося стекла. Это Джон разбил стекло машины, в которой орала сигнализация и выдернул устройство, управлявшее сигналом. В гараже стало тихо, но это была лишь временная передышка.

– Мистер Хантер, пожалуйста, увезите женщин отсюда.

Бен вытащил из кармана блокнот и быстро написал адрес.

– Здесь живет человек, задолжавший мне пару услуг в прошлом. У него мисс Остин и мисс Литтлтон будут в безопасности.

Кейт, бережно поддерживая под ругу Клер, повела ее к машине. Джон даже не думал двигаться с места.

– А вы, Лайнус?

– А я позабочусь о том, чтобы «уборочная» команда оказалась здесь раньше, чем полиция, и никто не связал это убийство с мисс Остин или мисс Литтлтон. И я должен сделать еще кое-что.  
Бен вытащил из кармана складной нож и обнажил запястье мертвеца. 

– Что вы задумали, Лайнус?

– Видите, мистер Хантер, здесь у него шрам. Это татуировка, которую сводили. Но татуировки никогда не сходят полностью. Чернила проникают в более глубокие слои кожи и рисунок можно восстановить. 

– И вы хотите вырезать этот участок кожи и отдать своим умельцам, чтобы восстановили рисунок?

Бен кивнул. Джон опустился рядом с ним на одно колено и перехватил запястье Бена.

– Оставьте это своим «уборщикам», Лайнус, – тон Хантера был мягким, но настойчивым. – Дайте им распоряжения, и поедем отсюда все вместе.

И только теперь Бен заметил, как сильно дрожат его собственные руки.

***

– Какую бы срань ни твердил этот мудак Дерек, Мерфи были хорошими пацанами, – вышибала ирландского паба по имени Д. Уолш уже полчаса болтал с человеком, представившимся Джонни Дойлом.

– Все этот Галлахер виноват. Он им башку всякой дурью забил! – бурчал Уолш.

– Галлахер? – Дойл заказал своему собутыльнику еще выпить, и тот благодарно икнул.

– Да, был у нас тут один проповедник, ебнутый на всю башку. Нашел один Иисуса, называется. Ирландца таким не удивишь, да вот Галлахер этот не Христа нашел, а дьявола! Не к ночи лукавый помянут будет, – Уолш харкнул и смачно сплюнул.

– Ну, за упокой Кевина, – он поднял стакан и осушил его в один глоток.

– Шон в нем души не чаял, – звучно хлюпнул носом Уолш. – Не завидую я тому, кто прикончил его младшего брата.

– А не подскажешь, где его найти? Хочу выразить свои соболезнования, если понимаешь, – вежливо поинтересовался Дойл.

– Конечно, понимаю. Я тебе так скажу, – Уолш перешел на доверительный шепот. – Найдете тех, кто отделал Кевина - врежь им пару раз от меня, да еще свинцовый подарочек передай. Так и скажи: «это тебе от Дина Уолша, говноед»!

– Обязательно передам.

– Вот уж не думал, что ваши связи в криминальной среде нам однажды пригодятся, – прокомментировал этот диалог Лайнус, когда Джон вышел из паба.

– Все слышали?

– Да.

– Тогда не будем терять времени. У нас есть адрес. Но придется настроить навигатор, а то после поездки с мисс Литтлтон я понял, что плохо ориентируюсь в Сиднее…

Бен с трудом разобрал кривые каракули Уолша среди жирных отпечатков, диктуя Хантеру адрес, пока тот возился с современным чудом техники. Сам Бен предпочитал старые добрые бумажные карты.

– То, что вы сказали про свою дочь – это правда? – неожиданно спросил Хантер.

– Правда, – кивнул Бен.

– И вы отомстили за ее смерть? Убили подонка и всех, кто был причастен к ее смерти?

– Убил.

Почему-то этот откровенный ответ дался Бену удивительно легко.

– Хорошо.

Сложно определить, какие чувства сейчас звучали в голосе Джона, но они явно не сулили ничего приятного Шону Мерфи.

Татуировка помогла опознать покойного Кевина Мерфи. Братья Мерфи оба состояли в одной банде. Шон был «исполнителем» и делал ту же работу, которой в свое время занимался Джон Хантер. Кевин бы «адвокатом дьявола» – он вытаскивал членов банды из тюрьмы, если тех арестовывали.

Оба брата неожиданно исчезли полгода назад, по слухам – ударились в религию и ушли в монастырь замаливать грехи, но через два месяца они снова объявились с горячим приветом из родной Ирландии и трагической историей про умершую матушку.

Их босс, мистер Маклафлин, в парнях души не чаял и простил им внезапный уход в самоволку. Однако через пару месяцев стало ясно, что с парнями что-то не так. Они стали более замкнуты, стали больше времени проводить с Галлахером. А потом и вовсе пропали с радаров. Их новому начальнику, кем бы они ни был, похоже, не понравилось, что братья работают не только на него.

– Вы следите за главным входом, я зайду сзади, – сказал Джон, когда машина остановилась возле дома братьев Мерфи.

Бен приготовил пистолет и принялся ждать. Из дома донеслись звуки выстрелов и удары. Через пять минут на пороге появился Джон и жестом показал Лайнусу, что тот может зайти.

В доме было все перевернуто, в стене застряла пуля, белобрысый молодой человек, похожий на покойного Кевина, валялся на полу.

– Он мертв? – холодно поинтересовался Лайнус.

– Еще нет. Он мертвецки пьян, – поморщился Джон. – Судя по всему, после смерти брата наш герой решил покончить с собой, упившись до смерти.

– Ты чо-о-о за 'уй?!, – нечленораздельно протянул Шон, приподнимая голову. – Приперся тут…. Бз пр-гл-шения.

– Я тот, кто тебя сейчас пристрелит, если не скажешь где ребенок, – зло ответил Джон.

Он приподнял Шона за грудки и встряхнул. Шон всхрапнул, как загнанная лошадь, и отключился.

– Понятно, – Джон подхватил незадачливого пьянчужку подмышки, оттранспортировал в ванную и включил ледяной душ.

– Да вы чо-о-о, – обиженно протянул Шон. – Изверги-и-и!

Алкоголь и гравитация были сильнее его желания выбраться из ванной, так что, беспомощно потрепыхавшись, он сполз обратно и покорился своей судьбе.

Джон ушел на кухню. Спустя некоторое время он вернулся с чашкой дымящегося кофе и полотенцем. Выключил воду, швырнул Мерфи полотенце и всунул чашку в руки.

– Пей давай.

Парень покорно подчинился.

– Мистер Хантер, что это вы делаете? – Лайнус не выдержал. – Он же один из них.

– Будь Шон одним из них, он бы уже покончил с собой или убил одного из нас. Но все, что он сделал – это напился из-за смерти брата.

– Но он стрелял в вас!

– Если бы я только что потерял самого дорогого человека в своей жизни, я бы тоже выстрелил в любого, кто вломился в мой дом без приглашения.

– Эт' фсе проклятый Обосс... Обсер... Обсерис, – подал голос из ванной, Шон. – Это он убил Кева!

– Ваш брат покончил с собой, мистер Мерфи, и если вы не ответите на наши вопросы, то очень скоро к нему присоединитесь, – бесцветно отрезал Лайнус.

Шон рассмеялся хриплым лающим смехом.

– А я чо, по-вашему, тут пытался сделать? Сдохнуть, хотел блядь! Мамаша мне одно дело поручила, и с тем я не справился! Не уберег Кева от этих психов, – Шон всхлипнул.

Чашка выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев и разбилась, усыпав шахматную плитку пола белыми осколками.

– Кто они?

– Еба-а-а-ать, – Шон вскинул голову, вперив в Бена мутный взгляд. – Сморю, рожа знакомая. Да вы же тот, кто им нужен! Латекс, Линукс… Лайнукс!

– Лайнус.

– Кароч, ты парень с их мифихуического «острова»... Я всегда думал, чо это сраные бабушкины байки. Но Кевин верил, и в них, и в этого Осириса, аки в Боженьку. Думал, чо тот правда Вечный. Хавал всю эту лапшу о том, как Обсириса и первых последователей изгнали с острова дохуя лет назад. Типа он отказался признать лже-бога Джейкоба, а почитал истинного бога джунглей, у которого нет имени. Кароч, хуйня там какая-то была, обосрался Осирис, вот и поперли его оттуда местные. Типа, он правила нарушил.

У Бена округлились глаза.

– Вы понимаете, о чем он говорит, Лайнус? – потребовал ответа Джон.

– На острове, как в любом обществе есть свои правила, наказание за их нарушение – изгнание. Это старая традиция, и она сохранилась до наших дней. Я просто никогда не задумывался о том, что случалось после с теми, кого изгоняли, а стоило бы, – ответил Бен.

– Недавно Осисьрис нашел себе помощника. Пуидор, Уидор, Уимор… не помню, кароч, – пробормотал между тем Шон.

– Может быть, Уидмор? – подсказал Бен.

– Да! Точняк, Уидмор. Его тож местные выперли, но у него был доступ к ресурсам, которых не хватало Осирису. Нахапал, типа, пока у власти был и заначил на черный день. И они, типа, дружить стали, но Уидмор его наебал. Нашел способ вернуться на остров и не сказал.

– Это очень в его духе, – Бен кивнул.

– Так вот, этот Уимор взад то не вернулся. Видать, нашел этот гребаный остров.

– Он нашел на нем свою смерть.

– Во как, – Шон невесело усмехнулся. – Туда ему и дорога. И ему, и Осирису, да и мне тоже.

– Где ребенок, мистер Мерфи? – спросил Джон, явно потеряв терпение.

– Ребенок? Так вы из-за этого молокососа сорвали мою встречу с Сатаной! – фыркнул Шон. – Я Кеву говорил, я убийца, а не педобир-похититель детей, когда он этого малого привел. А братан заладил: «Это важно для Осириса». Да клал я на его Осириса свой большой и толстый ирландский болт! Пацан у моей подружки, Конни. Вы не ссыте. Она детишек любит, не обидит вашего пацана. Давайте ручку и бумажку, нацарапаю адрес, и валите из моей хаты к лепреконовым хуям.

Сан-Франциско

Они попрощались с Кейт, Клер и Аароном в аэропорту. Женщины отправились в Европу в сопровождении двоих людей Бена. Клер была безмерно счастлива, что сын вернулся к ней целым и невредимым, и даже обняла Бена на прощание.

«Странные существа – люди. Сегодня кричат на тебя, обещают убить, а завтра обнимают, как лучшего друга», – размышлял Лайнус.

Мать и тетку Клер должен был забрать еще один человек. При помощи своего австралийского знакомого Бен состряпал достаточно убедительную историю о программе защиты свидетелей, и долго их убеждать не пришлось.

«Волшебники» Лайнуса сделали для Джона значок федерального маршала и нарисовали ордер на арест Шона Мерфи. Последний был резко против того, чтобы лететь в Штаты, но Хантер и Лайнус сходились во мнении, что он будет важным свидетелем, который поможет им найти Осириса… когда протрезвеет окончательно, разумеется.

Ирландец изнывал от жесткого похмелья всю дорогу, но беспощадный Хантер поил его кофе и кормил аспирином вместо того, чтобы дать опохмелиться.

Раннее субботнее утро в Сан-Франциско встретило их полупустыми улицами, и машина должна была доехать от аэропорта до клиники за каких-то пятнадцать минут. Бен обдумывал, что сделает в первую очередь, когда они доберутся. Мерфи сонно матерился, ерзая на заднем сидении, и бурчал, что лучше бы остался в родной Ирландии, как мама говорила.

Машина остановилась на светофоре. Воспользовавшись паузой, Джон вытащил из кармана пузырек с таблетками и проглотил две.

– Тяжелая неделька выдалась, мигрень доконала, – прокомментировал он свои действия.

Лайнус кивнул, сделав себе пометку на будущее: обшарить карманы Джона, и если тот, подобно Джеку, пристрастился к сильным обезболивающим, провести с ним серьезную беседу, но сейчас иные проблемы были более насущны.

В первую очередь – вызвать Лапидуса, потом поговорить с Ричардом про Осириса и культ Дымового Монстра. Подробно расспросить Шона Мерфи обо всем, что тот помнит. А если личность Осириса установить не удастся так запросто, сразу же после возвращения на остров придется поднять все архивы, узнать, сохранились ли имена изгнанных, а после – связаться с агентами и запустить поиск по всему миру.

Джон припарковал машину возле благотворительной клиники для малоимущих имени Хьюго Рэйса и вышел первым, вытряхнув с заднего сидения Мерфи. Ирландец крайне экспрессивно выражал свое недовольство манерами Хантера.

Не слушая его болтовню, Бен выбрался из машины и принялся рыться по карманам в поисках магнитной карты. Сыграло ли роль общее переутомление или Бен просто слишком глубоко ушел в свои мысли, но он не заметил приближающегося к ним со стороны водителя человека в черном.

– Лайнус! – Хантер толкнул его, закрывая собой.

Прогремело несколько выстрелов. Мерфи упал, как подкошенный. Джон быстро затащил Бена за машину, развернулся, высунулся и несколько раз выстрелил в ответ.

– Вы целы? – тяжело дыша, спросил Хантер.

Рукав его пиджака был порван и быстро намокал от крови. Страх, липкий и омерзительный, обхватил душу Лайнуса холодными щупальцами.

– Вы ранены!

Бен не узнал собственный дрожащий голос.

– Ерунда, царапина, – отмахнулся Джон. – Вот Шону не повезло.

Хантер высунулся из-за машины и выстрелил еще пару раз. Ответом был вскрик и звук падающего тела.

– Готов, – удовлетворенно сказал Джон. – Но я на всякий случай проверю.

Хантер вышел первым, отбросил ногой пистолет нападавшего.

– Сережка в форме анкха в ухе. Похоже, это приятель мисс Черненко?

– Да, это мистер Кейн, – кивнул Бен.

На выстрелы из клиники выскочило несколько человек.

Джон склонился над Шоном Мерфи, проверил пульс.

– Дышит еще… Сейчас его ваши ребята подхватят, и меня заодно подлатают.

Хантер выпрямился, широко улыбнулся и здоровой рукой вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет.

– Я всегда говорил, что… Вот блядь…

Кровь тонкой струйкой стекала у Джона из носа по подбородку, оставляя следы на белоснежном воротнике. Сигаретная пачка выскользнула из дрожащих пальцев. Он пошатнулся.

– Мистер Хантер!

Бен бросился к нему, и как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить под руку.

– Я ничего. Все нормально. Я сейчас, Лайнус…

Хантер тяжело оперся на его плечо, попытался слабо улыбнуться. Усилием воли заставил себя выпрямиться, но ноги отказали, и он рухнул на руки Бена.


	7. За второй звездой направо – и прямо до самого рассвета

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джона Хантер болен. Бен предлагает ему поехать на остров.  
> Ричард вспоминает некоего человека, который мог основать культ Дымового Монстра..  
> Тайна секты Осириса начинает раскрываться.

  
_Флешсайд. Сентябрь 2004_  
_Лос-Анджелес_  


Дома, люди, деревья, скамейки – всё расплывалось перед глазами доктора Лайнуса мутными цветовыми пятнами. Лишь желание сохранить чувство собственного достоинства не позволяло ему бежать. Он пересек школьный двор стремительно, словно сам дьявол гнался за ним. Только в машине Бен обнаружил, что оставил в учительской записную книжку. Но возвращаться, рискуя столкнуться с Джоном Хантером, Лайнус не собирался. Слишком яркие впечатления оставил недавний разговор.

– Доктор Лайнус, так вы видели эту женщину или нет? 

Детектив Хантер протянул Бену фотографию Черненко. 

– Ее любовник Дэниэл Кейн связан с организацией «Осирис», – продолжал детектив. – Эти ребята - тот еще геморрой для ФБР: контрабанда оружия и наркотиков, торговля людьми, – Джон поморщился. – А самое паршивое: против них нет ни одного достаточно крепкого дела. Если удастся связать их с массовым убийством в ресторане…

– Весьма амбициозно, – покачал головой Бен. – Сожалею, ничем не могу помочь. И мой вам совет: не пытайтесь прыгнуть выше головы.

– Причем тут амбиции? – возмутился Джон. – Я проверил историю детектива Форда. Отпуск – байка для отвода глаз. Он бесследно исчез, как и ключевые свидетели по делу, и главный подозреваемый. Убитые в том ресторане были связаны с «Осирисом». Даже новичок забил бы тревогу, а я служу в полиции двенадцать лет!

– Допивайте свой кофе, детектив, – Бен поднялся, давая понять, что разговор окончен. – Будьте любезны, погасите свет, когда будете уходить.

Джон вскочил, схватил его за локоть. События тридцатилетней давности, яркие, будто это случилось только вчера, закрутились цветной кинолентой перед внутренним взором Лайнуса.

_Джон лежит на земле, неестественно бледный. Вокруг суетятся какие-то огромные размытые пятна. Они издают странные звуки._

_– Лайнус... Мистер Лайнус, сэр… Мы позаботимся…_

_Часть слов тонет в липком тумане ужаса, окутавшем разум. Непослушные пальцы как судорогой свело, костяшки побелели. Бен мертвой хваткой вцепился в отвороты пиджака Джона, в его голове бьется ровно одна паническая иррациональная мысль: если он сейчас разожмет пальцы, то потеряет Хантера навсегда…_

Боль разливалась от локтя к плечу. Джон вцепился в Лайнуса, слово хищник. 

– Утаивание важной для следствия информации – преступление, – с нажимом сказал детектив. – Я по глазам вижу, когда человек что-то скрывает…

Подавив желание грубо отпихнуть Хантера, Лайнус медленно выдохнул, собирая всю волю в кулак.

– Здесь вам не Техас, детектив!.. Может, там определение вины «по глазам» работало, но со мной эти ковбойские штучки не пройдут, - и тут Бена понесло. – Надеетесь еще раз стать героем первой полосы? Вы всего лишь детектив полиции: без ресурсов, поддержки и полномочий для расследования подобного дела. Думаете, я испугаюсь, сочиню историю, расскажу о том, чего не видел? – он презрительно фыркнул. – Можете арестовать меня, но я не стану этого делать.

Ярость вспыхнула в глазах Джона. Бена обдало жаром. С видимым усилием Хантер разжал пальцы, отпуская добычу.

– Продолжим этот разговор позже, – процедил он сквозь зубы. 

– О, жду новой встречи с нетерпением, – едко ответил Бен и на негнущихся ногах покинул учительскую.

  
_Основной таймлайн. Июль 2011_  
_Сан-Франциско_  
_7 дней до события Х_  


Стерильную тишину больничной палаты нарушало лишь мерное пиканье аппарата, считающего пульс. Джон Хантер спал, не подозревая, что пережил за последние сутки человек, сидящий в кресле возле его постели.

Бен терпеливо ждал, когда Джон проснется. Томик Шекспира лежал у Лайнуса на коленях, раскрытый на одной странице уже третий час. Эту же книгу Бен безуспешно пытался читать по дороге в Сидней, когда впервые сказал нечто очень личное, не получив ни насмешек, ни упреков в ответ. 

Кто-то назвал бы это глупым сентиментальным жестом. Бен не считал себя склонным к подобным вещам. Просто руки страшно мерзли по непонятной причине, а от бумаги, когда она нагревалась под ладонями, исходило приятное успокаивающее тепло...

Как по щелчку пальцев, весь остальной мир перестал существовать для Лайнуса, когда Джон упал. Плевать на раненого Мерфи, остров и людей, Осириса и его хренову секту. Да весь этот гребаный мир может катиться в жопу к драному Дьяволу, если Джон умрет. 

Бену и в голову не пришло, что Хантер в буквальном смысле валится с ног от переутомления. Панический страх потерять этого человека в мгновение заразил сознание Лайнуса и разросся, распух, как на дрожжах. Мысли растерянно барахтались в голове, путаясь в паутине ужасов.

Почти сутки мучительной агонии неопределенности. Анализы, МРТ, заключения трех лучших специалистов, каких Бен сумел найти в сжатые сроки. Все оказалось гораздо хуже, чем простой обморок, но теперь Лайнус знал «врага» в лицо и мог с ним бороться. Нужно было лишь получить согласие Хантера…

Джон пошевелился. Бен подождал, пока взгляд зеленых глаз станет осмысленным, и Хантер проснется окончательно.

– Утречка… – голос Джона был осипшим. – Облажался я, да? – он слабо улыбнулся.

Иногда Бен до белых глаз ненавидел эту улыбку, но сейчас радость растеклась теплом у него в груди.

– Почему вы скрывали свою болезнь? – мягко начал Лайнус.

– Люди обычно пугаются, когда слышат словосочетание «неоперабельная опухоль мозга», – улыбка Хантера стала горькой. – Как Шон Мерфи?

– Рана не смертельна, но мистер Мерфи без сознания. Пока не понятно, когда он придет в себя, – тихо ответил Бен.

– А хочет ли он очнуться? Парень потерял единственное, чем дорожил. Когда мы его нашли, он собирался свести счеты с жизнью, – покачал головой Джон. – Кейн упростил ему задачу.

Болезненно сдвинутые брови Хантера, безжизненный тон голоса вызывали у Лайнуса странное желание: найти того, кто поместил эту боль в душу Джона, и предать мучительной, медленной смерти. Сомнение шевельнулось ядовитой гадюкой, отравляя уверенность Бена в собственных способностях помочь Хантеру. Вдруг тот, подобно Мерфи, не хочет помощи? 

– Давно вам поставили диагноз? – мягко спросил Бен, стараясь скрыть свое беспокойство.

– Три месяца назад.

– Вы обращались за помощью?

– А смысл? Я это проходил с отцом, – устало вздохнул Хантер. – Потратить кучу денег на рискованные операции и лекарства, которые толком не лечат, а лишь продлевают агонию? Доживать свои дни в комнате с белыми стенками, под полными скорби и сожаления взглядами медсестер? Нет. Не хочу так.

– А вы не думали про другой выход?

– Пустить себе пулю в лоб? Была такая мыслишка, – криво ухмыльнулся Джон.

– Я о…

– Только не начинайте про свой волшебный остров. Место, где лечат от всех болезней, и люди живут долго и счастливо... Чушь собачья! – отмахнулся Джон. – Скажите, наконец, правду, Лайнус. Мне хорошо если месяц остался. Кому я раскрою ваш секрет? Ангелам божьим или чертям рогатым? Разве что…

– Не понимаю вас, мистер Хантер! – раздраженно перебил его Лайнус, сердито стукнув ребром ладони по раскрытой книге. – У вас какие-то срочные дела на том свете, что вы так спешите там поскорей оказаться? Семь лет назад у меня обнаружили опухоль в позвоночнике. Когда выпал шанс спастись, я вцепился в него зубами и когтями, разрушив по пути несколько жизней! Да я так яростно стремился выжить, что порой не успевал просто жить!.. 

– Я не хочу умирать, Лайнус, поверьте, – нахмурился Джон. – Просто не вижу...

– Да что вам терять-то? Поверьте мне, как в тот день, когда согласились на меня работать.

– Тогда я бы на что угодно согласился, только б уйти от мафии, – устало вздохнул Хантер.

Шекспир был отправлен в нокаут раздраженным ударом. Книга шлепнулась на пол с глухим стоном. Лайнус вскочил.

– Ну и отлично! – зло сказал он. – Вы готовы просрать шанс? Да ради Бога! Я оставлю все, как есть! Умирайте, мучайтесь, страдайте, раз вы такой непроходимый твердолобый кретин! – выкрикнул он.

Смерть Марии Алперт, похищение Аарона, секта Осириса, болезнь Джона – все пережитое за последнее несколько дней пробило солидную брешь в ледяном панцире самоконтроля Бенджамина Лайнуса. Джон приподнялся на локтях, с нескрываемым интересом изучал Бена несколько секунд, прежде чем откинуться на подушки.

– Почему вы так обо мне печетесь?

Бен поджал губы, спрятал руки в карманы, стремясь унять дрожь. Закрыться, застегнуть душу, срочно придумать объяснение своему поведению.

– Ненавижу, когда люди совершают идиотские поступки, – жестко ответил он. 

«А еще раз в месяц, по воскресеньям, я швыряюсь книгами. Предпочитаю английских и русских классиков…»

– Если вам так удобней, считайте поездку на остров частью своей медицинской страховки, – добавил Бен, наконец-то вернув голосу привычную холодность.

Джон странно усмехнулся, явно не убежденный ответом.

– Та еще страховочка… – хмыкнул он. – В одном вы правы, Лайнус, терять мне нечего. Сделаете кое-что для меня, если чудо-лечение не сработает?

– А если сработает?

– Тогда я извинюсь за то, что был непроходимым твердолобым кретином.

– Договорились, – Бен протянул руку, и Джон крепко ее сжал.

  
_Где-то посреди Тихого океана_  
_Остров_  
_5 дней до события Х_  


Маленькая комната встретила гостя холодным безразличием. Постель аккуратно заправлена, в шкафу нет вещей, в углу нераспечатанные коробки. Лишь стакан с каплями воды на стенках сиротливо пустовал на столе.

Когда Бен поинтересовался, нравится ли Ричарду дом, тот неопределенно пожал плечами и предложил прогуляться. Они медленно шли по дороге, ведущей от поселения к побережью. Лайнус размышлял, как начать разговор. Он уже несколько раз успел пожалеть, что, занятый хлопотами о больном Хантере, не проследил, где поселится Алперт. 

– Насчет дома… – Ричард заговорил первым, – Дом нормальный. Просто… странно вернуться. Вроде тот же остров, те же бараки, а все иначе.

– Понимаю, – кивнул Лайнус. – Город перестраивался на моих глазах, но я еще помню, как было раньше, и иногда теряюсь. А сосед? – Бен решил не тянуть кота за хвост и прояснить беспокоящий вопрос сразу. – Вы с Эриком ладите? Если что, я могу…

Второй пилот Лапидуса не зря получил от Сандры Баркс емкое, точное прозвище «Эрик-Электровеник». Только теперь Бен задумался, что убитого горем Ричарда не в меру деятельный и общительный сосед может раздражать.

– Нет-нет. Все в порядке. Эрик, он… – Ричард задумался. – Тоже волновался, что я «как не родной». Обещал помочь устроиться… 

Мужчины опять замолчали. Прежде Лайнус виртуозно подбирал нужные слова, мастерски манипулировал чужими эмоциями, менял интонацию. Сейчас содержимое его разума напоминало бессвязную кашу.

– А как ты себя чувствуешь? – осторожно спросил Бен.

Этот вопрос обязывает задавать вежливость, но почему-то всегда ощущаешь себя слоном в посудной лавке, произнося его вслух...

Ричард сосредоточенно нахмурился, потер бровь, поджал губы.

«Дзинь, дзинь, динь!»

Лайнусу отчетливо представилось, как разбиваются белоснежные фарфоровые блюдца. Надоедливый голос совести зудел голодным комаром, только ни отмахнуться от него, ни прихлопнуть этого мелкого кровопийцу.

– Все меня об этом спрашивают. Психолог, Херли, ты… Будто от этого легче станет. 

Ричард глухо безрадостно рассмеялся. От этого смеха у Лайнуса пробежал мороз по коже.

– А я не знаю, как себя чувствую! – раздраженно сказал Алперт. – Ответ «будто меня ударили пыльным мешком по голове» подойдет? Будто выключился. Ни боли, ни радости.

– Мне очень жаль, что… – тихо начал Бен.

Ричард поморщился и перебил его.

– Психолог, милая девочка, сказала: «это такая стадия горя, со временем станет легче». «Стадия горя», – фыркнул Алперт. – Будто я сам, блин, не знаю! 

Он остановился, сосредоточенно уставился вниз. Сунул руки в карманы, нервно помял подкладку, качнулся, перекатившись с пятки на носок и обратно. Бен ждал, не решаясь заговорить снова.

– Все. Хватит об этом, – Ричард резко вскинул голову. – Ты ведь по делу пришел. Узнал что-то про убийц Марии?

– У меня есть зацепка, – кивнул Лайнус, малодушно радуясь, что тот сам сменил тему. 

– Выкладывай! 

Бен пересказал Алперту события двух предыдущих дней.

– Туда ему и дорога, – мстительно прошептал Ричард, услышав о смерти Кейна.– А насчет Осириса и культа Дымового Монстра… – он задумчиво потер подбородок, вспоминая. – Был тут примерно сорок лет назад один француз – любитель мифов о загробной жизни. Вроде он археолог был... Какой-то Жан… Или Этьен? Вечно я эти французские имена забываю… А, точно! Жан-Этьен Леруа. Типичная история: плыл на поиски легендарной цивилизации, сбился с курса, попал в шторм, оказался на острове. Так он нам сказал... Этот парень был, как ты: одаренный, амбициозный, безжалостный, жадный до тайн…

Бену стало неуютно от подобного сравнения, а Ричард продолжал:

– Чарльзу импонировал нрав Этьена, но тот был недоволен заведенным порядком – хотел все ответы сразу.

– И пошел к Дымовому Монстру? – догадался Лайнус. 

Ричард утвердительно кивнул и пнул камешек, попавшийся под ногу.

– Каким-то образом Леруа удалось перетянуть на свою сторону почти треть наших людей. Произошла стычка. Мы победили. Выжившие предатели были изгнаны. Этьен долго скрывался в джунглях, но в итоге вычислили и его…

Ричард замолк с безразличным взглядом, словно смотрел сквозь пространство и время. Бен не решался его торопить.

– Помню, он кричал: «Джейкоб коснулся меня! Глупцы! Только я могу вас спасти». Утверждал, будто, помогая Человеку в Черном, спасает остров. Наверное, более гуманно было его убить, правила позволяли, но Чарльз решил иначе: отправил Этьена в открытый океан на крохотном плоту без запаса воды и питья, – Ричард нахмурился. – Он наверняка погиб, но если... Вдруг он – как я? Если бессмертный безумец отыщет путь назад…

– Он уничтожит остров, – прошептал Бен.

_4 дня до события Х_

Оранжевая папка выделялась огненным пятном на фоне лиловой рубашки Лайнуса. Бен прижимал ее к груди, словно она была бесценна. Его быстрые шаги гулко отдавались в коридоре медицинской станции «Посох». Ее отстроили и переоборудовали одной из первых. Чудесные свойства острова помогали быстрее залечивать раны, но не страховали от укусов диких животных и разнообразных травм. Здесь же проводили свои первые дни после переезда кандидаты с тяжелыми болезнями.

– Проснулся? – кратко спросил Бен, поравнявшись с дверью палаты.

– Да. Спрашивал о вас, – приветливо улыбнулась медсестра с волосами пшеничного цвета, собранными в тугую косу.

– Спасибо, мисс Харрис, – кивнул Бен.

– Утречка, Лайнус, – поприветствовал его Джон, едва тот показался на пороге палаты.

– Доброе утро, мистер Хантер. Как вы себя чувствуете сегодня?

Бена распирало от желания все поскорее рассказать, но он старался держать себя в рамках приличий и не торопить события.

– Та дрянь, что мне дают, круче морфия, – отозвался Джон. – Ни тумана, ни боли, и ощущение, будто горы могу свернуть. Так хорошо себя лет десять не чувствовал.

– У меня для вас новость, мистер Хантер.

Бен сжал папку покрепче, стараясь успокоить подрагивающие руки.

– Хорошая или плохая? – подозрительно сощурился Джон.

– Отличная!

– Даже так?..

– Мои люди вам не давали никаких препаратов, кроме легких седативных, но сейчас вы полностью здоровы.

– Лайнус, если это шутка, то очень дерьмовая, – нахмурился Джон.

– Можете сами посмотреть историю болезни. Там всё в хронологическом порядке: результаты анализов, снимки, заключения врачей.

Бен протянул Джону оранжевую папку. Тот недоверчиво ее принял.

– Вы ведь чувствуете это, правда? Обычно людям, попавшим на остров с тем или иным заболеванием, становится лучше на первый же день. В вашем случае прошло целых два.

Джон листал страницы истории болезни, разглядывал снимки, неверяще качал головой. Его глаза подозрительно блестели.

– Понимаю, на осознание такого требуется некоторое время… – мягко сказал Бен. – Я оставлю вас, мистер Хантер.

– Лайнус, – Джон схватил его за руку. – Я…

– Завтра вас выпишут, тогда поговорим, обещаю, – Бен успокаивающе накрыл его руку ладонью и сдержанно улыбнулся. – Прогуляемся. Покажу вам остров. А пока отдыхайте.

Джон кивнул, не в силах вымолвить больше ни слова.

_3 дня до события Х_

На следующий день Джон Хантер впервые совершил вылазку из палаты в сопровождении Бена.

– Выглядите иначе без галстука, – Джон оценивающе осмотрел Лайнуса. – Больше не будете критиковать мой расстегнутый ворот?

– Здесь можете одеваться, как хотите, – улыбнулся Бен. – Правда, тут жарко весь год, и ваш любимый черный костюм вряд ли будет уместен.

Джон рассмеялся.

– Я носил черный не от большой любви этому цвету. Просто он практичный, делает тебя незаметным среди прочего офисного планктона.

– Такого человека, как вы, сложно не заметить, – фыркнул Бен – Я имею в виду, человека вашего роста и комплекции, – тут же добавил он, увидев наглую ухмылку Джона.

– Милая прическа, – неожиданно сказал Хантер. – Непривычно, но вам идет этот задорный ежик. Добавляет жизни образу.

Джон протянул руку, словно хотел потрепать Бена по волосам, но бесцеремонный девичий голос нарушил его планы.

– Эй! Мужик-в-Костюме, где ты свой костюм потерял?

Сандра Баркс, темнокожая девушка, направлялась к ним через двор. 

– Привет. Сэнди. А ты, похоже, потеряла расческу? Или «Взрыв на макаронной фабрике» – это новый модный тренд? – Джон беззлобно оглядел торчащие во все стороны волосы Баркс.

– Воу! Держите меня семеро! Бетмен обзавелся чувством юмора! Видать, не зря наш Учитель Географии решил отправить тебя в отпуск и выдал путевку в Неверленд, – Сандра кивнула на Бена.

– Учитель Географии? Это что-то новенькое, – ухмыльнулся Хантер.

– Если помните, мисс Баркс дает прозвища всем, кого встречает. Один такой «своеобразный» человек по прозвищу Сойер... – начал Бен, но Сандра его прервала:

– Эй, эй, папаша, нечего меня какими-то своеобразинами обзывать, – девушка погрозила ему пальцем.

– Конечно, простите, мисс Баркс, – шутливо извинился Лайнус.

– Так зачем бишь я к вам подошла… Тебя хочет видеть Рэйни, – сообщила она Джону. – Пацан как услышал, что старикан Лапидус за тобой летит, так чуть из штанов не выскочил от радости. Аж прекратил сезон дождей, чтоб самолет сел без проблем. Раз ты оклемался, тащи свою белую задницу к Джошу. Профессор Икс тебе покажет, где его найти.

– Вам не кажется, что для Профессора Икс у меня многовато волос? – усмехнулся Бен.

– Ну, больше-то их с годами не становится. Кто знает, может, однажды… – Сандра коварно ухмыльнулась. – Ну, всё, неудачники, мне пора. Дела зовут, еще стольких нужно осчастливить!.. Эй, Майки-Вместо-Мозгов-Гайки! Куда ты потащил эти коробки?! –девушка поспешила к Майклу Чжао.

– Всё та же Сандра Баркс. Очарование и дружелюбие 80-го уровня, – хмыкнул Хантер.

Бен рассмеялся искренне и открыто.

***

У Джона и юного мистера Грина не было возможности нормально поговорить после того, как Хантер забрал его от сумасшедших приемных родителей. Некоторое время Лайнус наблюдал за их разговором. Джон, как оказалось, прекрасно ладил с детьми. Бен будто подсматривал за разговором отца и сына, ловя улыбки, шутки, теплоту в глазах. Словно не в меру любопытный сосед, который заглядывает в окна чужого дома.

Стыд вцепился в уши Лайнуса горячими пальцами. Он здесь лишний. Есть более важные дела, требующие его непосредственного участия. Предстояло решить пару организационных вопросов, переговорить с Хьюго, а в библиотеке ждали отчеты по делу Леруа.

Справившись с остальными делами, Бен отправился в библиотеку, где оборудовал себе временный штаб. В его кабинете бумаги по делу перестали помещаться уже на второй день. Старенький факс периодически начинал деловито тарахтеть и стрекотать, выплевывая очередную пачку новостей, копий газетных заметок, архивных данных или фотографий. Поиск пока не дал ни никаких конкретных результатов. Три дня – ничтожно малый срок, чтобы отыскать человека, след которого потерялся 40 лет назад.

Несколько часов Бен потратил на сортировку свежих донесений, но застопорился. Строчки расплывались перед глазами. Лайнус снял очки, откинулся на спинку кресла и ожесточенно потер веки.

Сколько бы он ни пытался сосредоточиться, все мысли неизменно возвращались к Джону Хантеру. Вспоминание о том, какое удивленное было у того лицо, когда тот вышел из дверей медицинской станции в джунгли, неизменно вызывало улыбку. А комментарий о прическе! Джон бы действительно потрепал его по волосам? Хантер мог бы, со своей фамильярной манерой общения, а Бен бы не стал возражать…

– Мистер Лайнус?

Он вздрогнул, вырванный из приятного потока мыслей. Девушка с кудрявыми соломенными волосами зашла в библиотеку.

– Ой, простите!

Рут, а это была именно она, случайно задела стопку документов. Бумаги разлетелись по комнате, девушка бросилась их поднимать.

– Ничего страшного, мисс Харрис, – Бен выбрался из-за стола и принялся ей помогать.

Рут смущенно улыбнулась, протягивая собранные листы. Забирая бумаги, Бен случайно задел ее тонкие пальцы и невольно отметил, какая нежная у нее кожа.

– Вы что-то хотели? – подавив волнение, Лайнус заставил себя вежливо улыбнуться в ответ. 

– Сегодня у Габи День рождения. Двадцать лет! Будет большая вечеринка на главной площади. Вы ведь придете, правда? – Рут обезоруживающе улыбнулась.

– Благодарю за приглашение. Я постараюсь, если работа позволит. Как видите, у меня ее более чем достаточно, – Лайнус устало вздохнул.

– Совсем себя не бережете, – с мягким укором ответила Рут. – Вам иногда тоже нужно отдыхать. Приходите к нам вечером.

Рут взяла его за руки, ласково сжала и отпустила прежде, чем тот успел что-то сказать.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Бен попытался вернуться к своей работе, но смысл прочитанных строчек исчезал из головы через считанные секунды. Хрупкая медсестра Рут Харрис, похожая на Джулиетт Бёрк, словно младшая сестра, была живым напоминанием о безнадёжном одиночестве Лайнуса. 

За сорок шесть лет жизни Бен так и не сумел найти подходящую пару. Определенные эпизоды его личной истории были достойны сюжета мексиканского сериала, иные, напротив, были скучны и серы.

Девочки «Дхармавилля» – хорошенькие, ухоженные, самоуверенные – считали Бена человеком второго сорта, сыном разнорабочего-алкоголика, который убирал за элитой. Энни была исключением, но она покинула остров вместе с родителями, когда Лайнус был ещё слишком юн, чтобы понять, что между ними может быть нечто большее, чем дружба.

В семнадцать Бен выглядел на тринадцать, а небольшой рост вызывал снисходительную усмешку у окружающих. Женщины Других были старше Лайнуса и жили в суровых условиях. Хлипкий подросток болезненного вида совершенно не привлекал их в качестве партнера.

Тереза появилась на острове, когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Темноглазая, пышногрудая, с полными алыми губами и длинными черными вьющимися волосами: в ней было все, чтобы свести с ума любого мужчину, и Бен не был исключением. Лайнус ухаживал за Терезой, как умел: дарил цветы, приносил шоколадные и фруктовые батончики из «Дхармавилля». Она с радостью принимала подарки, очаровательно улыбалась, подмигивала, даже пару раз целовала его в щеку.

Бен, имевший довольно смутные представления об отношениях полов, придумал целую историю, в конце которой они с Терезой жили долго и счастливо в домике за белой изгородью, воспитывая троих детишек. 

Он признался ей в своих чувствах, будто вскрыл себе грудную клетку тупым ножом, обнажая нежное уязвимое нутро. А Тереза рассмеялась ему в лицо. Она не перестала улыбаться даже после того, как Бен объяснил, что он абсолютно серьезен и хочет, чтобы она стала его женой. Тереза восприняла его предложение как остроумную шутку. 

– Ну, ты даешь, Лайнус! – она ласково потрепала его по щеке, как ребенка. – Цветочки, батончики – это очаровательно, но… Ты хоть знаешь, что между мужчиной и женщиной в постели происходит, малыш? – спросила она.

– Я научусь! – горячо пообещал Бен.

– Вот когда научишься, тогда и поговорим, Бенни, – снисходительно усмехнулась она, и ушла, оставив юношу один на один с чувством абсолютной беспомощности.

Слухи о том, что Бен сделал Терезе предложение, расползлись по общине как вирус. Почти неделю у него шептались за спиной. Кто-то особо остроумный даже дал Лайнусу прозвище «Женишок».\

В этих насмешках не было и тени злобы, но Бена мутило от осознания, что личная, интимная часть его жизни стала достоянием общественности. Словно его раздели догола и привязали у позорного столба на городской площади зевакам на потеху.

Довершило картину то, что обо всем узнал Брайан Тиг, с которым Тереза встречалась какое-то время. Бывший морской пехотинец, Тиг имел дурной нрав, был ревнив и скор на расправу. 

– Прикончит тебя и даже не вспотеет. Свернет шею легким движением одной левой и скажет, что так и было, – говорил Том Френли, в красках изображая убийство, чтобы Лайнус осознал, какая опасность ему грозит.

Том не был Бену ни другом, ни даже приятелем, но решил предупредить его об осведомленности Тига «по доброте душевной».

– Я б на твоем месте делал ноги, Лайнус. Пересиди за вашим чудо-забором в городе недельку, а там, глядишь, Брай поостынет. Он вспыльчивый, но отходчивый… 

Бен прятаться не собирался. Глубоко уязвленный насмешкой Терезы и подтруниванием окружающих, Лайнус хотел, чтобы все закончилось.

– Слышал, у тебя есть ко мне разговор, – дерзко сказал он, подойдя к Тигу. – Полагаю, ты собираешься популярно объяснить мне, что не стоит лезть к твоей женщине, даже если она тебя уже отшила?

Брайан, сидевший на перевернутом ящике, смерил Лайнуса заинтересованным оценивающим взглядом и поднялся. Он был на голову выше Бена и гораздо крупнее.

– Ишь, какой говорливый! Ну, давай поговорим, коли пришел, – Тиг ухмыльнулся, нависая над хрупким Лайнусом.

– Какими аргументами порадуешь? Предпочитаешь сначала поставить мне фингал, сломать нос или старый добрый удар в челюсть? – Бен смотрел на него бесстрашно и прямо.

– Ого! Может, с виду ты хлюпик, но шары у тя определенно есть, и увесистые, – фыркнул Брайан.

– Если мы закончили обсуждать мои «шары», может, перейдем к делу? 

– Не кипиши, Лайнус! – мощный хлопок тяжелой лапищи по спине чуть не сбил Бена с ног. – Если б я хотел те вмазать, ты бы ужо отдыхал на травке под тем деревом и звездочки считал. И вот скажи, на кой понт мне тя бить? Тебя ж соплей перешибешь… 

Бен зло сжал кулаки, готовый сам первым полезть в драку, раз Тиг не воспринимает его всерьез. Но на смену гневу пришло замешательство, когда Брайан продолжил: 

– Честно те скажу, до таких, как ты, мне обычно делов нет, но ты, как это грицца, унутри не то же, что снаружи, – выдал Тиг. Умозаключение для такого, как он, было глубоко философским. – Ежели хочешь, шоб остальные тебя заметили, держись меня. Глядишь, вот как я над тобой поработаю, драться научу и все такое – эти туевы Бенни Хиллы мигом варежки захлопнут, – Тиг нахмурился и стал странно серьезен. – Не дело это – личное трепать… Я говорил Терезе: не пизди ты с кем попало, но она ж не слушает. Бабы, они не понимают… Ну, ничо. Я тя уму разуму научу, и все у тя пучком будет.

Изменчивая сучка Судьба затянулась косяком травки, крутанула колесо Фортуны, и провал в личной жизни обернулся для Лайнуса удачей в «карьере». Бен сам не понял, как так получилось, что этот грубый верзила взял над ним шефство, и вместо вражды между ними завязалось некое подобие дружбы. 

Тиг подошел к делу со всей ответственностью: обучил Лайнуса, как использовать вес и рост противника для собственного преимущества, по каким болевым точкам бить, чтобы вывести из строя, не причинив серьезного вреда, и как бить на поражение. Именно благодаря его урокам Бен в совершенстве научился обращаться с телескопической дубинкой.

Мужчины Других перестали относиться к Лайнусу снисходительно после того, как Брайан взял его под свою опеку. Пусть Бен еще не прошел обряд посвящения – для них он уже стал своим. С Лайнусом стали считаться – уже через год к некоторым из озвученных им идей прислушивались, что было очень неплохо для двадцатилетнего парня. 

Женщины, однако, его по-прежнему избегали. Они перестали над ним потешаться, но по-прежнему считали непривлекательным. Видимо, Господь создавал Бенджамина Лайнуса, будучи в дымину пьян после небесного корпоратива. Как иначе объяснить, что желания, амбиции и гениальный разум, достойный великого лидера Он вложил в это слабое некрасивое тело?

Когда Лайнусу исполнилось двадцать, Тиг решил сделать своего протеже «настоящим мужиком». Уидмор часто отправлял Брайана на материк с разнообразными поручениями. На этот раз тот прихватил с собой Бена. Вечером, когда Лайнус с кружащейся головой после первого в жизни стакана виски вдумчиво изучал потолок, Тиг вернулся в компании соблазнительной латиноамериканки.

– С Днем Рожденья, пацан, – заявил Брайан и оставил его наедине с девушкой.

Лола, так представилась девушка, выражаясь словам Брайана, была «просто отрыв башки» и до мурашек по коже напоминала Терезу. Она томно улыбнулась ярко накрашенными губами, вытащила изо рта жвачку, прилепила ее к какому-то религиозному буклету на ночном столике и поманила Бена к себе. Лайнус замер, с неприязнью глядя на этот влажный розовый комок, пришлепнутый прямо поверх изображения распятого Иисуса. Если сейчас он скажет «Нет», Брайан черт знает что подумает. Вдруг решит, что с Беном что-то не в порядке и он какой-то странный? 

Так порой учат плавать: бросают в воду, и тут уж либо начнешь грести и выплывешь, либо утонешь. Лайнус решил идти до конца и принялся перебирать в голове варианты действий. 

«Куда деть руки? Можно ли прикоснуться тут? Или надо поцеловать? Или погладить? Как же там было в том фильме? А в одном журнале писали…»  
Бен весь, одеревенел, зажался, руки не слушались, ноги не гнулись, а тот самый орган, которому хорошо бы быть твердым, объявил забастовку и напрочь отказывался реагировать должным образом.

Лола была опытной девочкой и быстро разобралась с ситуацией. Бен словно наблюдал все это со стороны. 

Она усаживает его на кровать, успокаивающе гладит нервно зажатые плечи, живот, бедра, расстегивает ему брюки, неспешно ласкает, помогает с презервативом, устраивается верхом, ерзает. Бен слышит собственные сдавленные стоны, больше похожие на всхлипы, видит совсем близко ее пошло яркие губы, огромные накладные ресницы и тонны штукатурки на лице. Чувствует, как его пальцы неловко мнут упругие груди. Его ладони потные, неприятные и мелко дрожат. От женщины странно пахнет. Он тяжело дышит, не может остановить то, что с ним происходит. Когда ощущения захватывают его целиком, он коротко вскрикивает и утыкается лицом женщине в шею.

– Вот так. Хорошо… Вот так, – тихо говорит Лола и гладит его по волосам.

Бену было тошно и противно от чужого запаха, от странных непривычных округлостей женского тела под ладонями, от собственной беспомощности и неопытности. Конечно, когда Брайан стал выспрашивать, как прошло, Лайнус соврал. Тиг радостно лыбился и одобрительно крякал, принимая ложь за чистую монету.

«И это то, чего хотела Тереза? – думал он. – Вот этого ей не хватало? Она хотела, чтобы этому я научился? Неужели кому-то нравится нечто столь отвратительное?»

Это превратилось в традицию: каждый раз, когда у Брайана были дела вне острова, он брал Бена с собой. И после того, как все было сделано, устраивал им «приятное времяпровождение» по вечерам. Бен вел себя немного смелей с каждым разом, но все происходящее в постели неизменно оставляло у него неприятное ощущение чего-то грязного и неправильного.

Он молчал о своих ощущениях, стараясь соответствовать образу «настоящего мужика», которого лепил из него Тиг, и, как мог, старался чему-то учиться. 

«Женщины – прекрасные существа. Я просто не могу использовать их ради удовлетворения собственных низменных потребностей на одну ночь, а после выставлять за дверь! Это бесчестно. Потому мне так неприятен подобный секс, – рассуждал Бен наедине с собой. – В постели с любимым человеком все будет иначе…»

В двадцать два Бен с некоторой долей иронии вспоминал, как обещал Терезе что «научится». Он даже не попытался с ней сойтись. Тереза перестала над ним насмехаться, а Лайнус больше не был тем «малышом», но эта дверь навсегда захлопнулась. Нанесенная четыре года назад обида вонзилась в его сердце морозной иглой и разрослась, закрывая чувственный мир прочной ледяной стеной.

Черный Дым забрал Терезу в декабре восемьдесят седьмого. Бен абсолютно ничего не испытывал по этому поводу, всецело поглощенный интригами лидеров общины.  
Брайан только на первый взгляд казался неотесанным безграмотным чурбаном. Если Уидмор мог бы считаться диктатором, то Брайан был бы его генералом. Люди уважали его и охотно слушались. Разногласия между ними делали перспективу «военного переворота» весьма реалистичной. 

Брайана убили в подворотне на Большой Земле, когда он возвращался со встречи с информатором. Все было обставлено, как ограбление, но Лайнус сразу понял, что за этим убийством стоит не кто иной, как Чарльз Уидмор. Догадаться не составило труда. Последние месяцы Тиг и Уидмор без конца спорили о том, стоит ли захватить Дхармавилль. Первый был за, а второй – против. Для Бена решение «Дхармавилльской проблемы» в пользу Тига означало свободу и возможность стать полноправным членом общины. Смерть Брайана отдалила эту цель на неизвестный срок, а Лайнусу до смерти надоело жить двойной жизнью. 

Правила запрещали убивать своих и Чарльз нашел способ избавиться от конкурента чужими руками, но он не знал, что уже три года Бен был советником Тига, и это Лайнус помогал ему выстраивать отношения с подчиненными. Главной слабостью Чарльза Уидмора была излишняя самоуверенность – он считал Бена «мальчиком на побегушках» у Тига, который теперь ничего не стоил без влиятельного покровителя

А Лайнус не спешил раскрывать карты. Из прочитанной в детстве книжки Бен усвоил, что месть – это блюдо, которое подают холодным. Он продумывал план, изучал своего врага, собирал информацию… 

Вступиться за беззащитного младенца на глазах у всей общины, пойдя против воли лидера, склонить достаточное количество людей к захвату города, медленно и неспешно подрывать авторитет Уидмора и собирать компромат, а после нанести сокрушительный удар, разрушив его репутацию до основания. Более тридцати лет Чарльз Уидмор держал общину Других в стальном кулаке. С задачей «свергнуть короля и изгнать из королевства» Бен справился за четыре.

Лайнус стал лидером. Теперь ему Ричард передавал странные списки Джейкоба, а подчиненные выполняли его приказы беспрекословно. Сделало ли эта Бена счастливым? Едва ли.

Книжный клуб по средам, настольные игры, соревнования – скудное наследие «Дхарма Инишиатив», которое переняли Другие – вот и все моменты, когда Бен пересекался со своими подчиненными в неформальной обстановке. В остальное время он держался холодно и отстраненно.

Бен не считал себя злопамятным, но за ледяными стенами, вытроенными вокруг хрупких чувств, прятался обиженный юноша, над которым когда-то все потешались. Те самые женщины, что восемь лет назад глумливо кричали ему вслед: «Эй, Женишок!», теперь давали понять, что готовы на все, надеясь урвать кусочек власти. Он мог бы воспользоваться своим положением, но даже при мысли об этом испытывал глубокое отвращение. 

Впутывая ребёнка в свою игру в погоне за властью, Бен не подозревал, как сильно привяжется к этому беспомощному крохотному существу по имени Алекс. Она-то и стала его единственной радостью в этой жизни, хоть каким-то подобием семьи. Всю свою нерастраченную любовь и заботу Бен вложил в воспитание этой девочки. Но его «дочь» росла, а вместе с ней и любопытство. Когда она начала задавать вопросы о матери, Лайнус осознал, что совсем скоро она станет достаточно взрослой и поймет, что за человек ее папочка…

Бен стал часто уезжать с острова: исследовал внешний мир, учил иностранные языки, налаживал связи. После смерти Тига он больше не пытался встречаться с проститутками, посвятив всего себя «закулисным интригам». Семь лет он старательно игнорировал свои сексуальные потребности, считая желания своего тела низменными, недостойными дисциплинированного разума, однако беспощадная сучка Логика настойчиво ему разъяснила, что отказывается функционировать в условиях, когда вся кровь уходит от мозга к другому органу, который слишком долго оставался без внимания.

Лайнус плохо помнил, какое нелепое стечение обстоятельств завело его в бар, и почему идея напиться перед возвращением на остров показалась такой привлекательной. Алкогольного «заряда смелости» вполне хватило, чтобы назваться выдуманным именем и согласиться на непристойное предложение симпатичного юноши.

Как его звали? Арми, Анри? Имя стерлось из памяти, как и обстоятельства их знакомства. Запомнились длинные черные волосы, огромные голубые глаза, тонкие запястья, яркие чувственные губы, порочная усмешка и воркующие интонации. Бен хорошо запомнил жадный рот на своем на члене, пальцы в длинных темных волосах и умопомрачительное ощущение свободы. Остальное размылось в мутном тумане опьянения…

А еще Бен отчетливо помнил тошнотворное чувство стыда наутро. Недоношенный выродок, отцеубийца, теперь еще и пидарас. Если кто-то там наверху записывал все его проступки – это был чертов роман с продолжением… 

Бен клялся, что больше не сделает ничего подобного. Но время шло, Та Единственная не появлялась, а тело жаждало более приятной компании, чем правая рука. Через три месяца он сорвался.

Словно на старой пленке, смутно всплывала картинка: светловолосый юноша стонет, перекинутый через спинку кресла, бледная спина с выступающими позвонками вздрагивает, обивка трещит под ногтями, кресло ходит ходуном от мощных толчков…

Отходняк наутро был еще более тяжелым, чем после первого раза. Бена тошнило от самого себя, а вот мальчишка, похоже, имел иное мнение на этот счет. Он влажно чмокнул Лайнуса на прощание и, томно прошептав «Позвони мне, когда будешь в городе», оставил свой номер телефона.

Лайнус держался почти год и слетел с катушек в свой трижды проклятый День рождения. Он не спросил даже имени того парня, накинулся на него, едва они вышли из бара, зажал прямо в подворотне. Юноша с готовностью ответил, быстро опустился на колени и деловито принялся расстегивать ширинку Бена. Перспектива быть застуканным со спущенными штанами в двух шагах от ночного клуба будоражила воспаленное сознание. Лайнус хотел бы, да не мог списать всё на действие алкоголя. Выпитый стакан виски просто помог набраться смелости и отпустить жесткий самоконтроль в свободное плавание.

Привычный откат наутро был смягчен отсутствием похмелья. То, что Бен творил ночью, на этот раз показалось не столь чудовищным, а вот чувство власти над чужим телом было восхитительным.

Несколько лет Лайнус жил в цикле, где самоуничижительный целибат сменялся срывами. В нем боролись два человека. Первый кричал: «Это грязно и омерзительно!», и приплетал религиозные догмы, морально устаревшие тысячи лет назад. Второй утверждал: «Все понарошку, пока происходит вне острова», злился и возмущался, словно маленький ребенок, у которого отбирают игрушку. Голос разума старался их помирить, называя происходящее временным решением – до момента, когда появится подходящая женщина…

Только через десять лет Бен перестал испытывать отвращение к самому себе. Многие из ночей проходили очень приятно, и отрицать это не имело смысла. Способность мыслить рационально и логично чудодейственным образом каждый раз возвращалась после такого «сброса напряжения».

С мужчинами всё происходило быстро и легко. Никаких обязательств или чувства долга. Их тела не вызывали у него отвращения. Волнительное чувство, что он делает нечто запретное и непристойное, отправляло самоконтроль в нокаут. Бен переставал думать – просто действовал, отдаваясь порыву. Мужчины были податливы, порочны, как его желания, не ждали долгих прелюдий, каких-то изысканных ласк, ложились под Лайнуса пылко и страстно. 

Но ни один из них не мог дать Бену то, что нужно. Ни один из них не смог бы стать его партнером, поддержкой, опорой, не вызывал желания оберегать или защищать. Гулкая пустота одиночества в душе Лайнуса ширилась, а стены ледяного замка, окружающего его сердце, росли.

Бен почти смирился, что его удел до конца дней – редкий перпихон со случайными партнерами вне острова, когда в его жизни появилась доктор Джулиетт Бёрк. Сильная и хрупкая одновременно, с точеными чертами лица, светлыми кудрями, восхитительными голубыми глазами – Бен захотел, чтобы она принадлежала ему, с первого взгляда. 

Лайнус мог сравнять горы с землей, заставить океан расступиться, замедлить бег времени, лишь бы Джулиетт позволила ему о себе заботиться, оберегать, подарила ему хоть толику своего внимания. Но Бёрк выбрала Гудвина – ничтожного тупого работягу, кобеля, успевшего неоднократно изменить своей законной супруге еще задолго до появления Джулиетт.

А потом с небес рухнул чертов самолет, и личный Ад Бенджамина Лайнуса разверзся, сверкая тысячей глаз, скалясь тысячей зубов...

***

Веселые голоса, радостный шум и музыка оторвали Бена от бумаг. На главной площади маленького города начался праздник. Новым поселенцам острова нравилось устраивать вечеринки по любому поводу. Для них приезд сюда стал золотым билетом в новую жизнь.

Бен вышел на веранду, чтобы понаблюдать за праздником. Человек пятнадцать сидело вокруг костра. С его места Лайнусу были отчетливо видны Уолт, Джош, Майкл, Габриэлла, Сандра и Рут. Шумная компания играла в «Правду или вызов». Ричард сидел чуть поодаль, наблюдая за общим весельем. На его лице застыло выражение печальной сосредоточенности. Эрик Уайлдер отделился от компании, подошел к Алперту, протянул стаканчик с пуншем и молча уселся рядом. Ричард благодарно кивнул.

– Вызов! – смело заявила Сандра Баркс, но тут же добавила: – Только не заставляйте меня никого целовать! Это банальщина.

– Тогда спой нам! – предложила Рут.

Ребята одобрительно закивали. Уолт подбадривающе захлопал в ладоши. Майкл засвистел.

– Оʼкей, оʼкей… Вы сами напросились, но в последний раз я пела целую вечность назад и хорошо помню только одну песню. Потом без жалоб! Я предупредила!

  
_Amazing grace! How sweet the sound,_  
_That saved a wretch like me!_  
_I once was lost but now I am found_  
_Was blind, but now I see._  


Компания притихла, слушая мелодичный голос Сандры.

– Кто ж знал, что у этой хулиганки ангельский голос.

Джон Хантер бесшумно отделился от темноты и остановился рядом, заставив Лайнуса вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

– Скажите, мистер Хантер, вам доставляет удовольствие вот так подкрадываться?

– Доставляет удовольствие ваша реакция, – усмехнулся Джон. – Но если это так раздражает, постараюсь в следующий раз топать погромче.

«Типичный Джон Хантер. Неисправимый…»

«Неисправимый» оперся на перила веранды, касаясь пальцами пальцев Лайнуса. Простое прикосновение мгновенно вызвало реакцию у изголодавшегося по тактильным ощущениям тела. Собрав вмиг разбежавшиеся мысли, Лайнус напомнил себе, что у Хантера сомнительные понятия о личном пространстве, и подтекста в его действиях нет.

– Думал, вы будете с ними, – Джон кивнул на компанию у костра.

– Я не умею петь, – поморщился Лайнус.

– Разве обязательно петь, чтобы играть в «Правду или вызов»? – улыбнулся Хантер.

– Умение говорить правду тоже не в числе моих достоинств, – пожал плечами Бен. – Кроме того, я староват для подобных посиделок у костра.

– Потом должны быть танцы. Пригласите Рут, она мне все уши прожужжала: «Мистер Лайнус то, мистер Лайнус это». Переживает, что вы работаете на износ, – Джон, заинтересованно прищурившись, проследил за взглядом Бена. – Да и вам она явно не безразлична.

– Вовсе нет! Мисс Харрис, она… Просто она... Очень похожа на одного человека из моего прошлого. Ее звали Джулиетт, – смутился Бен, пойманный с поличным. – Она умерла четыре года назад, – тихо добавил он. – Впрочем, мы никогда… То есть, она мне нравилась, но не взаимно… Господи, зачем я вам рассказываю?!

– Всем иногда надо выговориться, – пожал плечами Хантер. – А может, хотите, чтобы я вас подбодрил и предупредил, что если вы не пригласите Харрис на танец – это сделаю я?

Беспощадное воображение мгновенно нарисовало Лайнусу красочную картину: Джон обнимает Рут, а та смотрит на него своими огромными ясными глазами, полными обожания. Жгучее прикосновение чужих пальцев стало неприятным.

– Оставьте при себе измышления о моей личной жизни, – сердито огрызнулся Бен, оттолкнул чужую руку и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Они едва не столкнулись, когда Джон преградил дорогу.

– Слушайте, я не хотел вас задеть, Лайнус, – произнес Хантер. – Если вам так нравится Рут, я не претендую. На острове и вне его достаточно хорошеньких женщин. Я не хочу ссориться.

Джон зачем-то наклонился к самому уху Лайнуса. Горячее дыхание Хантера щекотало кожу, мешая сосредоточиться.

– Чего вы хотите? – спросил Лайнус с трудом, облизнув пересохшие губы. – Я имею в виду... К чему этот разговор? Зачем вы пришли?

– Извиниться, – отозвался Джон. – Вы говорили правду об острове, старались помочь, а я был непроходимым твердолобым кретином. 

– Ох, это ни к чему, мистер Хантер.

Бен сосредоточенно изучал носки ботинок, чтобы не смотреть Джону в глаза. Мысли Лайнуса, подхваченные волной буйного воображения, унеслись в дебри сказочной страны Недолюбляндии. Хантер мог сейчас хоть инструкцию по использованию синхрофазотрона читать. Если он продолжит вот так шептать Бену на ухо… 

– Черт, Лайнус, я не из тех людей, кто легко признает собственную неправоту! – сердито ответил Джон и резко выпрямился.

– Знаю, потому и не требую подобных признаний, – ответил Бен, подавив вздох облегчения.

Он нашел в себе силы взглянуть на Хантера. Тот выглядел обеспокоенным. 

– Я благодарен вам за эти слова, – добавил Лайнус, выдавив из себя улыбку.

Джон кивнул и отступил.

Из дома собраний зазвучала музыка. Некоторые из ребят, покинув насиженные места у костра, потянулись на танцплощадку. Бен вновь оперся на перила, наблюдая, как Майкл танцует с Габриэллой, а Эрик бережно ведет хрупкую Рут. Ладонь Джона легла на пальцы Бена, горячая, тяжелая. На этот раз Хантер даже не пытался изобразить, будто это вышло случайно. Пристойные объяснения подобного поведения больше не волновали Лайнуса. Желание ответить на прикосновение, податься навстречу и совершить нечто безумное обнажило свою порочную сущность.

– Хотите присоединиться?

Смысл вопроса дошел до Бена не сразу.

«Это приглашение на танец? Нет, конечно!… Он видит, что Рут пригласил другой и волнуется, каково мне. А ты, старый извращенец, воображаешь всякое! Холодный душ тебе в помощь, Лайнус!»

Бен набрал воздуха в легкие.

– Я не умею танцевать, – соврал он, стараясь выдать легкую дрожь в голосе за раздражение.

– Серьезно? Могу вас научить, – вызвался Джон, ухмыляясь, как пресловутый кот, сожравший канарейку.

«Господи, да он что, издевается? Точно издевается. Однажды я тресну его чем-то тяжелым по башке за подобные шуточки и скажу, что это вышло случайно. Все пять раз!»

Держать мину при плохой игре Бен умел, как никто.

– Мистер Хантер, я собираю информацию по делу Осириса. Уж простите, мне совершенно не до танцев, – резко ответил он 

– А еще вы обещали мне экскурсию, – не отставал Джон.

– Думаю, мистер Грин или мисс Баркс будут гораздо более интересными экскурсоводами, чем я, – старательно отнекивался Лайнус.

– Но я хочу именно вас, – настаивал Джон. – Может, я могу как-то помочь, чтобы вы поскорее освободились?

Отсветы костра играли в его глазах задорными огоньками. Джон стоял так близко, что Бен ощущал исходящее от него тепло.

– Хотите помочь? Приходите завтра сюда к восьми утра. Как раз придет свежая партия отчетов.

«Посмотрим, как ты запоешь после пяти часов возни с бумажками. Дурацкие шуточки тебе поперек горла встанут», – думал Бен, мстительно улыбаясь. 

– Завтра. В восемь. Договорились, – кивнул Джон, улыбнувшись в ответ.

– Тогда доброй ночи, мистер Хантер.

– До завтра, Лайнус.


	8. Штормовой фронт

  
_Основной таймлайн. Июль 2011_  
_Остров._  
_2 дня до события Х_  


Все горизонтальные поверхности библиотеки стремительно, как нацисты – Европу в начале Второй Мировой, захватили стопки бумаг. Отчеты приходили каждые два часа. Терпение у Лайнуса иссякло быстрее, чем бумага в факсах и принтерах. Бен старался как-то систематизировать отчеты, отобрать только существенное, но распечатки не признавали его авторитета. Самопровозглашенная Бумажная Республика с каждым днем завоевывала новые территории.

Вот бы «другой Джон» повеселился. Он не один год проработал в фирме, которая занималась изготовлением коробок. На четвертый день Бену начало казаться, будто неупокоенный дух Локка незримо витает над этим бумажно-картонным царством. Ему мерещилось, будто верные адепты Невинно Убиенного Пророка затаились и выжидают удобного момента, дабы свершить возмездие. Лайнус был уверен: однажды утром его остывшее тело найдут погребенным под коробками.

Рассортировав свежие донесения, Бен безуспешно пытался увидеть хоть какую-то систему и вычислить примерный список подозреваемых. Когда маленькая стрелка часов добралась до двенадцати, кандидаты начали казаться ему на одно лицо. Бен пожалел, что не выпил кофе. Джон Хантер не сдержал обещание.

«Вероятно, его ночь прошла более интересно, чем твоя. Согласись, общество хорошенькой барышни куда более приятно, чем твое», – услужливо усугубил картину ехидный внутренний голос.

Если до этого Бен испытывал просто усталость, то теперь он был зол и раздражен.

«Да дьявол с ним, с этим Хантером! Какое мне дело, с кем…»

– Утречка, Лайнус, – Джон, сукин сын, Хантер стоял на пороге библиотеки со стаканом кофе в руках и улыбался, как ни в чем ни бывало.

– О, вы снизошли до того, чтобы почтить визитом мою скромную персону. Как благосклонно с вашей стороны! – едко ответил Бен. – У вас сломались часы?

– Ого! Судя по настроению, я правильно сделал, что прихватил для вас кофе, – усмехнулся Джон, ставя перед ним стакан. – Это в качестве извинения за опоздание. Вчерашний день был очень насыщенный. Я проспал.

Бен повел носом. Запах свежесваренного кофе был умопомрачительный. Лайнус сердился, но чашка кофе с корицей могла примирить его со многими вещами в жизни, а светлая искренняя улыбка Хантера отбивала всякое желание спорить.

– На первый раз вы отделались замечанием, – сварливо ответил Бен, принимая «взятку».

– А я еще не верил, когда мама говорила, что путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок, – усмехнулся Джон.

Бен смерил его уничижительным взглядом. Ох уж эти хантеровские шуточки.

Пока Лайнус пил кофе, Джон бродил между коробок с отчетами, заинтересованно их разглядывая.

– Рут говорила, что у вас тут Картонное Царство, но я думал, она преувеличивает, – хмыкнул Джон. – Так много набралось за шесть дней? 

Бен утвердительно кивнул и вкратце пересказал Джону историю археолога Леруа.

– Проблема в том, что Жан – имя столь же распространенное, как Джон. Он, конечно, предпочитал представляться Этьеном, но мы проверяем все варианты, – завершил свой рассказ Лайнус.

Джон задел стопку отчетов. Те попытались улететь на пол, но были ловко пойманы и приведены к порядку. Бен одобрительно хмыкнул и продолжил:

– Я сортирую документы по нескольким категориям. В той коробке, рядом с которой вы стоите, сведения о мужчинах по имени Жан Леруа, которым было от 18 до 30 лет в 1970 году. В стопке, так удачно вами пойманной, отложены сведения о тех из них, кто имел отношение к археологии. Следующая коробка – люди с именем Этьен Леруа, а вот в той тонкой пачке слева собраны Жаны и Этьены, которые в том же году предпринимали морские путешествия.

Бен с сожалением поставил опустевший стакан на стол.

– Коробки под окнами – информация о различных происшествиях на воде в период с 1974 по 1975 год, когда наш подозреваемый был изгнан с острова и, предположительно, кем-то спасен. За стенами Картонной Цитадели позади вас – сведения о мужчинах, которых зовут иначе, но они соответствуют описанию, данному Ричардом.

– Картонной Цитадели? – переспросил Джон. – Серьезно, Лайнус?

– Не отвлекайтесь, мистер Хантер, – устало вздохнул Бен. – Коробки под дверью – сведения о мужчинах по имени Жан или Этьен Леруа, умерших или пропавших без вести в 1970 году. Леруа прожил почти пять лет среди Других, никак не контактируя с внешним миром. Вполне возможно, что за это время его сочли погибшим. А в той коробке справа от меня фото людей, с которыми пересекался Чарльз Уидмор, из…

– Привет, неудачники. Чё на таких сложных щах, будто помер кто? – Сандра Баркс скорее влетела, чем зашла в двери библиотеки. – Уй ё-е-е… – протянула она, увидев ряды коробок и стопки бумаг. – Профессор, ты про такую полезную штуку, как компьютер, слышал? 

– Мисс Баркс, не хочу показаться невежливым, но что вы тут делаете?! – спросил Бен, ошарашенный таким явлением.

– Спасаю положение, судя по всему, – фыркнула девушка. – Заходите, че мнетесь, как монашки! – крикнула она, высунувшись за дверь.

В двери протиснулся Уолт, ставший к своим семнадцати очень высоким и нескладным, вслед за ним проскользнул хрупкий Джош. Рут, Майкл и Габриэла тоже были с ними.

– Так, мистер Чувствительный, – обратилась Сандра к Майклу. – Берись за археологов, ты в них шаришь, Габи, бери этих Жанов и Этьенов. Нильс! – это прозвище досталось Уолту. – Тебе люди Уидмора, ты о нем наслышан, а мы с мисс Солнышком возьмем остальных. Да, Рэйни, сделай нам тут попрохладней, а то жарко, как у Сатаны на барбекю, и берись за случаи на воде, – раздавала команды Сандра.

– Мисс Баркс! Что вы себе позволяете?! – возмутился Бен.

– Слушай, он там на Большой Земле за последний месяц головой не стукался? – поинтересовалась Сандра у Джона.

– Насколько знаю, нет, – ухмыльнулся Хантер.

– Значит, отупел от сидения в библиотеке. Оʼкей, профессор, – Сандра развернулась к Лайнусу. – У тебя, наверное, по тестам высокий АйКью, но хули ты тут в одиночку зашиваешься с этим барахлом? Вы двое спасли нас, дали дом! С чего ты взял, что мы не захотим тебе помочь?

Бен открыл рот, но голосовые связки сообщили мозгу, что они шоке и служить отказываются.

– Мистер Хантер, когда я говорил о помощи, то имел в виду вас одного, – сдавленно прошипел Бен наконец.

– Почему Нильс? Я думал, его зовут Уолт, – Джон проигнорировал возмущение Лайнуса.

– Есть сказка о том, как мальчик по имени Нильс путешествовал с дикими гусями, а мистер Ллойд имеет некоторое влияние на птиц, – раздраженно объяснил Бен. – Это его дар.

Потянуло прохладой. Команда Сандры удивительно слажено и аккуратно перебирала бумаги.

– Если найдете жмуриков, откладывайте отдельно. Пусть их Капитан Печалька проверит, – скомандовала Сандра. – О, а вот и он!

Найджел Эдвард опасливо заглянул в библиотеку, но зайти не решился.

– Топай сюда. Все свои, – Баркс подхватила его под руку и втащила в комнату. – Слушай, Най, ты ж видишь, когда всякие траблы с людьми случаются? В том числе если тебе фотку чувака показать или биографию дать почитать? – глаза Сандры светились нехорошим огоньком. 

Эдвардс кивнул.

– Отличненько! А можешь такой трюк провернуть на тех, кто уже помер по официальным данным? Ну, проверить, вдруг кто из них откинулся не насовсем?

Найджел потеребил свою редкую шевелюру, похмыкал, крякнул и протянул:

– Ну-у… Можно попробовать.

– Крутота! Ща мы тебе подгоним материал для проверки.

– Мисс Баркс, – в очередной раз попытался призвать ее к порядку Бен. – А что прикажете делать нам?

– Вы двое еще здесь? Джон говорил, ты ему экскурсию по острову обещал. Вот идите пока, сфоткайтесь на фоне той уродливой каменной ноги, что ли, – хмыкнула Сандра. – После обеда остальные подтянутся, вечерком мистер Я-Не-Крашу-Реснички придет, морды подозреваемых посмотрит, он вроде ж того мужика лично знал…Кароч, выметайтесь отсюда, чтобы до вечера вас не видела.

Бен аж задохнулся от возмущения. В былые времена человек, посмевший так с ним разговаривать, был бы мертв еще до обеда.

Тяжелая ладонь Джона опустилась на плечо Бена.

– Сандра права. Вы стопку коробок называете «Картонной Цитаделью», вам нужен отдых, – мягко, но настойчиво сказал Хантер. – Позвольте ребятам помочь вам, как мы помогли им.

Низкий голос Джона действовал на Лайнуса, как сильнейший транквилизатор, лишая способностей сопротивляться. От незнакомого доселе чувства защемило в груди. Бен снял очки и ожесточенно потер глаза, чтобы скрыть проступившую на ресницы влагу. Раньше для него никто не делал ничего подобного.

  
_Флешсайд. Сентябрь 2004_  
_Лос-Анджелес_  


Небольшой рост редко доставлял неприятности доктору Лайнусу, но в данный момент он предпочел бы быть на десяток сантиметров повыше. Бен мысленно пожелал питаться корнеплодами тому нехорошему человеку, который унес специальную табуретку из библиотечного отдела русской литературы, привстал на цыпочки и всем телом потянулся за книгой.

Черный рукав мелькнул у него перед глазами.

– Толстой? Легкое чтиво на ночь? – поинтересовался детектив Хантер, протягивая ему книгу. 

– Я вполне мог обойтись без помощи, – сварливо ответил Бен, избегая смотреть детективу в глаза. 

– Не за что, – спокойно ответил Джон.

– Вы меня преследуете? – резко спросил Лайнус.

– Если вы забыли, в этой школе учится мой сын. Кстати, вон они с мисс Руссо, обсуждают школьную газету. 

Карл и Алекс сидели за столиком, заваленным книгами и распечатками. Обсуждение было таким активным, что на них то и дело шикали соседи, предпочитавшие заниматься в тишине.

– Вы, полагаю, пришли помочь им с подготовкой материала. Или хотите стать автором? Вести школьную колонку о происшествиях, например? – ехидно поинтересовался Бен.

– Нет. Вообще-то я искал вас.

Бен выгнул бровь, но комментарии оставил при себе.

– В прошлый раз странно вышло. Не хочу, чтобы вы считали меня каким-то одержимым.

– И то, что вы поймали меня в школьной библиотеке, в самой редко посещаемой секции, должно изменить мое мнение? – скептически отозвался Бен.

– Виноват, – Джон поднял руки, отступая в сторону.

В тесном проходе между стеллажами двоим взрослым мужчинам оказалось трудно разойтись, не соприкоснувшись. Лайнус сосредоточенно смотрел в пол, протискиваясь мимо Хантера, от которого до умопомрачения знакомо пахло сигаретами и все тем же одеколоном, как 30 лет назад.

Едва освободившись, Бен быстрыми шагами направился к дежурному библиотекарю, чтобы записать книгу, которую берет.

– Я надеялся, мы сможем выпить кофе и поговорить, – не отставал от него Хантер.

– Детектив, я уже сказал вам и повторю еще… – раздраженно начал Лайнус, остановившись.

– Никаких разговоров о расследовании, – пообещал Джон. – Вы учитель моего сына. Как-то нехорошо, что мы повздорили в его первый же учебный день.

– Детектив, если вы надеетесь повлиять на оценки Карла…

– Иногда кофе – это просто кофе, доктор, – улыбнулся Хантер. – Давайте зароем топор войны.

Три десятка лет – кажется, целая вечность прошла с тех пор, как Бен услышал эти слова впервые. Тот же тон, та же улыбка, невыносимый пристальный взгляд зеленых глаз…

– Хорошо, – сдался Лайнус. – Только кофе. Ни слова о деле. Но сначала мне нужно забрать кое-какие бумаги.

– Как скажете, – покладисто кивнул Джон.

Они не успели дойти до дверей кабинета истории, как прогремел взрыв.

  
_Основной таймлайн. Июль 2011_  
_Остров_  
_1 день до события Х_  


Фрэнк Лапидус прекрасно пилотировал всё, что могло летать, имел на редкость сварливый характер и нескончаемый запас житейской мудрости, приправленный отборным сарказмом.

– Можешь скормить меня белым медведям, Лайнус, но по такой погоде я никуда не полечу, – заявил он, когда Бен, раздраженный и изрядно вымокший, объявился на пороге его дома.

Черные грозовые тучи рокотали над островом. Все утро они лениво бродили на горизонте, то приближаясь к острову, то отдаляясь, словно стеснительный мальчишка, который никак не может пригласить на танец нравящуюся ему девочку. Но, едва Бен вышел из дома, небо потемнело, и танец начался. Хотя, по мнению Лайнуса это было больше похоже на пьяный джем-сэйшн рок-группы, перепутавшей детский утренник с концертом на стадионе.

Дождь с градом колотил по всем горизонтальным поверхностям, выстукивая яростный ритм, гром выступал в роли диких гитарных рифов, молнии обеспечивали светомузыку, а ветер выл дикую первобытную песню штормовой стихии. Далекий океан за окнами дыбился, обрушиваясь на берег огромными волнами, будто огромные морские чудовище разевали голодные пасти, пытаясь проглотить остров со всеми его обитателями… 

– Здорово, конечно, что вы сподобились построить нормальные посадочные полосы, а то первый раз я тут садился совсем в ебеня, – рассуждал Лапидус. – Но ладно бы полоса – не видно аж нихуя. Того гляди, смоет к чертям собачьим. Не-а, не полечу. Пусть Эрик летит, он сумасшедший. Мне неохота встретиться с Создателем раньше срока, а сегодня тот явно в паршивом настроении.

– Я тебя понял, Френк. Но я прожил на этом острове всю жизнь и знаю: дождь может закончиться также внезапно, как начался, – ответил Бен, сам себе не особо веря.

– Что-то не похоже, – скептически хмыкнул Лапидус. – Льет да сверкает так, будто в Царстве Небесном трубы прорвало, и Господь теперь честит своих нерадивых ангелов, на чем свет стоит. Но ежели ты такой упертый, вот тебе стул, садись, жди у моря погоды. Пообсохнешь заодно…

Лайнус приник к холодному стеклу, по которому стекали потоками струи воды, безнадежно выискивая просвет среди туч. Двое пробежали через двор, вместе под одним плащом. Кажется, это были Майкл Чжао и Габриэлла Мартинес. Их веселый смех утонул в очередном взрыве грома.

Команда Сандры проделала титаническую работу, сократив огромный список до десятка вариантов. Бен улыбнулся, вспомнив, с какой самодовольной ухмылкой Баркс сообщила об этом и поинтересовалась, можно ли сжечь остальной «бумажный хлам». Жечь документы Лайнус запретил, но поблагодарил своих помощников в самой сердечной манере.

Ричард плохо помнил, как выглядел Этьен. Дальнейшая проверка каждого из десяти могла растянуться на месяцы, но удача им улыбнулась. Вчера вечером Шон Мерфи очнулся, и в одном из подозреваемых узнал человека, в доме которого проходило несколько встреч секты. Его звали Стефан Лоутон. 

Если верить официальной биографии, Лоутон эмигрировал из Франции в Штаты в 1974-м и с тех пор редко путешествовал. По сведениям, собранным Беном на Чарльза Уидмора и его сообщников, Лоутон о существовании острова не подозревал и ни в каких темных делах замешан не был. Он редко сотрудничал с Уидмором, но сдружился с его дочерью Пенелопой, когда та встала у руля отцовской компании. 

Бен заблуждался, предполагая, что Десмонд Хьюм и его семья в безопасности. Узнав новость, Лайнус бросился на станцию связи и до глубокой ночи говорил со своими агентами на Большой Земле. Хьюмов, не привлекая внимания, по одному должны были отвезти в безопасное место. Сам Бен намеревался быть в Лос-Анджелесе к обеду следующего дня, но проклятый шторм рушил все планы, да еще и события вчерашнего дня не давали покоя…

Если верить одной из популярных религий, за семь дней был сотворен мир. За последние семь дней Бенджамин Лайнус пережил липкий ужас, безудержное счастье и рухнул в пропасть отчаяния. 

Пять лет назад Бену и в голову бы не пришло, что рассказывать постороннему человеку об острове может быть так приятно. 

Джон Хантер, как оказалось, мог быть очень интересным собеседником и внимательным слушателем. Бен показал ему Храм, рассказал про Джейкоба и сохранившееся станции «Дхарма Инишиатив». Джон слушал очень внимательно, то и дело недоверчиво качал головой, скептически хмыкал или удивленно вскидывал брови, улыбался, смеялся. На острове он словно стал другим человеком. Исчезло подспудно ощущавшееся желание поддеть, улыбка Хантера стала мягкой, искренней, непохожей на хищный звериный оскал, даже шуточки стали менее раздражающими.

День клонился к вечеру, когда они вышли к водопаду.

– Передохнем здесь и будем возвращаться, – Бен полез в сумку за фляжкой.

– А где же уродливая статуя? – хмыкнул Джон, оглядывая водопад и озеро перед ним.

– Нога статуи, – уточнил Бен. – Не знаю точно, при каких обстоятельствах был разрушен памятник, но кроме ноги, ничего не осталось. Это на юго-западном берегу. Туда почти день пути, мы бы не успели вернуться в город к вечеру.

– Ну, вид и здесь красивый, – усмехнулся Джон, кинул на землю свой рюкзак и принялся стягивать футболку через голову.

Бен поперхнулся водой.

– Что вы делаете, мистер Хантер?!

– А на что похоже? – ухмыльнулся Джон. – Собираюсь искупаться.

Сконфуженный Бен закрыл фляжку, вытащил книгу из сумки и уселся на камень.

– Хорошо. Я пока почитаю.

– Вам бы тоже освежиться, Лайнус. Сандра права, жарко сегодня, как в Аду.

– Остров находится в субтропиках. Здесь всегда или жарко или дождливо, – пожал плечами Лайнус, – Я прожил здесь более тридцати лет – привык.

– Я про другое, – улыбнулся Джон, расшнуровывая ботинки. – Вы всегда такой собранный, сдержанный. Сами говорили: старались выжить, аж жить не успевали. Так вот она жизнь: красивый водопад, природа. Вы отгораживаетесь от жизни книжкой, а потом удивляетесь: как это она мимо проходит?

– Идите, купайтесь, мистер Хантер. Вам явно напекло голову, раз в ней появились подобные мысли.

– Как скажете, – хмыкнул Джон и прыгнул в воду, подняв фонтан брызг.

Провести восхитительный день и безнадежно испортить вечер. Да, Бенджамин, у тебя настоящий талант превращать в дерьмо все, к чему ты прикасаешься. Прямо-таки Царь Говнидас какой-то! Дернул же черт задать тот проклятый вопрос…

– Почему вы это сделали? – спросил Лайнус у Хантера, когда они собирались в обратный путь.

– Сделал что? – Джон развернулся к нему.

Он еще не оделся полностью. С влажных волос на полотенце, накинутое на голые плечи, капала вода.

– Мисс Баркс в точности знала, где лежат какие бумаги, значит, кто-то провел разведку до нее, – объяснил Лайнус, стараясь смотреть собеседнику в глаза, а не на капли воды, лениво стекающие по широкой груди. – Я мог бы предположить, что мисс Харрис организовала «группу поддержки», но проникновение со взломом – не ее почерк. Мисс Баркс была слишком занята организацией вечеринки, а остальные…

– Пойман с поличным, – сознался Хантер, взъерошив влажные волосы. – Вы спасли мне жизнь. Я стараюсь отплатить вам хоть как-то.

– Вы множество раз закрывали меня от пуль, это меньшее, что я мог сделать, – покачал головой Бен.

– Тогда считайте это просто помощью друга, – улыбнулся Джон, свернул полотенце и кинул в рюкзак.

Слова болезненно хлестнули Бена, как плетью. В ушах зазвучал голос Эдвардса:

«Мы уничтожаем всех, кто подходит слишком близко».

– Мы с вами не друзья, мистер Хантер, – возразил Бен, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более ровно.

Джон выпрямился, улыбка исчезла с его лица.

– Вы сделали достаточно, чтобы я захотел назвать вас своим другом, Лайнус, – серьезно ответил он.

– Вы хоть представляете, что я за человек? – жестко спросил Лайнус.

– Я знаю достаточно, – последовал ответ.

– Нет, мистер Хантер, вы видите упаковку, фальшивый образ делового человека, безобидного «учителя географии», как выразилась мисс Баркс…

– Я понял, что вы далеко не безобидны, еще при первой встрече. Но у меня и самого сомнительная репутация.

– Вы убивали, когда служили в армии и работали с мафией, я же убил человека, который мне доверял. Я обманул его, задушил из зависти к его дару, – резко начал свою обличительную речь Лайнус. – Мою дочь застрелили у меня на глазах, потому что я дорожил тайнами острова больше, чем ее жизнью. Я струсил, не сдался в обмен на ее свободу! 

Бен шагнул к Джону, глядя на него снизу вверх.

– Я разрушал жизни людей парой отточенных фраз. Использовал их слабости и привязанности, играл на эмоциях, бил по больному. Такого человека вы хотите назвать своим другом?

– Вы так сейчас поступаете? – жестко спросил Джон.

– Н-нет, – удивленно замялся Лайнус.

– Вы бы поступили также с тем человеком и своей дочерью, будь у вас шанс все вернуть? – продолжал допрос Хантер, прокурорским тоном.

– Ни за что. Лучше б я сам умер, – тихо ответил Бен.

– Значит, вы тот человек, которого я хочу называть своим другом. Не имеет значения, каким вы были, – твердо ответил Джон.

– Для меня имеет. Тому, что я натворил, нет прощения. Ни человек, ни Бог, ни Дьявол не докажут мне обратного! – в сердцах крикнул Бен.

– Значит, вы такой же упрямый твердолобый кретин, как и я, – зло ответил Джон. – Думаете, старикану с нимбом на небе или козлобородому с вилами в сауне есть до вас дело? 

Хантер тоже сделал шаг навстречу и теперь нависал над Беном грозной темной скалой. 

– Думаете, Сандре, Джошу или Габриэлле есть дело до хуйни, которую вы раньше творили? Вы спасли их, дали им дом. Да все на этом острове вас, блядь, обожают! Каким бы херовым человеком вы ни были в прошлом, вы уже изменились. Смиритесь, блин, что в вас есть не только дерьмо, а некоторым вы даже нравитесь!

– Бесценное умозаключение, мистер Хантер, – зло прошипел Бен.

– Рад, что вам понравилось.

– Очень.

– Ваще, охренеть.

– Идите на хуй!

Джон сгреб Лайнуса за ворот рубашки, рванул на себя и грубо впечатался губами в губы. Бен рефлекторно приоткрыл рот, и горячий влажный язык Хантера мгновенно проник в него.

В первый момент Бен не сообразил, что произошло. Кровь оглушительно стучала в висках в ритме безумного барабана, губы горели, ноги подгибались. Всепоглощающий ужас охватил его душу.

«НЕТ!»

Бен отчаянно рванулся, ударил не глядя, споткнулся и упал на спину. Джон стоял над ним со взглядом голодного хищника, на его разбитой губе выступила кровь. Бен замер, словно кролик перед удавом, ожидая, что разъяренный Хантер размажет его по земле тонким слоем, набросится и превратит его лицо в кровавое месиво, как это было с Джеком Шеппардом.

Джон наклонился. Бен рефлекторно закрылся рукой в слабой попытке защититься. Удара не последовало. Не произошло ровным счетом ничего. Лайнус решился взглянуть и успел заметить, как силуэт Хантера мелькнул между деревьев и пропал.

Только теперь Бен осознал, что его колотит, как в лихорадке. Плечи сводит, будто судорогой, больно, словно грудную клетку в стальные обручи заковали, сердце налилось свинцом – ни разогнуться, ни продохнуть. Что же ты натворил, Лайнус?! Трусливый идиот!  
Преисподняя, скрывавшая самые темные тайны прошлого Бенджамина Лайнуса, разверзлась и поглотила его. Стены архива «Мыслей-Которые-Нельзя-Думать» обрушились, выпуская на волю своих заключенных…

«Джон Локк» – архивное дело номер ХХХ дробь 2007. Несколько лет Бен методично собирал все воспоминания, все неуместные мысли об этом человеке. Заставил себя забыть, как выглядел гнев Локка, смешанный с откровенным желанием, боль, смешанная со страхом, забыть его руки и гладко выбритую макушку. Выкинуть из памяти, как легко тот велся на манипуляции. Нервы Джона Локка мгновенно стали любимым инструментом Бенджамина Лайнуса, на котором тот мог исполнить что угодно, от «Собачьего вальса» до «Луной сонаты» Бетховена. 

К ужасу Бена, влияние оказалось взаимным. Рядом с этим человеком голос становился ниже, игривая улыбка растягивала губы. Один взгляд Локка, полный ярости - и кровь Бена закипала, а возбуждение мучительно разливалось жаром в паху. Но Джон не решался ничего сделать, не мог даже ударить. Локк пытался прикрыть слабость нелепым благородством, а у Бена сводило скулы от разочарования, как от омерзительно кислого вина.

Лайнус тупыми ножницами вырезал из полотна памяти позорные мысли, кромсал на части, сжигал, развеивая по ветру. Мастер обманывать других, Бен стал жертвой собственной лжи. Горькая правда обрушилась на него в ночь после смерти Локка, когда Бен отчаянно пытался заглушить алкоголем бессмысленные муки совести. 

«Зачем ты убил его, Бен? Верил, что смерть Джона объединит Шестерку Оушеанк? Чушь… Боялся, что после возвращения Джон станет лидером Других? Завидовал? Или просто испугался собственных желаний? Испугался собственной готовности положить мир к ногам этого слабого, изломанного человека…»

Когда Локк «вернулся», Бена почти физически колотило от ужаса и восторга. Только дикий первобытный страх мешал ему упасть на колени перед этим человеком, лихорадочно целовать его руки и обещать сделать всё, что угодно, лишь бы тот простил его, дал еще один шанс.  
Монстр, принявший обличье Локка, знал об этом, ухмылялся, облизывал губы, пожирая Лайнуса взглядом, отчего у того волоски на затылке вставали дыбом.

До Джона Локка Лайнус мог сколько угодно лгать себе, называть мужчин «заменой для женщин». Но болезненные, странные отношения с Локком разрушили эту кропотливо выстроенную крепость самообмана.

Потом Бен говорил себе, что Локк единственный, такое больше не повторится. Но Джон Хантер ворвался в его жизнь, словно ураган, и снес стены его надёжной защиты.

Бенджамин Лайнус не зря страдал дальнозоркостью. Он прекрасно строил далеко идущие планы и хитрые многоходовки, но не замечал, что творится у него прямо под носом. Бен считал шуточки Хантера попыткой подействовать на нервы, заботу списывал на желание подлизаться к начальству, прикосновения объяснял отсутствием такта, заинтересованные взгляды – плодом собственного воображения.

В своей неповторимой манере Джон Хантер бесшумно подкрался к Лайнусу, растопил лед в его сердце своим теплом, захватил врасплох своей простой человеческой искренностью.

«Ты опять творишь ту же хуйню, Лайнус. Будешь врать себе, что хотел защитить от своей способности уничтожать всех, кто тебе дорог? Поверил в пророчество сумасшедшего Эдвардса? Признай, ты просто до дрожи перепугался впервые в жизни кому-то отдать контроль. Чертов контрол-фрик…»

Зарокотало совсем близко, словно небосвод раскололся: вот-вот на землю лавиной обрушатся осколки небесной тверди и разрушат город. Стекла раздраженно задребезжали, нервно звякнула посуда на кухне. Бена передернуло. За окном трещало и грохотало, словно буйный пьяница в алкогольном угаре громил бар.

– Э, да у них там, походу, Третья Мировая, – прокомментировал погоду Лапидус, невозмутимо прихлебывая чай из жестяной кружки.  
Погруженный в свои мысли, Лайнус позабыл, что находится в чужом доме.

– Вам бы, ребятки, озадачиться еще парой-тройкой громоотводов. Дождь-то фиг с ним, а вот ежели Боженька молнией по заднице треснуть вздумает, то еще шоу будет. Как в том фильме про бессмертных мужиков, которые друг другу бошки с плеч рубили…

Лапидус, настроенный на лирический лад, намеревался продолжить поток философского красноречия, но тут зарокотало, словно великан швырнул пригоршню булыжников, аж входная дверь завибрировала. А, нет, в дверь действительно кто-то колотил, настойчиво и громко.

– Кого там нелегкая принесла?! Ей-Богу, Лайнус, если это какая-то очередная сверхъестественная срань, завтра же уволюсь!

Бен закатил глаза. Лапидус угрожал уволиться по несколько раз в неделю. Он завел эту шарманку с первого дня, как вернулся сюда по приглашению Хьюго. Регулярно ворчал, вздыхал, подкалывал Лайнуса, но вместо увольнения обустраивал свой дом все уютней.

– Не думаю, что сверхъестественная срань, как ты выразился, Фрэнк, пользуется дверьми, – скептично скривился Бен.

– Гляньте-ка, кто пожаловал! А я-то думал, где это наш «юный сыщик» потерял своего «верного пса»?!

Джон Хантер стоял на пороге дома. С его тяжелого плаща ручьями стекала вода.

– Вижу, я успел на рейс до Лос-Анджелеса, – хмыкнул он.

– Да вы с боссом два сапога пара: оба шизанутые! – фыркнул Лапидус, покрутив пальцем у виска. – Сводки погоды видал? У нас нынче сезон дождей от сих и до покудова они там в Небесной Канцелярии из запоя не выйдут. Ну, чего встал на пороге, как памятник слабоумию и отваге? Заходи, а то, глядишь, смоет к чертям собачьим... 

Френк отступил, впуская Джона. Тот сделал два шага и остановился, увидев Бена.

– Лайнус.

– Мистер Хантер.

Первые слова, которые они сказали друг другу после ссоры в джунглях.

– Так, ребятушки. Повторяю: никто никуда не летит, – медленно и четко произнес Лапидус, словно воспитатель детского сада. – Но, раз уж нас трое, может, сыграем в картишки?

– Я бы сильно не расслаблялся. Погода может наладиться. Есть у меня такое предчувствие, – отозвался Джон, впившись взглядом в Бена. – Хотели улететь без меня, Лайнус? 

– Ваша болезнь… Может быть рецидив, если вы покинете остров так быстро, – Бен, словно зачарованный, смотрел в глаза Хантера, зеленые, темные, как бушующий где-то далеко за окнами штормовой океан.

– Мистер Рэйс меня заверил, что я буду в порядке.

– Вы говорили с Хьюго?

– От него и узнал о вашем возвращении на Большую Землю. Почему вы мне не сказали?

Лапидус посмотрел на одного мужчину, потом на другого, и ретировался. Вскоре с кухни донеслось ворчливое пыхтение старенького электрического чайника. 

– Всего неделю назад вы исцелились от смертельной болезни. Не хочу, чтобы вы снова рисковали.

– Разве не за этим вы меня наняли, Лайнус?

– Да, но обстоятельства изменились.

– Ага, в худшую сторону, – подтвердил Джон. – Моя работа защищать вас. Будьте добры, не мешайте мне ее выполнять.

– Но, мистер Хантер! – раздражающее упрямство Джона, начинало выводить Бена из себя.

– Можете придумать тысячу причин, почему стоит отпустить вас одного на самоубийственную миссию, но я все равно полечу.

– Но!..

– Лечу с вами и точка!

– Эй, парни… – попытался вставить слово Лапидус, но мужчины его проигнорировали.

– Вы остаетесь. Это приказ!

– Вынужден ослушаться!

– Парни! – настойчиво влез Френк.

– Что?! – дружно гаркнули Бен и Джон

– Там эт… Господь, кажись, сменил гнев на милость. Вы в окно гляньте, – сказал Лапидус и отступил на безопасное расстояние.

Солнце заливало двор светом, выжаривая лужи, высушивая дороги. На небо взглянуть было больно, такое оно стало чистое и прозрачное. Словно Небесная Полиция приехала и разогнала буйную вечеринку, которая зашла слишком далеко, а бригада уборщиков и начисто протерла небесный купол, отполировав до блеска. 

– Думаю, Бог не имеет абсолютно никакого отношения к переменам погоды, Лапидус, – процедил Бен, сверля Джона взглядом. – А вот мистер Грин – весьма вероятно.

– Да по мне хоть Пасхальный Кролик хвостиком махнул да тучки разогнал! Решайте быстрее: летим или нет, – неожиданно резко потребовал Лапидус. – А ежели хотите продолжить ругаться, как старые супруги – делайте это снаружи!

– Летим, – коротко ответил Бен, пристыженный замечанием Френка.

– Летим, – подтвердил Джон.

– Хоть на чем-то сошлись, и то ладно, – вздохнул Лапидус. – Пойду, вещички соберу.

Он ушел, бормоча себе под нос: 

– Твою мать, связался с психами на старости лет. Завтра же уволюсь!..

 _Лос-Анджелес_  
_1 день до события Х_  


Самолет приземлился в Лос-Анжелесе без приключений. Бен всю дорогу изучал личное дело Лоутона. Джон смотрел на проплывающие за окном облака, думая о чем-то своем, мрачный и темный. Ни тот, ни другой не предприняли попыток возобновить свой спор. Когда на кону жизни всех жителей острова, личные конфликты стоит отложить до лучших времен.

Вначале Бен и Джон навестили Шона Мерфи в больнице. Тот быстро шел на поправку и был настроен весьма воинственно.

– Я хочу с вами, – заявил он, едва Лайнус переступили порог палаты.

– Простите? – не понял Бен.

– Вы ведь собираетесь за ним, правильно? За Лоутоном. Этот пидор обидел ваших друзей, и теперь вы насадите его французскую задницу на вертел и хорошенько поджарите.

– В общих чертах вы правы, мистер Мерфи, – кивнул Лайнус.

– Говнюк забил башку моего брата всяким дерьмом, хер вы без меня его ловить пойдете! – Мерфи воинственно сжал кулаки. – Давайте так: вы берете меня с собой, а я вам усе про его хату, охрану, техно-прибамбасы... Чо знаю сам и чо брат рассказывал, все выложу. 

– Боюсь, вы не в том положении, чтобы заключать сделки, мистер Мерфи, – нахмурился Бен.

– Да вам такой, как я, и нужен. Видно ж, шо вы чистюля. Может раньше и успели руки замарать, но ща больше по трепу ударяете – не сможете хладнокровно пришить чувака, ежели он не совсем отъявленный ушлепок, который детей на завтрак ест. А я смогу, – сердито заявил Шон. – Дружбан ваш тот еще фрукт, он смогет, но у Лягушатника охрана заебись, один чел не справится. Вы ж не танцы медленные танцевать собираетесь да винишко коллекционное пить, а за жабры взять да вытрясти всю икру из этой жабы.

– Вы ранены. Из вас будет плохой помощник, если швы разойдутся, – возразил Бен.

– Та это разве ж раны? Видели б вы как меня в 98-ом распидорасило…

– Пусть едет с нами, – неожиданно подал голос Хантер.

Джон появился бесшумно, как всегда, словно вышел из сумрака, проскользнул черной тенью в приоткрытую дверь и материализовался в кресле.

– Пошевелите мозгами, Лайнус, – холодно добавил Хантер. – Вам ведь нужен человек, знающий дом врага? Мерфи наш лучший шанс.

Бен выдохнул. Если бы взглядом можно было убить, от Джона Хантера осталась бы горстка черного пепла.

– Хорошо, мистер Мерфи, – медленно и отчетливо произнес Лайнус. – Но вы будете слушать мои команды и четко следовать плану.

– Заметано, – кивнул Мерфи.

– Хорошо. А теперь расскажите нам всё, что помните.

***

Номер. Кровать. Сон. Три вещи занимавших мысли Бенджамина Лайнуса. Три часа сна за последние двое суток аукнулись ноющей головной болью. До дверей оставалось пара шагов, но человек в черном костюме как из-под пола вырос, преградив ему путь.

– Я очень устал, мистер Ха… – начал Бен.

Джон схватил его и резко прижал к стене, закрыв рот ладонью. Лайнус уставился на Хантера, широко распахнув глаза.

Кровь резко отхлынула от мозга, сердце ухнуло в пропасть и подскочило, истерично трепыхаясь, словно рвануло навстречу Джону Хантеру. На этот раз Бен готов был поддаться…

– Тс-с-с, – Джон кивнул на приоткрытую дверь номера Лайнуса.

Разочарование отрезвляющим ушатом ледяной воды смыло остатки сонливости. Бен кивнул. Хантер отпустил его, осторожно приоткрыл дверь номера и зашел первым, держа пистолет перед собой. 

– Ни шагу больше, Лайнус!

Говорила женщина. Ее голос показался Бену знакомым.

– Дамочка, советую вам опустить оружие, – безапелляционным тоном ответил Джон.

– Где этот ублюдок, похитивший моего сына? Где Лайнус?!

Теперь у Бена не осталось сомнений.

– Миссис Хьюм? – подал он голос из-за спины Джона. – Уверяю вас, Чарли в полном порядке.

Бен попытался зайти в комнату, но Джон решительно оттеснил его к себе за спину.

– Как вы можете защищать этого человека?! Вы же читали досье и знаете, на что он способен! – воскликнула Пенелопа Хьюм, обращаясь к Джону.

– Давайте без резких движений, – глухо, недобро отозвался тот.

– Прошу вас, опустите оружие. Я вам объясню! – повторно попытался Лайнус.

– Стефан мне уже объяснил!

– Стефан Лоутон? Но именно его люди полторы недели назад убили Марию Алперт и похитили Аарона Литтлтона. Вы ведь получили мои отчеты? Об этом я и хотел поговорить! Именно он представляет для вас опасность, миссис Хьюм.

– Но причем тут Стефан? Это же… Связано с какой-то сектой! – возмутилась Пенелопа. – Хотите сказать – это он похитил моего сына? Я не верю!

– В ходе расследования выяснилось, что мистер Лоутон и есть лидер секты, известный также как Осирис. 

– Осирис? – судя по голосу Пенелопа начинала сомневаться. – Стефан большой поклонник древнеегипетской культуры, но создать секту…

Джон сделал резкий шаг навстречу женщине, бледный силуэт которой слабо угадывался в полутемной комнате. Бен скорее угадал по движениям, чем увидел, как Джон выхватил у нее оружие. Та вскрикнула и попыталась дать отпор, но силы были неравны.

– Даже не заряжен… – выдохнул Хантер. – Можете зайти, Лайнус.  
Бен включил свет. Пенелопа Хьюм смотрела на него, гневно сверкая глазами сквозь растрепанные волосы.

– Я требую доказательств! Стефан сказал, вы собираете одаренных людей, увозите силой, похищаете! Теперь и до Чарли добрались, потому что он пошел в Десмонда.

– Но миссис Хьюм, вы же финансировали наш проект! – потрясенно возразил Бен.

– Вы подделывали документы! Стефан показал мне настоящие отчеты!

– Миссис Хьюм, я могу доказать, что ваш сын в полной безопасности.

– Как?

– Один момент…

– Опять будете лгать и изворачиваться, Лайнус?!

– Я только достану телефон, – Бен потянулся к внутреннему карману пиджака. 

Лайнус достал мобильный и набрал номер. На том конце провода сначала раздались долгие гудки, а потом сонный мужской голос поприветствовал его такими словами, что Бену захотелось срочно помыть уши.

– Мистер Форд. Прошу прощения за поздний звонок. Нет, я не стану целовать вас туда, куда вы предлагаете. Идти по указанному направлению - тоже, – Лайнус вздохнул. – Это вопрос жизни и смерти. Нет. К вашему величайшему сожалению, не моей. Позовите, пожалуйста, Чарли к телефону, с ним хочет поговорить его мать. Да, я тоже был очень рад вас услышать. И вам того же.

Бен передал трубку Пенелопе.

– Привет, Джеймс. Да. Я тоже рада. В смысле «почему не приехала»? – лицо женщины вытянулось от изумления. – Я... Но… Мне никто ничего... Привет, солнышко, – голос Пенелопы стал ласковым. – Ты уже спал? Да, мамочка хотела пожелать тебе спокойной ночи. Я была занята и не могла позвонить раньше. Мы с папой очень-очень скоро к тебе приедем. Ты там хорошо себя ведешь? Строили домик с Тиной и дядей Джеймсом? Какие вы молодцы. Вот мы с папой приедем – покажешь. Всё, мамочке пора. Люблю тебя, солнышко.

Она вернула телефон Лайнусу и отвернулась, чтобы незаметно вытереть слезы.

– Как вы убедились, я не имею ни малейшего желания забрать Чарли на остров. Лишь стремился обеспечить безопасность, – заговорил Бен. – По плану мои люди должны были отвезти вас, Десмонда и Чарли к мистеру Форду с супругой. Вчера мне доложили, что операция прошла успешно. Очевидно, что это не так. 

– Ваши люди до меня не добрались, – покачала головой Пенелопа. – Почему вы не предупредили?!

– Контактировать с вами напрямую было опасно. За Кейт, Клер и Ричардом следили еще за десять месяцев до того, как Лоутон начал действовать.

– Но если посыльный был перехвачен… Если они приедут за Чарли к Сойеру?

– Их хорошо охраняют. Боюсь, сын – не тот, о ком вам сейчас стоит волноваться, – как можно мягче произнес Лайнус. – Миссис Хьюм, где ваш муж?

– О, Боже, Десмонд! – ее лицо исказилось от ужаса. – Я должна ему позвонить!

– Я бы не советовал…

Но женщина уже набирала номер.

– Ответь же, ответь, – напряженно хмурясь, бормотала Пенелопа.

Длинные гудки прекратились. На том конце провода подняли трубку.

– Десмонд, дорогой! – ее улыбка погасла, едва вспыхнув. – Это вас…

Дрожащей рукой она протянула трубку Бену.

– Бенджамин Лайнус? – произнес низкий мужской голос. – Приятно наконец с вами познакомиться. Меня зовут Стефан Лоутон. Если вы хотите, чтобы Пенелопа Хьюм снова увидела своего мужа, вы сделаете всё в точности так, как я вам скажу.  



End file.
